Cambiare il Cielo
by 18-Natalia-27
Summary: La batalla ya comenzo, los enemigos uno a uno caen pero todo ya a terminado..."Se acabo, nunca mas podre ver la luz del sol ya que morire por ver a mi familia feliz pero en mi corazon aun se encuentra el miedo..."- "No, lo hagas!"- "No hay caso, es demasiado tarde...No podemos ayudarla" "Tsuki!"
1. Prologo

Bueno mucho gusto (Asiendo una reverencia), es un placer y espero que les agrade mi historia aunque es el prologo de los personajes principales. Bueno aqui vamos:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenese le pertenese a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambiare <strong>**il Cielo**

Esta historia transcurre 17 años después que termina la saga de los arcobalenos, aquí todos los arcobalenos perdieron la maldición después de la batalla (Si no les quedo claro aquí se los explico mejor) :

10 años después tiene a los hijos mayores-a los 3 Años a los menores-Y en 14 años están todos.

Tsuna: 15-25-28-42

Hibari: 17-27-30-44

Gokudera: 15-25-28-42

Yamamoto: 15-25-28-42

Chrome: 15-25-28-42

Mokuro: 18-28-31-45

Ryohei: 17-27-30-44

Lambo: 5-15-18-32

Reborn: 5-15-18-32

Y aquí las edades de los niños:

Tsukiyoshi: 15 años.

Kazuya: 17 años.

Hanabi: 16 años.

Takeru: 17 años.

Leila: 15 años.

Laila: 25 años

Ryotha: 17 años.

Zebul: 16 años.

Nagi: 16 años.

Y sus características:

Sawada Tsukiyoshi: Hija de Tsuna y Hibari. Su cabello negro con destellos cafés un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos cafés acaramelados. Es una chica tímida muy inteligente pero cuando alguien apreciado para ella está en peligro su personalidad cambia abruptamente, se vuelve una chica dominante y peligrosa. (En el transcurso de la historia esto se explica mejor) Domina todas las llamas, pero su llama dominante es la del cielo. Su caja arma es un lobo blanco y se convierte en negro cuando cambia a modo ataque, su arma es una pistola con los distintos tipos de llamas.

Hibari Kazuya: Hijo de Tsuna y Hibari, hermano de Tsuki. Es idéntico a Hibari tanto en personalidad como en aspectos físicos exceptuando su color de pelo, que en este caso es café. El domina la llama de la nube y su llama secundaria es la del Cielo. Su caja arma es una hámster que se transforma en sus nunchakus.

Gokudera Hanabi: Hija de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Tiene su cabello de color escarlata atado a una coleta alta sus ojos de color jade intensos. Utiliza la llama de la tormenta y algo de la llama de la lluvia. Su caja arma es una Pantera con unas espadas dobles con las llamas de la tormenta y de la lluvia.

Yamamoto Takeru: Hijo de Gokudera y Yamamoto, es el hermano de Hanabi. Es igual a Yamamoto psicológicamente y físicamente. Domina la llama de la lluvia. Su caja arma consiste en un Gorrión y un Sabueso, su arma una espada que cambia de forma (Dependiendo de la situación).

Leila & Laila Bovino: Hijas de Lambo y Reborn. Leila tiene el cabello largo y liso y sus ojos verdes iguales a los de Lambo. Laila tiene el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros ondulado y sus ojos son negros iguales a los de Reborn. Leila tiene 15 años y Laila tiene 25 ambas son adoptadas. Laila es una asesina a sueldo igual a Reborn solo que utiliza una Lanza. Leila utiliza sus llamas como Lambo y su caja arma es un cocodrilo.

Sasagawa Ryotha: Hijo de Ryohei y Kurokawa Hana. Es igual al primer guardián del Sol y su personalidad es igual a la de su padre pero más maduro. Su llama dominante es la del sol. Su caja arma es un reno y sus armas son sus puños utiliza cualquier arte marcial.

Zebul Rokudo: Hijo de Mokuro y Chrome. Tiene el cabello como su padre pero sin el peinado de piña, sus ojos son azules la mayoría del tiempo pero se vuelven rojos cuando utiliza sus llamas. Su personalidad es igual a la de su padre. Su caja arma es una serpiente y su arma es una guadaña.

Nagi Dokuro: Hija de Mokuro y Chrome, hermana de Zebul. Tiene su cabello suelto igual que Chrome en el mundo de sus sueños, tiene sus ojos índigos. Su personalidad es igual que la de su madre. Su caja arma es un gato negro y una guadaña.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~ Subiré el primer Capitulo.<p> 


	2. Presentazione del segreto

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia n.n

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenese le pertenese a Akira Amano.

_"Pensamientos"_

_**"Voz"(lo entenderan despues)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Presentazione del<strong>** segreto#Presentando el secreto#**

En un día normal Tsuna estaba en su oficina en donde revisaba algunos papeles de costos Varia (XD). Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta (TOC TOC) en medio de todo el silencio, Tsuna pronuncia un leve adelante y luego la puerta le abre paso a el decimo guardián de la Tormenta y mano derecha del decimo jefe de la familia Vongola Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera hace una reverencia antes de acercase al escritorio donde se encuentra Tsuna y dice:

Con su permiso decimo le traje algo para comer y además Hibari-sama quiere verlo. Dejando los aperitivos en el escritorio.

Oh Muchas gracias Gokudera, pero (con una gotita estilo anime) porque le dices a Kazuya Hibari-sama. Tomando un aperitivo y llevándoselo a la boca.

Bueno es porque Hibari-sama es el hijo del decimo así que tengo que respetarlo. "_Aunque también sea hijo de ese bastardo fanático de las peleas"_

Jejejeje( Aun con la gotita) está bien. _"Hayato nunca cambia pero…."_ Los pensamientos de Tsuna se vieron interrumpidos gracias al sonido de la puerta al abrirse por la cual se asoma una cabeza castaña.

Tsuna oto-sama.

Ah Kazu-kun Adelante pasa. Kazuya se coloca delante de Tsuna solo divididos por el escritorio.

Entonces con su permiso decimo yo me retiro-. Cuando Gokudera está a punto de salir por la puerta Tsuna lo detiene diciendo:

Que te dije sobre de ser tan educado, vamos nos conocemos hace mas de 27 años y aunque sea tu jefe también soy tu amigo así que, que dices ñ_ñ (Aunque Tsuna sonreía se notaba desde muy lejos que estaba molesto y lo que todos saben es: 1° Nunca NUNCA hacer enfadar a Tsuna y 2° Nunca NUNCA dañar a alguien importante para él). Ya que solo una vez vieron a Tsuna enfadado y créanme no fue nada lindo ¬.¬U.

Ah…Eh…Ah….jejeje. Bueno entonces Me re… voy Tsuna…-Sama (Se apresuro a decir Gokudera)

"_Oh Bueno algo es algo"_ Eso es Hayato-Kun n.n (Dice Tsuna como si nada hubiera pasado)

Hayato sale de la oficina de Tsuna muy nervioso "_Uf (Sonido de un suspiro mental) me salve"_ piensa Hayato antes de desaparecer atrás de la puerta. Tsuna le dirige una mirada a su hijo y lo ve pálido.

O.O.-Kazuya. _"Oto-sama da miedo más que Hibari oto-sama. Tengo que tenerlo en cuenta"_ Hiso una nota mental Kazuya.

Que sucede Kazu-kun estás muy pálido. Te encuentras enfermo? Luego de escuchar hablar a Tsuna, Kazuya sale de su shock mental y se dice a sí mismo:

"_Ahora a lo que vine"_ 15 años- dice Kazuya (Cambiando su expresión totalmente a una de poker face)

Eh?- _"De que estará hablando?"_

15 años cumplirá en un mes, que harás?

"_Oh a eso se refería, aunque tengo algo planeado, no sé si les agradara la idea además es muy complicado convencer a Kyoya y más si se trata de ella" _ Bueno a decir verdad he pensado en algo y espero que estés de acuerdo, me gustaría que comenzara a ir a la escuela, para que comience a socializar con mas personas.

Mh… (Asintió con la cabeza)_"Esto va a ser muy difícil y más si ella no ha tenido ningún contacto con más personas sin contar a nuestros padres y a mi" _

Tsuna se da cuenta que Kazuya duda de su decisión. _"Esto será difícil, pero si no logro convencerlo dudo que lo logre con Kyoya. Aquí vamos." _Piensa Tsuna.

Que no te agrada la idea? (Tsuna irradia un aura demasiado intimidante |Un aura que gano con la experiencia ganada en la mafia|)

No es eso, solo tendré que alejar a los herbívoros de ella no?- Kazuya dice con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando sus nunchakus. "Además nunca permitiré que la dañen" (Si tiene complejo de hermana n.n)

Jajaja así es _"Lo que se hereda no se hurta" "Este niño es igual a su padre, tendré que preparar un hospital para esos_ "_Herbívoros" Solo espero que tenga compasión de ellos"_

Oto-sama

Sí, que sucede Kazuya?

Se lo has dicho a Hibari oto-sama?

Ah…Bueno eso….yo estaba…. Si es q-No se lo has dicho cierto?-corta Kazuya. A bueno est-No no se lo he dicho n.n "Además quería ver si podía convencerte a ti primero, y Kyoya no está muy feliz que digamos "

¬.¬ "Como es que la misma persona que le tiene miedo a mi padre sea el jefe mafioso con más poder en el mundo que se enfrenta con los sabios de la mafia. No tiene sentido"

Kazuya?

mh.

Se lo podemos decir juntos

Bueno- "De verdad no tiene remedio"

Gracias Kazu-kun n.n

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 semanas para el cumpleaños

Nos encontramos en una sala de la mansión Vongola, donde se lleva a cabo la reunión mensual de los guardianes, los asesores externos (C.E.D.E.F. en este caso es Reborn) y un representante de Varia (Squalo) con su jefe Vongola Decimo.

1 hora y media hablando de estrategias y movimientos tanto de las familias aliadas como las enemigas. (Son unos acosadores XD)

Bueno y con esto terminamos por hoy.-Dice Tsuna.

VOIIIIIIIIIIIII Mocoso si no me necesitas mas, yo me voy!

Esta bien Squalo-san, no hay problema n.n.

Adios Squalo-Yamamoto

VOIIII Sera mejor que no dejes de practicar con la espada mocoso. Y Squalo se va de la sala de reuniones dejando atrás un portazo.

Tsuna, Yo también me voy.

Bueno pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría que le entregaras esta carta a mi padre Reborn.

Tsuna le entrega una carta a Reborn el cual ve ese pequeño papel con un eje de duda pero de todas maneras responde:

No hay problema.-Dice Reborn.

Gracias Reborn nos vemos. Y Reborn sale por la misma puerta por donde se fue Squalo.

Bueno chicos antes de que se vallan me gustaría hablar de algo importante con ustedes. (Dice Tsuna dirigiéndose a sus guardianes). Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras todos sus guardianes le prestaron toda su atención a Tsuna.

Bueno chicos quiero entregarles estas invitaciones para una fiesta que se realizara el 19 de Agosto aquí en la mansión, todos los detalles están en las invitaciones. (Tsuna pasa por cada uno de sus guardianes para entregarles invitaciones a cada uno).

Pero Tsuna-sama son dos invitaciones?

Bueno una es para ustedes y las otras para sus hijos y parejas. Además me gustaría que me ayudaran con los preparativos de la fiesta, claro si no les importa.

Con mucho gusto le ayudare Tsuna-sama

Cuenta conmigo Tsuna

AYUDA EXTREMA!

Cuenta conmigo Vongola

Kufufufu Yo te ayudare Tsunayoshi-kun

Boss Cuente… con..mi..conmigo

Mh…

Entonces cuento con ustedes chicos. n.n _"Fiu (Suspiro de alivio) espero que no se enojen conmigo, lo siento mucho chicos"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tsuna se encuentra caminando por el lado sureste de la mansión, donde se encuentra la habitación de una de las personas más importantes para Tsuna.

Tsuna golpea la puerta que se encuentra enfrente del (TOC TOC) encontrándose con la sorpresa de que nadie le contesta. "_Mh… que extraño normalmente me abre enseguida" _Tsuna inserta en la en la cerradura la llave de la puerta e ingresa por esta. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que a quien estaba buscando se encontraba durmiendo en una enorme cama. Tsuna se acerca hacia el bultito que estaba en la cama y piensa _"Jajaja es igual a mi cuando duerme, como me gustaría no despertarla pero bueno tengo que hacerlo"_

Tsuna coloca su mano en el hombro del bultito y comienza a moverlo diciendo: Vamos dormilona despierta.

Mhnhmh-pronuncia ese bultito. El bultito comienza a moverse y despertarse poco a poco. _"Creo que no es tan igual a mí, yo me demoraba un montón en despertar y ella solo se demora un segundo"_

El bultito ya despierto enfoca la vista y se encuentra con una mata castaña, con ojos acaramelados con toque de dorados en ellos.

Ah (Bosteso) Disculpe n/n. Buenos días Tsuna-sama.

Buenos Días Tsuki-chan, tengo algo importante que decirte. Tsuna le relata todo lo acontecido en las últimas 3 semanas y termina diciendo:

Así que empezaras a ir a la escuela mañana Tsuki-chan.

H…h…h-Hi Tsuna-sama. Dice la pequeña azabache frente a el.

Jaja, ya hemos tenido esta conversación Tsuki, tu eres mi hija por lo tanto dime oto-san, si no me dices así parezco un extraño y me siento muy triste. _"Me siento mal al chantajearla pero si no lo hago no me dirá papá"_

Mh… pe…pero oto-san es Hi-Hib…Hibari-sama, Tsuna-sama pued…puede ser mi o-…oka-san?

O.O… _"Mamá, me está diciendo mamá, no puedo estar más…. FELIZ!"_

Tsuki dirige su mirada a Tsuna y lo ve en estado de Shock, entonces esconde su cara con su flequillo y piensa. _"No…No debí preguntar u.u" _Luego que Tsuki se concentrara en sus pensamientos, Tsuna sale de su estado de shock y dice:

Claro Tsuki-chan nada me haría más feliz que eso.

De verdad.-Dice con estrellitas en los ojos. (Recuperación instantánea )

Claro.

Oka-san… yo puedo ver a Kazu-ni.

Si, si puedes pequeña pero…_ "Como le digo?" _Tendrás que esperas hasta mañana además no debes decirle a nadie quien eres si? Ni tu nombre ni nada, desde hoy serás Sakurawa Hikari.

Mh… _"Porque tengo que cambiar mi nombre?" _Esta bien. Desde mañana seré Saurawa Hikari. _"Además el nombre es bonito"._

Tsuna pasa todo el día con Tsuki viendo la Tv, jugando en la computadora, etc. Hasta que ve la hora y se da cuenta que es muy tarde (00:00hrs) se dirige a Tsuki y dice:

Bueno Tsuki desde mañana iras a la escuela _Mafiosa__Alliance._Tsuna reucuesta a Tsuki en la cama, la conbija y le da las buenas noches, luego se retira.

"_Tengo miedo no se que hacer...en ese...lu...lugar debe haber muchas personas U.U!. Pero tengo que ser fuerte por oka-san y oto-san. Si tengo que ser fuerte."_ Piensa Tsuki con una gran determinacion brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente

6 días para el cumpleaños.

Tsuki camina por un pasillo, se detiene y presiona un botón, dándole paso a una puerta que conduce a la oficina de Tsuna. Tsuki pasa por la puerta secreta de la mansión Vongola y saluda a los ocupantes de la habitación.

Buenos…Días-Saluda Tsuki-Vengo a des…pedirme… Oka-san…Oto-sama…Ni-sama. _"Porque_ _están aquí creí que solo estaba mama, ya me puse nerviosa"_

Buenos días Tsuki-chan- Dice Tsuna acercándose a su hija, dándole un besito en la frente.

Bueno yo me voy, Con su permiso.-Dice Kazuya, para luego desaparecer por la puerta no sin antes dar una reverencia.

Después de que Kazuya se retirara Hibari se acerca a su hija y le entrega unos brazaletes uno blanco y el otro negro.

Esto te protegerá.

"_Me gustaría preguntar de que me protegerán, pero bueno son muy bonitos" _Gracias oto-san son muy bonitos n.n y antes de retirarse Tsuki se despide de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto en el auto Vongola (No mentira es una limosina XD).

AH! YA CALLENSE MALDITAS OBEJAS!

Ma ma tranquilízate Hanabi

Tú cállate maniático del Soccer

Jufufu _"Siempre tan animados en las mañanas"_

Y tú de qué te ríes eh?

"_Oni-chan"_

Oh son unos ruidosos, déjenme dormir

DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA? HA!

Ma ma

Callate!

Pelea EXTREMA!

Antes de que Hanabi comenzara a matar a alguien se siente una aura amenazadora que proviene de Kazuya y este dice:

Ya vamos a llegar a la escuela será mejor que se calmen si no quieren que LOS GOLPE HASTA LA MUERTE- con una sonrisa que hasta el mismo diablo le temería.

Se escucha el silencio (Contradictorio no? n.n) en la limosina ya que nadie quiere arriesgarse y hacer enfadar a Kazuya.

Así está mejor.-Dice _"Abra llegado a la escuela?"_ (Y ahí está el complejo de hermana XD)

Llegada a la escuela de Tsuki

Pov Tsuki

Caminaba mirando el mapa que me entrego mi mamá _"Espero no perderme"_ pensé ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía el papelito. Después de caminar como 20 kilómetros me encontraba frente la escuela _"Escuela? esto parece una mansión, esto no es una escuela. Mamá a donde me mandaste T-T" _Comencé a caminar hacia adentro pero no logre ni dar un paso cuando escuche un

KYA son ellos! grito y yo aunque sea una cobarde soy una cobarde curiosa así que quería saber qué pasaba. Me acerque a un tumulto de gente que estaban alrededor de 7 chicos y vean me sorpresa cuando vi que en ese grupo de 7 chicos estaba mi hermano O.O

Guau! _"Nunca pensé que mi hermano fuera popular, pero quienes son esos 6 chicos que están con el"_

Hmj.- Dijo un tipo al lado mío que por su apariencia no era un tipo bueno, yo solo escuchaba lo que decían.- Se creen mucho solo porque son los hijos de Vongola.- _"Hijos de Vongola?" _

Mira es el estúpido de Tenma vamos a "Molestarlo"

Si Boss.- Dijeron los otros 3 maleantes. _"Boss? Que juegan a la mafia que tiernos n.n". _(Solo para aclarar Tsuki no sabe nada de la mafia NADA)

Los maleantes comenzaron a acercarse a una mata de pelo anaranjada, cruzaron unas palabras con él y comenzaron a golpearlo hasta que cayó muy mal al suelo, por lo que vi se torció la muñeca y le sangraba la comisura del labio.

Mi sangre hirvió de rabia e impotencia yo…yo no podía hacer nada. Mi madre me dijo que no me metiera en problemas _"Que rabia porque lo golpean porque?"_

"_Que hago, si lo ayudo tal vez empeore más las cosas y yo quiero ayudarlo Que hago?"_

Mientras dudaba se escucha un grito de dolor proveniente del saco de papas con mata anaranjada. _"No, no puedo dejarlo así tengo que ayudarlo pero que hago, no sé qué hacer en mi vida he visto una pelea y no soy fuerte, además…" _

Ahgr! Otro grito, ya no más solo lo ayudare ya pensare en algo luego.

Mi mirada se concentro en los maleantes que le pegaban al peli naranja. Sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacia ellos cuando siento que alguien agarra mi muñeca.

Qué crees que haces Herbívora?- Escuche una voz familiar detrás de mí y muchos comentarios como: Quien es? La conoces? Porque Hibari-sama esta con ella? _"Hibari- sama no será…?"_ Sera su novia? Y al final escuche muchos Kya, así que decidí darme vuelta y la persona que me tenía agarrada de la muñeca no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano, que me decía con su mirada -_No te metas, es su problema-._

Y explote como es nadie lo ayudaba le estaba saliendo sangre al pobre chico.

Suéltame- Le dije con un tono frio y careciente de emociones. Kazuya aflojo su agarre en mi muñeca y yo aproveche para liberarme de su agarre.

Me dirige hacia los maleantes les dije con una voz que no sabía que tenía:

Se están divirtiendo? (Con una voz de ultratumba)

Si es muy divertido ven ayu-. Antes de que terminara la oración lo golpee en la cara para que se alejara del peli naranja, cuando se alejo lo suficiente me acerque al peli naranja y le limpie la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo, luego se lo coloque como una veda en la muñeca para que no le doliera.

Estas bien?- Le pregunte, el me miro y yo me sonroje ya que él era muy lindo.

Eh? Ah sí gracias pe…pero y tú? _"Yo? Qué lindo se preocupa más por mí que por el. Además creo que no sabe que está sangrando" _

Y ahí me di cuenta de lo que había hecho_ "Me metí en un gran problema"._

Oh Oh…-Dije- _"Ahora que hago no puedo dejarlo así y menos en su condición __**"Ayúdalo" **__que fue eso?" _pero no pude seguir en mis pensamientos ya que escuche un grito}

MALDITA ESCUINCLA TE VOY A SACARL LA CON!"$$&$"#/&()()$&##%! (Palabras censuradas por su integridad Psicológica). El maleante 1 se acerco a nosotros con un cuchillo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde salió. (Además no se supone que esto es una escuela?)

ATACARLA Y MATARLA SI ES NECESARIO

EH?- No espera espe- el maleante 1 me enterró el cuchillo en el estomago y yo le pegue una patada para alejarlo del chico y de mi. Caí de rodillas al piso con el cuchillo aun en mi estomago y el peli naranjo se acerco a mí y me pregunto: Estas bien?-Si creo - Pues a mí no me parece- Entonces para que preguntas? _"Golpe mental no es el momento para esto tengo que hacer algo"_

Aparta yo me encargo se esto.- Como que te encargas tu? Tienes un cuchillo en el estom-Antes de que terminara la frase saque el cuchillo de mi estomago, corte un poco de mi blusa y me la amarre como una venda para detener la hemorragia.- O.O- Si yo no lo hago quien lo va a hacer n.n- Espe- Tranquilo no me va a pasar nada te lo prometo n.n (Sonrisa tranquilizadora)

OLLE NO NOS IGNORES MALDITA ESCUINCLA!

Que no se te ocurre un mejor insulto? O es que tu cerebro no da para más.

Eh? Detente, lo vas a hacer enojar- Tenma

MATENLA AHORA!

Cuando mi determinación estaba al 100% recordé lo que me dijo mi papá esta mañana.

*******************************FLASH BACK*********************************

Hibari le entrega unos brazaletes a Tsuki, uno blanco y el otro negro y le dice:

Esto de protegerá.

*****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************

Eso es!- _"Espero que funcione"- _Por favor, Por favor funciona. _"Que… es esto?"_

* * *

><p>~Gracias por leer~.<p>

Subire el prox. capitulo en 8 dias, ya que me ire de vacaciones a la casa de mi abuelita y no hay internet U.U.

Me ocupare de escribir en ese tiempo.

Besos y abrazos nos veremos despues del descanso.


	3. Elemento Nebbia prima II

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano

Bueno pues gracias a los reviews que comentaron hice este capitulo n/n. Espero que les guste.

Los agradecimientos estan al final del capitulo.

* * *

><p>*******************************FLASH BACK*********************************<p>

Hibari le entrega unos brazaletes a Tsuki, uno blanco y el otro negro y le dice:

Esto te protegerá.

*****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************

Eso es!- _"Espero que funcione"- _Por favor, Por favor funciona. _"Que… es esto?"_

General POV

Tsuki se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, pero con miles de estrellas parecía un planetario.

"Dónde estoy?"_**"En tu inconsciente"**_"Eh? No…No debo estar aquí tengo que volver y ayudar a ese chico"_**"Y como planeas ayudarlo si no sabes cómo volver y no sabes pelear". **_ Tsuki comienza a dudar, pero como buena hija de Vongola su determinación no se acaba tan fácilmente y comienza a decir:

"Bue…Bueno… pues no sé como pelear y tienes razón no sé como volver pero no me importa tengo que ir ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo" Dice Tsuki con una determinación más grande que la de su mamá.

"_**Así me gusta" **_

"Eh?"

"_**Yo te ayudare. Me agradas niña"**_

"De verdad, Gracias n.n. Pero quien eres? Y porque me ayudas?"

"_**Yo… no tengo nombre, y te ayudo por tu determinación para ayudar a ese chico es enorme y merece una recompensa"**_

"u.u Yo… te puedo poner un nombre?"

"_**Eh?... "Esta niña de verdad es especial, Hibari tenía razón. Quiero que sea mi maestra." Está bien."**_

"Mh…Lia! Me gusta ese nombre y a ti?"

"_**Me gusta" "Bueno ahora te explicare que hacer así que tómame mucha atención no lo volveré a repetir"**_

"Está bien Lia n.n"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el mundo consiente

Tenma POV

Luego de susurrar algunas cosas esa chica dejo de moverse, preocupado me acerque para saber que le pasaba.

Qué te pasa? Hey contesta. _"Hii que paso, se habrá muerto"_ (No Tenma no se murió y como es que una persona muere de pie ?-Tenma: No me digas nada solo sigo tu guion ¬.¬*.Yo: jajaj eso es verdad XD)

Olle Tenma tu amiguita se murió?- Dijo el jefe de los maleantes y no sé porque pero me molesto lo que dijo.

Jajaja te digo algo ya no tienes quien te protega. ATAQUENLO!- Dijo el jefe.

General POV

Tenma cierra los ojos para recibir los golpes y cortes pero estos nunca llegaron, por curiosidad Tenma abrió los ojos y se encuentra con la sorpresa que la niña que lo ayudo hace unos minutos recibió todos los golpes y cortes por él.

Hiii _"La mataron ahora si la mataron"_

O.O Escuincla como llegaste aquí? Dice el maleante 2.

Tsuki sonríe de medio lado, mientras que su cuerpo se convierte en niebla (Una niebla muy espesa).

Que…que pasa ahora- Dice el jefe de los maleantes. Donde estas ESCUINCLA?

No grites ya te escuche, Aquí estoy.-Dice Tsuki detrás de los maleantes.

No estoy aquí.-Dice otra Tsuki al lado derecho de los maleantes.

Aquí estoy.-Dice otra Tsuki al lado izquierdo de los maleantes.

Aquí.-Dice una de las Tsukis al frente de los maleantes.

Eh? Pero cómo?- Dicen los 4 maleantes al mismo tiempo.

Las Tsukis comienzan a acercarse a los maleantes poco a poco, cada vez que ellas avanzan un paso ellos retroceden dos. Las Tsukis los tenían completamente rodeados.

Atáquenla! No me importa si la matan.- Dice el Jefe de los maleantes.

Si!- Contestan los maleantes 1,2 y 3.

Mientras los maleantes trataban de atacarlas, digo trataban porque las Tsukis evadían todos los golpes y acuchilladas a la perfección, los espectadores (Que no han hecho nada en todo este rato ) salen de su estado de shock y ven el espectáculo que están formando el estúpido de Tenma, los maleantes de 1ero (Si son de primero) y la niña a la cual Hibari-sempai trato de detener y en su vida habían visto.

Jufufufu.-_"Esa niña es muy buena no lo crees Nagi?"_

"_Si oni-chan"- _Le contesta Nagi.

Jufufufu.

Mientras los hermanos de la niebla se comunican telepáticamente (Se dice asi? XD). Las Tsukis acorralan a los maleantes y comienzan a acercarse pero de la nada el jefe de los maleantes les corta la cabeza a todas las Tsukis y dice:

Jajaja ahora si deviste haber muerto jajaja.

Pues no, No he muerto- Dice una voz a su espalda.

Eh? PERO COMO? SE SUONE QUE MATE A TODAS ESAS ESCUINCLAS "_Todas…Copias…Copias? Eran ilusiones O.O"._

Primer elemento…Niebla nivel 2-Dice Tsuki. A los pocos segundos en las manos de Tsuki aparecen unas llamas índigo que se convierten en una Guadaña.

Digan sus últimas palabras (Voz de ultratumba).

Es… Espera…Espe- y Tsuki se abalanza hacia ellos y les corta la cabeza a cada uno de los maleantes.

Hiii los mataste- Dijo/Grito Tenma.

No, no lo hice

Per…pero si yo lo vi… tu… tu los…dego…degollaste.

Primer Elemento Niebla nivel 1 deshacer.

Eh?

Luego de que Tsuki pronunciara esas palabras los maleantes aparecen con sus cabezas en su lugar, sin rasguños ni algo por el estilo.

Pero… cómo?- Pregunta Tenma.

Oh bueno pue-PORQUE NO NOS MATASTE?-corta abruptamente el maleante a Tsuki.

Porque no quería hacerlo- Responde sinceramente Tsuki.

No… no querías hacerlo, estás loca intentamos matarte.

Si lo sé pero no veo maldad en sus ojos, solo veo inseguridad en ellos, además, si los corte con la guadaña.

EH?- Asombro total tanto de Tenma como de los maleantes y de los espectadores. Después de que Tenma salió del shock se dio cuenta que los maleantes tenían su camisa rasgada en el abdomen.

Es verdad tiene una cortada en el centro del abdomen. Pero como hiciste eso?- Pregunta Tenma.

Bueno pues gracias a los poderes de la guadaña.

Los poderes de la guadaña.. pero eso no explica cómo fue que los cortaste y quedaron sin heridas – Dice Tenma

Bueno pues esos mismos poderes varían dependiendo de la persona que la utilicé en este caso la guadaña obedece mis deseos y/o pensamientos.- Explica Tsuki.

Si no querías matarlos entonces que pensaste?- Dijo Tenma.

Bue…bueno…pues…yo…pensé "No quiero que mueran, yo… yo quiero que en un… futuro…podamos ser am…amigos" Y así fue n.n (Sonrisa radiante sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento ni mentira)

O/O-Tenma

O/O-Jefe maleante

O.O-Maleante 1

O.o- Maleante 2

o.O- Maleante 3

Que esta ma…l-En ese instante Tsuki pierde el conocimiento, pero al caer no llega a tocar el suelo ya que unos brazos la sujetan fuertemente para que no caiga, estos brazos pertenecen a él jefe de los maleantes.

Kazuya que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente piensa _"Lo voy a matar nadie toca a mi hermana" _(Complejo de hermana 3 XD)

Antes de que se produjera una masacre por parte de Kazuya, Tenma toma el hombro del maleante jefe y le dice:

Suéltala.-Voz de ultratumba.

El jefe mafioso al sentir un aura aterradora se da vuelta y se encuentra con un Tenma muy MUY enfadado.

No tienes derecho a tocarla… intentaste matarla, Suéltala.

Los se pero no puedo dejarla así, sus palabras me llegaron muy profundo (Jajaja eso suena horrible XD) _"Yo protegeré a esta niña aunque me quiten la vida por ello"_ Tenma se fija que en la mirada del jefe maleante no hay mentira solamente mucha devoción por el pequeño bultito entre sus brazos (Me gusta decirle bultito n.n).

Está bien, pero hay que llevarla a la enfermería antes de que se desangre.- Dice Tenma con comprensión.

Gracias Tenma y me disculpo por cómo te hemos tratado hasta hoy. Lo siento mucho.- Dice arrepentido el jefe maleante.

Jefe… Si lo sentimos mucho!.-Le siguen sus subordinados.

No te preocupes, está bien n.n. Mejor vámonos.

Tenma comienza a dirigirse a la enfermería. Kazuya como ve que Tenma va con los maleantes se relaja un poco, luego dirige su mirada a la guadaña que quedo en el suelo cuando Tsuki se desmallo.

La guadaña comienza a moverse, luego se empieza a elevar _"Jufufufu creo que esa cosa esta buscando a esa niña" _piensa Zebul, la guadaña se da cuenta que Zebul la entiende y se dirige a donde se encuentra él. Zebul y Nagi se sorprenden por lo rápido que llego la guadaña a donde estaban ellos en su estado de shock escuchan una vos que dice _**"Donde esta?"**_, los hermanos se miran mutuamente algunos instantes y responden simultáneamente _"En la enfermería" __**"Gracias"**_ y la guadaña comienza a moverse hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba su dueña.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estamos en la enfermería donde Tsuki se encuentra recostada, con una venda en su estomago donde tenía la acuchillada de hace un rato, mientras es observada por 6 pares de ojos que velan por su sueño.

Bueno chicos voy a ir a buscar algo, los dejo cuídenla si?.-Dice Laila-sensei.

Si sensei.- Responden los 5 chicos al unisonó.

Pasaron más o menos 10min. Cuando los chicos escuchan que la puerta se abre, pensando que era la enfermera lo dejaron pasar, pero cuando se dan vuelta se topan con la sorpresa de que no era la enfermera sino que era la guadaña que hace solo unos minutos utilizo Tsuki.

La guadaña comienza a moverse para acercarse a Tsuki hasta colocarse o flotar (No se cual de los dos suena mejor ¬.¬U) sobre ella, sin creer lo que estaban viendo escuchan una voz que dice: _**"Gracias por cuidarla" **_y la guadaña comienza a transformarse en llamas color índigo e ingresan al cuerpo de Tsuki.

O.O-_"Que fue eso?"- Tenma._

O.O-"Que paso?"-Jefe maleante.

O.O Guau- Maleante 1

O.O Genial n.n- Maleante 2

O.O Increíble- Maleante 3

Mh…Que pasa?.-¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui vamos MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:<p>

Katekyo1827R27X27 : Bueno gracias por comentar y no puedo adelantar eso pero lo explicare mas adelante n.n

Mokasahaya: Muchas Gracias por comentar bueno los brazaletes son COMO los vongola gear(Salen en el manga).

Ahora si, no nos vemos hasta el prox. Lunes.

Besos y Abrazos hasta la otra n.n


	4. Angoscia III

Y... Volvi!...ah no saben lo que es estar sin internet por 1 semana T_T y para empeorar me voy a ir de vacaciones a Villa Rica u.u por 5 dias, eso quiere decir, que les voy a dar un regalo esta semana 2 capitulos!. Ya no los aburro mas con mi desgraciada vida ahora Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenese, le pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Angoscia (Angustia)<strong>

O.O-_"Que fue eso?"- Tenma._

O.O-"Que paso?"-Jefe maleante.

O.O Guau- Maleante 1

O.O Genial n.n- Maleante 2

O.O Increíble- Maleante 3

Mh…Que paso chicos? Porque esas caras?

Laila-sensei!.-Todos… Bueno… es que .-Dice Tenma rápidamente (Ustedes le entendieron algo?... yo no XD).

Haber Tenma más despacio que no te entendí nada-Laila.

Lo siento Laila-sensei, después de que usted se fue… y así los chicos le explicaron a Leila lo que sucedió mientras ella no estaba, luego de que terminaran de explicarle a Leila, esta estuvo procesando la información un rato y después dijo:

Oh bueno eso explica sus caras…(Laila comienza a reflexionar),chicos para asegurarme que no le haya pasado nada a la chica le hare un chequeo, así que necesito que esperen afuera.

Pe…pero Laila-sens-AFUERA!. Antes de que los chicos pudieran replicar cualquier cosa Laila los echa de la enfermería.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el pasillo

Y ahora qué hacemos?- Dice cabizbajo Tenma.

No sé qué aras tú, pero yo esperare aquí hasta que terminen.-Dice el jefe de los maleantes mientras se sienta en el pasillo.

Tienes razón yo también me quedare, además estoy muy preocupado.-Dice Tenma.

Nosotros nos quedaremos donde este el jefe!.-Dicen los subordinados del Jefe Maleante.

Shhhh Callense mocosos-Dice Laila saliendo de la enfermería.-Si no se callan les voy a coser la boca.

Hiii Laila-sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Por dios estos mocosos; pero tienes suerte hace poco que llegaste a esta escuela y ya tienes amigos muy buenos. (Dirigiéndose a Tsuki)" _Laila se dirige a su escritorio y coge el expediente de Tsuki y dice: Sakurawa Hikari tienes un nombre bastante extraño, bueno ahora comenzare a examinarte. Laila revisa las heridas de Tsuki comenzando con la apuñalada del estomago y esta mágicamente no estaba _"Mh… Que extraño, estoy segura que los chicos dijeron que la habían apuñalado"_; luego siguió con las piernas en donde no había ninguna fractura ni nada por el estilo después se ocupo de la cabeza donde tenia un pequeño rasmillón en la mejilla y por ultimo reviso los brazos pero como lo suponía en estos no había nada, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención estos eran los brazaletes que reposaban en las muñecas de Tsuki_:"Que serán estas cosas?"_ Laila estaba acercándose a los brazaletes para tocarlos cuando escucha una voz que le dice:

"_**Detente" **_

"_Eh?"_

"_**Si los tocas le aras daño"**_

"_Porque dices eso?"_

"_**La única persona que los puede tocar es mi maestra"**_

"_Maestra?, Que quieres decir con eso?"_

"_**No los toques"**_

"_Hey…Contesta…(Silencio) HEY" _

Que fue eso? _"Ahora tengo más curiosidad"._-Piensa Leila.

Si los toco un poquito no pasara nada jijiji ( Risa de maldad tierna).

Cuando Laila está a punto de tocar los brazaletes, Tsuki se mueve entre sueños y comienza a gritar Ahgr Ahgr (Grito de dolor). _"Ayuda, Ayuda"_. Escucha Laila en su cabeza _"Ayuda!"_. Tenma, el jefe mafioso y 7 chicos mas escuchan el grito de auxilio de Tsuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Tenma y el jefe mafioso

Tenma y el jefe mafioso estaban esperando para entrar en la enfermería cuando escuchan un grito _"Ayuda!"_ Tenma se asusta y el jefe mafioso se sorprende por el repentino grito, después del shock por el repentino grito ambos reconocen la voz y preocupados se levantan a toda prisa y comienzan a llamar a Leila cuando…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Hanabi

Hanabi se encuentra totalmente aburrida en clases de Biología (Después de todo ya se sabe la materia) Cuando escucha un

"_Ayuda!" _ Hanabi se recupera del susto que le dio el grito y sale del aula aun con la desaprobación del profesor para encontrar al causante de tal grito de auxilio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Takeru

Nos encontramos en las canchas de futbol de la escuela en donde se está llevando a cabo un partido. Takeru va con la pelota en el medio campo, pasa a uno, dos, tres defensas se acerca a la portería apunta, tira y… GOL!, Takeru anota justo cuando tocan el silbato del final del partido ganando con una puntuación de 5-0, mientras celebraba su victoria

"_Ayuda!" _escucha un grito de auxilio, le pide permiso al entrenador y se retira para buscar al responsable de ese grito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Leila

Leila se encontraba en clases de matemáticas durmiendo (para variar XD) cuando en uno de sus tantos sueños escucha un grito _"Ayuda!"_, Laila se asusta por el repentino grito y despierta tan bruscamente que se cae de su asiento.

Bovino Leila! Otra vez tú!.- Grita el maestro. Se puede saber que estabas haci- Permiso profesor tengo que ir al baño.- Y Leila sale de la sala a toda prisa buscando desesperadamente a la persona a la cual escucho gritar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Ryotha

Nos encontramos en el dojo de Taikuandow de la escuela en donde el capitán del equipo, es decir, Ryotha entrena a los nuevos reclutas de primero.

Ah.-Grita un chico

VAMOS DEBE HABER ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA VENCERME!

Eso es imposible Sempai-Capitan!.-Dicen todos los miembros del club. Ahí es cuando Ryotha escucha un grito _"Ayuda!"_

ESO ES UN GRITO EXTREMADAMENTE FUERTE!...AHI VOY!.- Dice Ryotha antes de salir disparado hacia la dirección del grito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Zebul y Nagi

Nos encontramos en un aula que está en clases de Física

Jufufufu y así se hace.- Dice Zebul explicando un problema de nivel universitario con una facilidad, como si estuviera viendo la Tv.

Wau…- Expresa su asombro la clase y el mismo profesor que no sabía cómo hacer el ejercicio. Cuando Zebul estaba dirigiéndose a su asiento el y Nagi escuchan un _"Ayuda!" _ en ese momento Zebul se detiene mira a Nagi y comienza a dirigirse a la salida pero antes de salir dice:

Jufufufu con su permiso profesor. Vamos Nagi

Hi Oni-san.- Y así Nagi y Zebul salen de la sala para dirigirse a la enfermería en sitio de donde proviene ese grito de auxilio según ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Kazuya

Kazuya se encontraba en la oficina del Centro estudiantil revisando algunos papeles cuando "_Ayuda!"_ escucha un grito e identifica de inmediato de quién es esa voz, deja los papeles a un lado y sale de la oficina dirigiéndose a la enfermería en donde se encontraba su hermana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En ese minuto los 7 chicos se dirigían a la enfermería sin saberlo, buscando la fuente del grito, pero había algo que si sabían y era que ese sentimiento de angustia no se iría hasta que encontraran al responsable de ese grito. Los chicos cada vez se acercaban mas y mas al origen del grito, tan concentrados estaban que no se habían dado cuenta que se habían reunido todos. Cuando los chicos estaban a pocos pasos de la enfermería ven que Tenma y el jefe maleante golpean la puerta de la enfermería.

Que pasa aquí?.- Pregunta Kazuya y se notaba de lejos que no estaba de humor.

Hibari-senpai! Por favor ayúdenos no sé porque, pero no podemos abrir la puerta y…y una… amiga… está ahí adentro y Laila-sensei no nos abre y…y…y.

Aghr.- Se escucha un grito de profundo dolor dentro de la enfermería antes de que Tenma terminara de hablar.

"_Ayuda!" _y de nuevo se escucha el grito de auxilio, otra vez ese sentimiento de angustia se apodera de los chicos que están frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Bueno Gracias por leer y dejar review no cuesta nada n.n<p>

Algun dia de la semana subire el Capitulo 4.

~~Prox. Capitulo~~

Que pasa denttro de la enfermeria?

Le pondre nombres a los maleantes?

Porque estoy hablando tanto?

Todo esto se responde en el proximo capitulo, nos vemos Tue Tue. n.n


	5. Seconda voce di tueno IV

Y como lo prometido es deuda aqui se encuentra el Cuarto capitulo n.n.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano. Pero los maleantes son mios guajajaja.

Sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo el capi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayuda!" <em>y de nuevo se escucha el grito de auxilio, otra vez ese sentimiento de angustia se apodera de los chicos que están frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Laila-sensei abra la puerta!

One-chan abre!.-Dice Leila.

Hey! Laila responde, que pasa ahí adentro?.- Exige Hanabi.

Durante 5 minutos nuestros personajes han intentado: 1°Abrir la puerta y 2°Intentar que Laila responda pero nada, Kazuya ya arto de la situación (Admítelo estas preocupado por tu hermana n.n, Kazuya: ¬.¬) se acerca a la puerta y dice:

Ch… No estorben, muévanse.-Al estar frente la puerta Kazuya saca las tonfas que le dio su padre _"No me gusta ocupar estas cosas pero no hay de otra" _y destruye la puerta en miles de pedacitos (Hey no rompas la utilería Ò_Ó) ignorando lo que le dije dice: Listo.- con una sonrisa ladeada.

O.O.-Todos estaban asombrados por el destrozo de la puerta.

Cuando los chicos entran se encuentran con la sorpresa que la enfermería está destruida y Laila está enfrentando a unas llamas de trueno que la atacan salvajemente.

One-chan!.-Grita Leila preocupada por su hermana.

Lei que haces aquí?.-Pregunta Laila a su hermana pequeña.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora, mejor cuéntanos que paso aquí y por que esa niña esta así. -Exigió una explicación Leila, ya que Tsuki liberaba las llamas que atacaban a Laila.

Bueno pues…-Comienza a relatar los hechos Laila.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Laila estaba a punto de tocar los brazaletes Tsuki se mueve entre sueños y por accidente Laila toca los brazaletes ya que el movimiento fue muy brusco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y cuando toque los brazaletes esta niña absorbió mis llamas y las comenzó a liberar sin control…, Además no ha dejado de llorar y gritar desde que todo esto comenzó, he intentado detenerla pero no me he podido acercarme ni un solo centímetro. Pero punto aparte que hacen ustedes aquí, no deberían estar en clases?.- Dice Laila y al mismo tiempo esquiva una llama del trueno descontrolada.

Nosotros? La verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, lo que si se es que escuche un grito y me vine corriendo lo más rápido que podia, pero ahora que lo pienso no se por que lo hice.-Dijo sinceramente Leila.

Yo… Yo también lo escuche.-Dice Nagi

ESTO ES EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO YO TAMBIEN ESCUCHE ESE GRITO!.-Grita Ryotha.

Jajaja…Yo también lo escuche y no pude evitar correr hacia aquí jajaja.-Dice Takeru.

Ch… Yo también.-Informa Hanabi.

"_Ellos también lo escucharon?"-_Piensan al unisonó Tenma y el jefe mafioso.

Jufufufu me alegro que todos nosotros hayamos escuchado lo mismo pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para conversar.-Y Zebul indica donde estaba recostada Tsuki.

Tsuki comienza a gritar mucho más fuerte y todos en la habitación escucharon otra vez _"Ayuda… Ayúdenme… Duele… Por favor… Alguien… Ayúdeme" _Aghr! Se escucha gritar a Tsuki por la presión que ocasionan las llamas del trueno en su cuerpo.

Tienes razón no es el momento para esto hay que ayudarla además _"Este sentimiento no se detiene"_.-Comienza a divagar Takeru.

Además?.- Pregunta Hanabi asombrada por el repentino cambio en la expresión de su hermano.

No, no es nada… hay que ayudarla.- Cambia su expresión a una más relajada, aunque a Hanabi no la convence del todo.

Pero…Como vamos a ayudarla?.-Pregunta Leila.

No lo sé hermanita.- Responde Laila.

"_**Te lo Advertí"**_ Se escucha una voz por toda la habitación.

Quien está ahí?.-Dijeron Leila, Hanabi, Takeru y Ryotha.

Esa voz es….-Dijeron Nagi, Zebul, Kazuya, Laila, Tenma y los maleantes.

"_**Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso **__**Laila**__**"**_

Pero yo no quería hace-_**"Aunque no quisieras hacerlo lo hiciste y el resultado es lo que cuenta. Resuélvelo."**_

Pero yo no sé qué hacer ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella.- Dice muy preocupada Laila

"_**Solo tienes que despertarla ella sabrá que hacer"**_

Mientras Laila conversa con la voz que se escucha (No se preocupen hasta yo me confundí XD) los chicos se sorprenden por lo que presencian, las llamas que anteriormente los estaban atacando comenzaron a concentrarse alrededor de Tsuki como si la estuvieran protegiendo.

Ya sé que podemos hacer tenemos que des…per…tar…la.- Dice Laila sin poder creer lo que está viendo. En el mismo instante que se deja de escuchar la voz a Tsuki la rodean las llamas del trueno.

Y COMO EXTREMADAMENTE PLANEAS DESPERTARLA?-Pregunta o mejor grita Ryotha.

Laila se debatía de cómo podía despertar a Tsuki _"Como puedo despertarla, ah… no se me ocurre nada, que hago", _después de pensar a la velocidad de la luz a Laila le llega una idea.

Laila comienza a acercarse a donde se encuentra Tsuki, mientras esta grita aun mas fuerte por el inmenso dolor, comienza a acercarse poco a poco hasta que logra tomarla de la mano y así lentamente comienza a atraerla asía si hasta colocarla en su pecho y acariciarle el cabello diciéndole lentamente: Tranquila aquí estoy, no tienes de que preocuparte. Poco a poco Tsuki comienza a despertar, al mismo tiempo empiezan a desaparecer los gritos y después todo queda en silencio.

Al poco tiempo Tsuki despierta del todo en ese instante se da cuenta que está siendo rodeada por unos brazos que le trasmiten calidez y estos brazos le pertenecían a una chica que nunca había visto pero tenía el presentimiento de que la conocía (Si tiene la súper intuición Vongola n.n).

Mh…Que pa-Aghr _"Me duele todo el cuerpo, Que paso?... Au duele mucho"_

"_**Alguien rompió una de las reglas, tienes que liberar el poder que absorbiste o sino la presión de las llamas te harán daño"**_

"_Hi Lia"_

Resistiendo el profundo dolor que sentía en ese momento Tsuki lentamente se separa de esos cálidos brazos, observando a la persona que la había abrasado diciéndole:

Gracias por ayudarme, pero será mejor que se aleje de mi.- Dice Tsuki con tristeza en sus ojos.

Porque?.- Pregunta Laila preocupada por el comportamiento de la niña.

Tsuki comunica.- Tengo que liberar la energía que absorbí, no la puedo retener por mucho tiempo por eso es peligroso estar cerca de mi.-Dice Tsuki encaminándose a la salida de la enfermería, al salir de allí comienza a caminar por los pasillos hasta que encuentra una escalera, al encontrarla comienza a subir, subir y subir hasta que se encuentra con la puerta de la azotea y se detiene frente a esta y dice:

Si quieren ver adelante, pero tengan cuidado por favor y en un susurro Tsuki dice _no quiero hacerles daño_.- Comunica Tsuki a las personas que la seguían de una distancia bastante prudente claro sin escuchar su susurro.

Tsuki retoma su camino, abre la puerta de la azotea y se encamina al centro de esta, cuando se encuentra en el centro del lugar dice:

Segundo elemento Trueno nivel 1

Al terminar de decir eso las llamas que hasta ahora se estaban conteniendo dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Tsuki salen tan fuertemente que a esta le cuesta controlarlas._ "Que hago, si sigo así puedo morir y por consecuente las llamas destruirán la escuela, piensa Tsuki piensa" _Al terminar su pensamiento a Tsuki se le ocurre una idea.

Segundo Elemento Trueno Nivel 2.-Dice Tsuki. Al instante después aparece una lanza, con la cual comienza a concentrar las llamas en la punta de esta, Tsuki comienza a concentrarse, coloca la lanza mirando hacia el cielo mientras que los chicos la miran asombrados de que esa cantidad de llamas se encontraran en su cuerpo, cuando ya todas las llamas están concentradas Tsuki grita LUVIA RELAMPAGEANTE, este ataque se dirige al cielo y explota en forma de lindos fuegos artificiales.

~Fiuuu~.- Silbido de sorpresa de Takeru.

Genial!.- Exclamación de Leila y Tenma.

Ah...-Suspiro de parte de Tsuki.-Esto es demasiado para mi (Tsuki cae de rodillas en el piso con la lanza en mano)_ "Me quedaría aquí todo el día pero…"_ Tsuki mira a todos los presentes y se avergüenza en el acto, ya que vieron el espectáculo que hizo n/n. Nerviosamente pronuncia estas palabras: …por favor.

Eh?.- Todos.

Disculpe pero no entendí nada de lo que trato de decir podría repetirlo otra vez señorita…-Dudando de cómo decirle a la chica que se encontraba frente a el pregunta el jefe maleante.

Ah… si lo…siento _"Que tonta ahora pensaran que soy rara"_, y en el mundo real (es decir en el afuera de los pensamientos de Tsuki) El jefe maleante espera que Tsuki digiera otra vez lo que trato de decir, pero nota un cambio en la expresión de esta y dice:

Disculpa.- tratando de llamar la atención de Tsuki.

Ah…Si disculpe.-Y lo logra.

Me podría decir su nombre?.-Pregunta el jefe mafioso.

Mi nombre… es… Sakura…wa Hi…Hikari dice en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos.

Tsuki Pov

"_Que vergüenza, además le estoy mintiendo, esto me hace sentir mal u.u"_

Después de que yo terminara de presentarme, sentí un ardor en mis mejillas así que baje mi cabeza para que no notaran mi sonrojo.

Lion Leonel mucho gusto me puede decir Lion.- Escucho que se presenta un chico, en ese instante levante la vista aun con mi sonrojo, _"Que linda"-Piensan todos._ Y me di cuenta que quien se presentaba era el jefe mafioso que parecía 2 años mayor que yo pero al darme cuenta su placa de grado era 1 (Eso quiere decir que tiene la misma edad que Tsuki 15 años ), tenia el cabello Plateado casi blanco con ojos café chocolate intenso.

Vincent a sus servicios.- Se presenta el maleante 1, un chico de la misma edad que el anterior de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules oscuros.

David es un placer.- Se presenta un chico de mi misma edad con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes musgo.

John un gusto.- Se presenta un chico igual que los anteriores de mi mismo grado, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos negros.

Terminaron de presentarse los maleantes que al parecer eran buenas personas.

Cozato Tenma mucho gusto y gracias por haberme ayudado.- Se presento el chico que salve hace un rato. El poseía un cabello anaranjado con unos bellos ojos azul cielo.

Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeru, Ola Hikari.- Me saludo un moreno de ojos pardos que a mi parecer parecía muy simpático.

Gokudera Hanabi.- Se presento una pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos color jade _"Hi…que miedo"_.

SASAGAWA RYOTHA.- Se presento o mejor dicho grito su nombre un peli verde con ojos dorados _"Que animado"_.

Yo soy Laila Bovino y ella es mi hermanita Leila es un placer conocerte.- Saludaron ambas azabaches a la vez. Les di una reverencia.

Rokudo Zebul.-Dijo un chico de cabellos azulados y unos bellos ojos azules que a mi parecer esconden un secreto. _"Que estas mirando" _escuche en mi cabeza, me sorprendí bastante y suponiendo que era Zebul conteste _"Tus ojos… son… muy bonitos n.n" _he inmediatamente Zebul se dio rápidamente vuelta para que yo no lo viera. _"Dije algo que lo molestara?"_

"_No… no te preocupes mi hermano es así" Eh? _ Y ahí me di cuenta que atrás de Zebul se encontraba una niña parecida a el que se presento diciendo:

Dokuro Nagi.- Dijo la chica

Disculpa, ustedes…son…hermanos?.- Pregunte con algo de temor.

Si, somos mellizos.-_"Gua con razón se parecen tanto"_

Solo faltaba que se presentara mi hermano pero eso era impo-Hibari Kyoya.-Dijo sorprendiéndome mi hermano.

General Pov

Muchos gusto a todos estoy a su cuidado n.n.- Dice Tsuki con una sonrisa mas radiante que el sol con la cual todos los chicos presentes, exceptuando a Kazuya, se sonrojan a tal extremo que parecen tomates, las chicas sienten un sentimiento (Valga la redundancia XD) muy cálido recorrerles el cuerpo, un sentimiento de preocupación e instinto de hermanas mayores hacia Tsuki.

Vamos.-Dice Kazuya dirigiéndose a la salida, molesto por las reacciones de los chicos hacia su hermana.

Eh?.-Tsuki.

No querías saber dónde está la oficina del director?.-Pregunta Kazuya.

Ah…Si, usted me llevara Hibari-sempai?

Y sin contestar a la pregunta Kazuya comienza a caminar dejando a Tsuki bastante atrás, antes de irse Tsuki se despide de todos, comienza a correr para poder alcanzar a Kazuya y dirigirse a la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>Bueno y aqui acaba el capi Muchas Gracias por sus review y porfavor No me tires una piña T.T (Sabes que me refiero a ti).<p>

Me despido hasta el Sabado 4 de Febrero, Tue Tue


	6. Scoprire la verità Parte 1 V

Ola! n.n volvi con un nuevo capitulo... Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero como ya saben me fui de vacaciones al sur de chile y dejenme decirles una cosa nunca pero NUNCA salgan de vaciones con toda pero TODA su familia.

Bueno sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

><p>Y sin contestar la pregunta Kazuya comienza a caminar dejando a Tsuki bastante atrás, antes de irse Tsuki se despide de todos, comienza a correr para poder alcanzar a Kazuya y dirigirse a la oficina del director.<p>

General Pov

Tsuki trata da alcanzar a su hermano lo más rápido que puede cuando de repente Kazuya desaparece después de doblar en una esquina, Tsuki acelera el paso pero al doblar choca con algo y cae al suelo, al levantar la vista se fija que choco con un chico bastante más alto que ella al menos media 1,80 aprox. Con cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos verdes con un toque de negro.

Lo…Sien…to.-Tsuki se levanta del piso y se disculpa con el chico y este le contesta.

No te preocupes también fue mi culpa, te encuentras bien?.-Dice el chico con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Eh? Si estoy bien,… disculpa… has visto a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros con cara de pocos amigos doblar por aquí?.-Dice Tsuki indicando por donde había venido, buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

A un chico con…_ "No será que se refiere a…". _Pero los pensamientos del chico fueron cortados por una voz detrás de él.

Kusakabe Tetsuka que haces fuera del aula de clases..-Dice la voz de pocos amigos (XD)

En ese instante el chico llamado Tetsuka se da vuelta y se topa con su jefe Hibari Kazuya.

Kazu-san bueno pues me dirigía hacia allí, cuando choque con esta chica. Y Tetsuka apunta a Tsuki que se encontraba detrás de el.

Tsuki al reconocer la voz asoma la cabeza por el lado de Tetsuka y…

Hibari-sempai!…usted es malo…al menos podría esperarme… no?.-Dice Tsuki enfadada (Mostrando un adorable puchero).

Mh…camina.-Sin una palabra mas Kazuya retoma su camino hacia la oficina del director.

Espere Hibari-Sempai!…Dirigiéndose a Tetsuka.- Hasta luego…nos vemos…adiós. Y como alma que lleva el diablo Tsuki salió muy rápido persiguiendo a su hermano.

Cuando Tsuki alcanza a su hermano lo ve detenido frente a una puerta esperándola, por su intuición Tsuki pudo deducir que esa era la oficina del director y que su hermano la estaba esperando para poder entrar.

Lista?.-Pronuncia su hermano cuando ella llega donde está el.

S…Si.-Responde Tsuki con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera hecha para alcanzar a su hermano.

Kazuya al escuchar la afirmación de su hermana toca la puerta y espera el permiso para poder entrar cuando se lo conceden este abre la puerta, deja pasar a su hermana y luego pasa cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Tsuki Pov

Al entrar en la oficina del director me doy cuenta que era muy acogedora, estaba tapizada con un tapiz (XD) color crema con una alfombra negra peludita (A que no son ricas esas alfombras n.n) unos muebles de madera blancos con toques en negros y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesita con tres sillones que eran de color blanco y cojines negros, antes de que terminara mi recorrido por la oficina se escucha una risa de un hombre.

Jajaja… Le gusta la decoración Señorita?.-Al sentirme descubierta me sentí muy avergonzada pero igualmente respondí.

Si…es…muy…bonita n.n .-Respondí con dificultad por el nerviosismo.

Siéntese señorita, usted también señorito Hibari.-Dijo el director.

Mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en los sillones que eran muy cómodos, el director se paró de su escritorio, se dirigió a la mesita de centro y tomo asiento.

Director esta chica vino a recoger su horario.-Dijo mi hermano.

Mh…Ya veo bueno pues para comenzar.-Dirigiéndose a mi-. Señorita me podría decir su nombre por favor?

Si claro…me llamo…Sakurawa…Hikari…mucho…gusto.-Dije entrecortado ya que me era muy difícil mentir.

El gusto es mío, me presento yo soy el director de esta escuela y me llamo Basil, n.n le sonrió al director, que a mi parecer es muy amable _"Tiene un aura muy limpia me da una tranquilidad muy refrescante, Porque será?"_.

Aquí tiene su horario, Hibari podrías acompañarla a la sala del Primer año A por favor.

Mh…Pronuncia mi hermano y sin previo aviso se levanta, sale de la oficina dejando nuevamente atrás muy pero muy atrás.

"_No otra vez, voy a terminar con un parocardiaco si sigo así T.T"_

Bueno…yo me retiro…hasta…luego…director…Basil. Recibo un asentimiento de cabeza del director y salgo de la oficina para perseguir a mi hermano otra vez, cuando lo encuentro estaba caminando de lo más tranquilo hacia la escalera, bajamos un piso doblamos por aquí y por alla, nos detuvimos en una puerta, la cual golpeamos para que nos abrieran luego de 2 minutos nos abrió un señor que vestía con ropa occidental y con una trensita en su pelo _"Se parece a papa…"_ pensé y el señor que estaba en la puerta esperando a que nosotros le dijéramos algo nos hablo:

Se les ofrece algo.-¿?¿?

Bueno pues yo…soy…la…nueva…alumna…y..y-Dije con un poquito de vergüenza.

Ah…asi que eres tu… me acaban de avisar que venias no te preocupes... pasa, el señor se dirige a mi hermano y le dice: gracias por traerla Kazuya.

Mh…y mi hermano se fue sin dejar ningún rastro, al entrar a la sala me asuste ya que todas las miradas se concentraban en mi, antes de que me desmallara ahí mismo el profesor hablo:

Bueno chicos como les estaba diciendo tendremos una nueva compañera y aquí esta.- Señorita por favor preséntese con sus nuevos compañeros.- Me dice el señor que al parecer es el profesor

"_Que vergüenza, hay mucha gente mirándome…tranquila Tsukiyoshi Tranquila."_

General Pov

Tsuki estaba delante de todos sus compañeros, muy nerviosa sin poder hablar por el nerviosismo y antes de que el profesor interviniera se escucha una voz que grita:

Vamos Hikari tu puedes!.-¿?¿?

Eh?_ "Quien grito eso?"_.-Piensa Tsuki

Tsuki pasa su vista por toda la sala hasta que se fija que en el fondo de la sala se encuentra una morena que la saluda y que al parecer era la persona que grito hace pocos segundos ,_"Leila Bovino si no me equivoco, que bueno así al menos conozco a alguien" _piensa Tsuki muy emocionada.

Bueno…Mucho…Gusto mi nombre es Sakurawa Hikari espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo Tsuki sonrojada por la vergüenza de hablarle a tanta gente.

Que linda.-Gritan los chicos.

Que tierna.-Gritan las chicas.

Ushishishi _ "Que chica mas linda, esto será muy divertido Ushishishi" _.-Piensa un chico en el aula. (Quien puede ser? XD)

Mh…_ "Voiiiii que esta pensando ese maldito de…".-Piensa un chico en el aula. _(Quien será?, n.n)

Mientras los alumnos comienzan a murmullar cosas como por ejemplo: No es esa la chica que estaba peleando en la mañana?, eso parece pero de cerca es muy linda, de que familia será?, me gustaría ser su novio, quiero que sea parte de mi familia, Pero todos esos murmullos no duraron mucho ya que fueron callados por una voz que grito:

VOIIIIIIIIIII Dejen de hacer tanto ruido si no quieren que los golpe basuras!.-Dice un chico con cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.

Chicos por favor dejen en paz a su nueva compañera. Vamos a ver… señorita Sakurawa…usted se sentara al lado del seño-ESPERE FON-SENSEI!

Uh (Suspiro de Fon) Que sucede señorita Bovino?

Hikari-chan se puede sentar aquí?.- Y Leila indica un asiento que estaba desocupado a su lado.

Mh… a usted que le parece señorita Sakurawa?

Me… parece genial n.n

Y Tsuki sonríe como un ángel y todos los chicos se sonrojan en el acto. _"Mh… esta señoria se parece a...interesante" _Piensa Fon

Esta bien entonces siéntese con la Señorita Bovino Leila.

Hi Sensei

Tsuki se dirige a su asiento, saluda a Leila y se sienta. Sin más contratiempos pasa la jornada escolar de Tsuki, sin imprevistos.

Tsuki sale de la escuela después de despedirse de Leila y se dirige a su casa pero en el camino comienza a pensar en su día (Díganme quien no hace eso XD) y se acuerda de algo que escucho en la mañana _"Que serán los chicos Vongola? O mejor dicho Porque a mi hermano le dicen así?, , Porque le dirán jefe a Lion?, David, Vincent y John son de la mafia? . Además nadie intervino en la pelea en donde estaban golpeando a Tenma estarán acostumbrados? Donde he escuchado eso de Vongola?. Sera mejor que le pregunte a mis padres… si eso es lo mejor."_

Después de divagar un muy buen rato sobre el tema Tsuki llega a su casa, entra con cuidado se dirige a su cuarto ordena su mochila pensando _"Tengo que echar el cuaderno de Lenguaje, Matemáticas y física… voy a tener un día bastante aburrido mañana u.u" _(No lo creas Tsuki no lo creas n.n)

Ah! Casi lo olvido tengo que preguntarles a mis padres sobre eso de Vongola.

Al terminar Tsuki se cambia de ropa, se coloca unos pantalones de mezclilla, una polera anaranjada con detalles en morados, unas convers y sale de su habitación.

Tsuki toma el pasadizo hacia la oficina de su mama, cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta escucha unas voces del otro lado que dicen:

Tsuna-sama hemos terminado con los preparativos para la fiesta, solamente falta entregar las últimas invitaciones y estaremos listos.-Dice Hayato _"Fiesta para que?".-Piensa Tsuki_

Esta bien Hayato, muchas gracias.-Contesta Tsuna.-Cuales son las invitaciones que faltan?

Solo faltarían las invitaciones de los arcobalenos y Varia.-Contesta Hayato extrañado por la pregunta de su Jefe. _" Arcobalenos, Varia , que es eso?"_

Esta bien, Hayato cuando les entregues las invitaciones a los arcobalenos y Varia dales esto.

Tsuna le entrega 13 cartas a Hayato, cada una de ellas es diferente ya sea por el color o por la insignia que poseen.

Si no aceptan las invitaciones diles que abran estas cartas y si aun después de leer las cartas no quieren venir diles que es un asunto oficial de Vongola y que no pueden negarse. _"Vongola!... no puede…ser….mama…papa."_

Entendido Tsuna-sama entregare las invitaciones de inmediato.

Y Hayato se retira de la oficina de Tsuna, en el momento que Hayato se va Tsuna continua con la reunión.

Mukuro, Chrome necesito que el día de la fiesta coloquen una barrera que impida que el enemigo pueda saber que pasa ahí adentro.

Esta bien Boss nos encargaremos.-Responde Chrome.

"_Estoy preocupado por Tsuki como abra terminado su primer día en la escuela?"_

Tsuna al perderse en sus pensamientos puso una cara de total preocupación lo que alerto a sus guardianes de que algo estaba mal, estos al percatarse de que Tsuna no respondía comenzaron a gritar su nombre.

Tsu…Tsun…Tsuna…TSUNA!

Eh?... Si que pasa?.-Cuando Tsuna finalmente respondió Takeshile pregunto

Tsuna, esta todo bien?, Hay algo que quieras contarnos? Algo que te preocupe?

Eh?...Ah...esta todo bien, no hay nada que deba contarles y no hay nada que me preocupe solo me perdi en mis pensamientos._ "Si Tsuna bien hecho sigue mintiéndoles a tus mejores amigos, esto no me gusta"_

Tsuna no termino de convencer a sus guardianes pero ellos al darse cuenta que Tsuna no tenia la intención de decirles guardaron silencio, ya que ellos confían en su jefe y saben que en cualquier momento el les dira lo que sea que no les quiere decir ahora.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy pueden volver a sus actividades regulares.-Dice Tsuna para terminar la reunión.

Tsuki que estaba en la puerta escucha como las personas que anteriormente estaban con su mama se iban entonces decidió entrar.

Tsuna al escuchar como se abría la puerta secreta, guarda los papeles de la reunión y llama a Tsuki para que pase, Tsuki pasa se sienta frente al escritorio y Tsuna comienza a hablar:

Tsuki y como te fue en tu primer día en la escu-Mama que es Vongola?.-Pregunta Tsuki con una determinación enorme en sus ojos.

"_Parece que ya no se lo voy a poder ocultar mas... Aquí vamos"._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer mi historia de verdad muchas gracias n.n<em>

_Gracias por los revierw y por sus comentarios... Me dan un buen apoyo n.n_

_Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo._

**_Bueno ahora necesito su ayuda,_**

_**que llama quieren que utilize Tsuki en el proximo capitulo y con quien quieren que se quede como pareja cualquier personaje es acepable(Hombre) espero sus comentarios. n.n**_

_~Besos y abrasos Tue Tue~_


	7. Part 2 Pioggia Terzo Elemento VI

Bueno aqui esta el 6 capitulo Guau no saben como vino a mi la inspiracion gracias a un Review en especial Gracias.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Ola Tsuki y como te fue en tu primer día en la escu-Mama que es Vongola?.-Pregunta Tsuki interrumpiendo la pregunta de su mama con una determinación enorme en sus ojos.<p>

"_Parece que ya no se lo voy a poder ocultar mas... Aquí vamos"._

Tsuki primero que nada toma asiento.-Dice Tsuna tranquilamente.

Tsuki obedece sin decir nada, mientras Tsuna comienza a pensar como poder decirle a su hija que el es un mafioso.

Tsuki tengo que pedirte un favor… Todo lo que hablemos aquí quedara entre nosotros dos hasta que sea el momento adecuado para contárselo a los demás

"_A los demás? A que se referirá mama?" _Hi mama.-Responde con un poco de duda Tsuki.

Bueno después de haber aclarado eso voy a contestar todas tus preguntas, adelante pregunta todo lo que quieras n.n, pero te advierto que no voy a poder contestarte todo con mucho detalle. Aclara Tsuna antes de comenzar.

"_Que pregunte todo lo que quiera…mh… bueno primero será esto…"_

Mama, que es Vongola?

La familia mafiosa más poderosa del Mundo.-Contesta simplemente y sinceramente Tsuna.

Porque me hermano tiene el apodo de chico Vongola?

Bueno…pues porque es mi hijo.

Y eso que tiene que ver?

Bueno…Pues…yo soy el jefe.

El jefe de qué?

De Vongola…

(Minutos de silencio)

Q…qu…que…Que…QUE!

Paso un buen rato para que Tsuki pudiera procesar la información que acaba de recibir pero cuando finalmente entendió comenzó a decir:

A ver si entendí mama, tu eres el jefe de la familia mafiosa más grande del mundo, por lo tanto eso hace que a Kazu-ni le digan chico Vongola solo porque es tu hijo?.

Bueno, si y no…Haber como te lo explico, en la mafia existe un código que dice algo parecido a esto; _Se le debe tener un completo respeto a la familia con más poder, eso también incluye a los hijos del jefe y a los hijos de los guardianes de dicha familia._

"_Eso quiere decir que los chicos que estaban con mi hermano en la mañana son los hijos de los guardianes de mama; Espera!...eso quiere decir que Leila pertenece a la mafia. Es mucha información para mi cabeza"._

Mama… Todas las personas que van… a mi… escuela…son mafiosos?

Bueno…Si n.n pero no te preocupes no todos son malos._"Y dice eso con una sorisa!"_

"_Esto debe ser una broma…eso quiere decir que Tenma, Lion y los chicos todos son mafiosos"_

Mama a decir verdad hoy me pasaron cosas muy extrañas y entre ellas conocí a los hijos de tus guardianes, a un chico llamado Tenma, a Lion Leonel y a sus subordinados; Además, te acuerdas de los brazaletes que medio mi papa esta mañana(Tsuna asiente con la cabeza)… Bueno pues hablan y dentro de ellos hay un universo…y…hay algo dentro de ellos a lo cual le puse nombre y se llama Lia, También Lia me enseño como utilizar los Brazaletes por ultimo salen llamas y armas muy bonitas de ellos.(Tsuna comienza a pensar) _"Kyoya le diste armas a nuestra hija...Te voy a matar"_ Lo que si no entiendo es porque mi papa me dio algo así.

Jejeje…Al parecer tuviste un día muy agitado (Jaja ni que lo digas fueron 5 capítulos solo para el primer día XD) .-Dijo Tsuna al percatarse que su hija le hablaba.

Bueno después de que a Tsuki le contestaran casi todas sus preguntas esta formulo la última pregunta que se le cruzaba por la cabeza y esta fue

Mama porque no le puedo decir a nadie quien soy?.-Pregunto Tsuki ya que se acordó de lo que le dijo su mama el día anterior.

Los siento Tsuki pero esa pregunta no te la puedo responder ahora.-Le contesto lo mismo que con las preguntas anteriores que no fueron contestadas.

Esta bien mama…Eso seria mi…interrogatorio…no tengo mas pre…guntas. Dijo Tsuki con nerviosismo ya que volvió su lado tímido.

"_Jajaja…se parece a mi hace… muchos años… es tan tierna n.n" _Piensa Tsuna.

Ya que Tsuki se dio cuenta de que su mama se fue en una sus fantasías decidió retirarse a su habitación, ya que estaba muy cansada. Tsuki salió cuidadosamente de la oficina para no hacer ningún ruido que molestara a su mama, se dirigió a su habitación, recorrió muchos pasillos subió algunas escaleras y abrió la puerta que conectaba con su pieza, entro en esta se coloco su pijama reviso sus cuadernos, hizo su tarea y se fue a acostar no sin antes decirle buenas noches a su nueva amiga.

Buenas Noches Lia Auughhhhhh(Un gran bostezo se escucha en la habitación)

**Buenas noches Tsukiyoshi-sama**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Noche del 6 Día para el cumpleaños/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva día 5/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habitación de Tsuki

Nos encontramos en la habitación de nuestra protagonista esperando que esta se despierte…Cuando el reloj marca las 7:00 a.m. comienza a sonar la alarma Tsuki comienza a despertar poco a poco cuando despierta totalmente se levanta de la cama, se dirige al baño se ducha sale del baño se coloca el uniforme de la escuela termina de arreglarse y se dirige a la oficina de su mama para despedirse, cuando Tsuki trata de abrir la puerta secreta de la oficina de su mama se da cuenta que esta cerrada _"Quiere decir que no puedo entrar…y yo que quería despedirme de mi mama…No Tsuki no puedes ser egoísta tu mama maneja la mafia no puedes molestarlo con trivialidades…Me voy a la escuela mama...Suerte" _ y Tsuki sale camino a la escuela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dentro de la oficina de Tsuna

Y así están las cosas, le conté todo a Tsuki a excepción de lo que paso en su nacimiento creo que es mejor contárselo el día de su cumpleaños.

Mh… no creo que sea buena idea puede que le arruines el día Oka-Sama.

Tienes razón pero me arriesgare Kazuya.

Esta bien nosotros te apoyaremos por cualquier cosa.-Dice Kyoya

Gracias Kyoya, Kazuya n.n

(Sonrisa ladeada de ambos Hibaris) (A que suena raro XD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De vuelta con Tsuki

Tsuki va caminando sin prestarle atención a nada y cuando digo a nada es a nada, tanto así que esta cruzo con luz roja un semáforo y mientras cruzaba se aproximaba un camión a 256 k/h que toco la bocina pero antes de que Tsuki pudiera reaccionar para que el camión no la atropellara siente unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura mientras es empujada hacia la vereda.

Gracias…por…salvar-ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE, CASI TE MATAS MALDITA NIÑATA!, TE QUIERES MORIR!

Grito la persona que hace algunos minutos la había salvado Tsuki levanto la vista para saber quién era su salvador y se encontró con el mismo chico que paro los mormullos sobre su persona el otro día en clases (Pero si fue ayer jaja XD)

Gra…cias…Por…salvarme…-Dijo casi en un susurro pero que fue audible para el chico que aun la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

M…me podrías soltar por…favor…-Pidió Tsuki con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cercanía del chico.

Eh?...y recién allí Shark (El chico) se da cuenta que aun no soltaba a Tsuki-.A si Lo Siento.

No… hay…problema n.n.-Le contesta Tsuki con una sonrisa.

Shark-kun estas bien!.-¿?¿?

Grita una voz del otro lado de la calle llamando al chico.

"_Shark así que ese en su nombre"_ Piensa Tsuki mirando al chico que parecía muy nervioso.

Mh…Shark-san yo me tengo que retirar con permiso.

Y Tsuki se va dejando a Shark esperando que su hermano mayor Saru cruzara la calle. Saru era igual a Xanxus exceptuando sus ojos que eran grises y no rojos.

Cuando Saru logro cruzar la calle se abalanzo hacia su hermano con un abrazo muy pero muy apretado (Abrazo se oso XD) Saru…aire…necesito…aire.-Dice Shark con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Jajajaja…Lo siento.-Saru suelta a Shark y así después del papelón que formaron en la calle estos retoman el camino hacia la escuela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela en donde Tsuki esta parada pensando _"Ahora que la miro bien si parece una escuela mafiosa a Tsuki olvidate de eso tienes que comportarte como siempre" _aufh…Suspiro ahogado por parte de Tsuki, mientras esta sigue pensando en la entrada de la escuela detrás de ella se estaciona una limosina por la cual bajan los "Chicos Vongola" que se encuentran…discutiendo como es ya costumbre.

La menor de todos se percata que en la entrada se encontraba su única amiga...(Digo única a quien no le a pasado que cuando alguien tiene un alto rango (más en la mafia) todas las personas que se te acercan solo quieren algo de ti que no necesariamente es amistad) y corre directamente hacia ella mientras grita

HIKARI!.- Mientras es observada por todos los chicos que se encontraban en la escuela en ese momento (Tomen en cuenta que son como las 7:30 a.m.). La suso dicha se da la vuelta pero no alcanza a divisar de quien es la silueta que le salta enzima y como Leila venia a una velocidad ridículamente alta Tsuki pierde el equilibrio y ambas esperan el golpe…que nunca llega y cuando ambas abren los ojos se dan cuenta que Tsuki se encontraba sostenida por Tenma y Lion que llegaron en el momento más oportuno.

Están bien las dos? Preguntan los chicos al unisono.

Si…Gracias a ustedes n.n y Tsuki les regala una sonrisa a ambos con la cual Tenma se sonroja al máximo y Lion solo sonríe con respeto a Tsuki y le dice: No hay de que Hikari-sama _"Hikari-sama…okey ahora si me siento rara jejeje(Risa nerviosa mental de Tsuki)"_

Tsuki se da cuenta que tiene un peso extra (Recién te das cuenta XD) y lo identifica como Leila la cual no se movía ni un poquito y eso la asusto.

Bovino-san, Bovino-san…Leila y Leila reacciona, se abraza de Tsuki y le dice: Buenos días Hikari!

Buenos días Leila.

Ambas chicas se levantan y le dan las gracias apropiadamente a los chicos cuando escuchan un

CALLATE IDIOTA, ME TIENE ARTA LA VOY A MATAR AQUÍ MISMO! Grito que provenía desde donde venia Leila hace un ratito.

Oh Oh…Empezaron de nuevo… .-Dicen Tenma, Lion y sus subordinados. (Como… estaban ahí los subordinados?...eso se llama poder del autor guajajaja(Risa maquiavélica)

Quienes?.-Pregunta inocentemente Tsuki, segundos después de que Tsuki hiciera la pregunta se escucha una explosión por donde mismo venia el grito y solo por curiosidad Tsuki fue al lugar de la explosión y que encontró…Bueno a los "Chicos Vongola" en medio de una pelea campal todos contra todos Zebul y Nagi competían por quien hacia la ilusión más poderosa mientras dañaban la salud mental de todos los presentes, Hanabi y Kazuya peleaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras Takeru trataba de detenerlos para que no destruyeran mucho, Laila y Ryotha estaban peleando por sabe tu que pero lo que si se sabe es que no eran peleas normales.

Que es esto?... _"Oh… es cierto son de la mafia"_ Se responde a si misma Tsuki.

Hikari!...

Eh?.-Tsuki se da la vuelta y se topa con un Tenma muy preocupado.

Hikari-san…Estas…Bien?.-Dice entrecortado por la falta de aire.

Si…Pero hay que detenerlos.-Dice Tsuki refiriéndose a los chicos que se están matando a saber tu porque.

Si tienes razón…pero nadie a salido vivo cuando se trata de detenerlos cuando están así.

Ohh...-Asombro por parte de Tsuki.

Pero que los abra puesto así?

Ni idea

Creo que yo puedo explicar eso…-Dice Leila llegando junto a Lion y sus subordinados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estamos en la limosina Vongola pera el transporte exclusivo de los hijos de Vongola.

Chicos les hice galletas.-Dice Leila muy emocionada.-Aquí tienen

Leila les entrega una bolsita a cada uno y espera a que coman….pero no pasa nada.

Que pasa no quieren?.-Dice Leila con l carita de pena.

Bueno…no es eso pero es que tu eres pésima para cocinar como hiciste para que te quedaran así?.-Afirma y pregunta Laila.

Bueno si cada uno come una yo les digo.- Sonrisa malvada de Leila.

Así por la curiosidad los chicos probaron una galleta pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato…y como estaban?.-Pregunta ilusionada Leila ocultando su sonrisa malvada.

Bueno pues están muy buenas ahora dinos como hiciste para que te quedaran así?.-Pregunta Laila.

Bueno pues la tía Bianchi me ayudo.-Dice Leila con una sonrisa igual a el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Que?.-Gritan todos los chicos, pero cuando están a punto de matar a Leila esta sale del coche ya que ya habían llegado a la escuela.

Antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta Takeru dijo: A vamos no puede ser tan malo la tía Bianchi solo la ayudo no las cocino.

CALLATE IDIOTA, ME TIENE ARTA LA VOY A MATAR AQUÍ MISMO!

En ese instante se dan cuenta que Leila no está en el auto y salen de el.

A DONDE SE FUE?

Tranquilízate Hanabi.-Le pide Takeru

Ya basta herbívoros, Me molestan, los golpeare hasta la muerte.- Amenaza Kazuya a todos.

YA BASTA ME TIENES ARTA QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES PARA AMENAZARME ASÍ MALDITO FANATICO DE LAS PELEAS!.-Grita Hanabi.

Mh….-Y Kazuya comienza a pelear con Hanabi mientras que Takeru trata de detenerlos sin resultados.

PELEA EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMA!

Ya cállate envés de gritar así deberías detenerlos

PERO SI TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE TU HERMANA

Puede ser pero no te voy a dejar que la molestes, ven pelea

ESTREMO, y así fue como Ryotha y Laila comenzaron a pelear.

Jufufufu siempre igual Nagi quieres hacer una competencia de ilusiones.

Mh… está bien Oni-chan… pero yo ganare…yujujuju (Jajaja no se me ocurrió otra risa XD)

Suerte y así comenzó la pelea entre los mellizos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin Del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y así fue como paso

Entonces todo esto es tu culpa!.-Dijeron todos al unisonó exceptuando a Tsuki.

Lo…Siento….-Contesta al borde de las lagrimas Leila.

Ya basta!...Leila porque lo hiciste?

Bueno…es…que… papa no me toma atención siempre es Laila, Laila y a mama no lo veo hace tiempo, me…siento…muy sola… y Leila rompe en llanto.

Tsuki cuando ve a Leila llorar se le acerca, la abraza y le dice: Tranquila ahora yo estoy contigo. Leila comienza a detener el llanto cuando empieza a sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de ella y esta los identifica como los brazos de Hikari.

Ne…Hikari…

Si Leila?.-Pregunta curiosa Tsuki por saber que va a decir Leila.

Puedo decirte Hikari-Ne…

Eh?...Claro, no hay problema n.n , Pero ahora hay que solucionar esto.

Hi!

Lia necesito tu ayuda!

"_**Lo que usted diga"**_

"_Lia? Será el nombre de esa voz".-_Piensa Leila

Tercer Elemento Lluvia Nivel 1.-Tsuki comienza a concentrar llamas de la lluvia en sus manos, se acerca a los chicos que están peleando y grita: OLA TRANQUILIZANTE. Y sin más Ryotha, Laila, Nagi, Zebul dejan de pelear pero Hanabi y Kazuya continúan peleando.

En serio no tienen remedio.-Dice Tsuki

Yamamoto-san aléjese de ellos!.-Grita Leila

Está bien!.-Y Takeru se aleja de la pelea, Tsuki se acerca sigilosamente diciendo: Tercer Elemento Lluvia Nivel 2, al terminar de decirlo en las manos de Tsuki aparece una espada gigante con el dibujo de una gota y grita Acuarium! Al decirlo se genera una gran bola de energía que impacta directamente a ambos peleadores y sacia su deseo de pelear entre si.

Menos mal…-Dice aliviada Tsuki. Ignorando olímpicamente el aura oscura que rodeaba a Hanabi.

TU! POR QUE NOS ATACASTE!

Si no lo hacía no se iban a detener, por eso lo hice n.n Tsuki le regala una sonrisa radiante a Hanabi y esta se calla totalmente ya que con esa sonrisa su ira se desvaneció totalmente.

Hikari-ne!.-Leila se abalanza donde Tsuki y le dice: Gracias!...Te quiero…

De nada Leila.-Tsuki le dice a Leila

Hikari-sama.-Dice Lion

Eh? Yo?

Si.

Lion se arrodilla frente a Hikari y pronuncia esto.

Yo Lion Leonel le doy mi total Lealtad a la persona que se encuentra frente a mi y que me salvo de mi lado oscuro.

L…L…Lio…Lion…no…es…necesario…-Dice Tsuki con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Si lo es yo la voy a proteger con mi vid-NO, digo te lo agradezco pero yo no quiero que alguien se lastime por mi culpa.-Dice Tsuki con la mirada triste.

Esta bien yo seré quien la proteja para vivir un día mas con usted.

n.n ahí si

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde (13:00 p.m.) Sera mejor que vallamos a clases no lo creen.-Dice Takeru

No lo hagan hoy salíamos a esta hora.-Dice Kazuya.

De verdad…Jupi…Hikari-ne vamos a alguna parte mh…al parque vamos al parque.

No lo se Leila necesito…preguntarle a mi mama…-Dice Tsuki

Kazuya le hace un gesto a Tsuki que significaba "No te preocupes yo me encargo"

Esta bien yo voy.-Dice Tsuki

Y nosotros.-Dicen todos

Vamos al parque!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el parque 14:00hrs p.m.

Hikari-ne…Hikari-ne vamos por un helado!

Esta bien, vamos.

Y así Tsuki, Leila y Nagi fueron a comprar unos helados.

Señor! Queremos helado!

Buenas Tardes señorita Leila.

Ola Cristian, vengo por helado!

Como usted guste que se le ofrece.

Yo quiero un helado de vainilla Y tu Nagi, Hikari-ne?

Mora.-Responde Nagi

A mi me gustaría un helado de naranja por favor señor.

Por supuesto, aquí están.

Muchas Gracias!.-Dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó.

Las chicas salen de la heladería para dirigirse en donde las estaban esperando cuando Leila choca con un chico que le cae el helado de esta.

Tu mocosa que crees que hay hecho has manchado mi polera ahora me la pagas o te rompo la cara.

"_Oh-Oh" _Piensa Leila

* * *

><p>Bueno... y les gusto?<p>

Me gustaria agradecerle a mi prima Alejandra por leer mi historia antes que nadie y revisarla...Gracias Ale!

Bueno Aqui les dejo la pagina para que puedan ver las armas que van a ir apareciendo poco a poco y las que ya aparecieron. Pongan f a c e b o o k delante del enlace sin espacios.

.com/media/set/?set=a.3241882491157.157240.1389672022&type=3

Gracias por los review n.n y mas a ti Mokasahaya que siempre me escribe en todos los capitulos Reverencia GRACIAS!

Los quiero mucho ~Tue Tue~


	8. Quarto elemento di Tempesta VII

Ola! Aqui esta el Septimo Capitulo! n.n Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Las chicas salen de la heladería para dirigirse a donde las estaban esperando en ese momento Leila choca con un chico y a este le cae el helado encima.<p>

TU MOCOSA!.-El sujeto toma a Leila del brazo y empieza a zamarrearla muy bruscamente mientras dice:

Mira lo que has hecho, crees que te saldrá fácil me pagas la polera o te rompo la cara.

"_Que hago me duele u.u"_

Leila!.-Grita Tsuki.

Suéltela, yo le pagare la polera pero por favor suéltela.-Dice Tsuki.

El sujeto y sus acompañantes se voltean a ver a Tsuki _"Mh…esta niña no esta nada mal"_ piensa el sujeto y este comienzan a acercarse a ella sin buenas intenciones, Nagi al percatarse de las intenciones de los sujetos se coloca frente a Tsuki protegiéndola.

Dokuro-san Que haces?.-Dice Tsuki preocupada por Nagi.

Mh…Que tal si envés de pagarme la polera con dinero me la pagas de otra forma niña.-Dice el sujeto con lujuria en sus ojos.

Eh?...(Tsuki está procesando la información Por Favor Espere XD) ...Ah!Tsuki grita con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

No te asustes pequeña te la vas a pasar muy bien.-Dice el sujeto acercándose a Tsuki.- Y tu niña no estás mal también bienes con nosotros.-Dice tomando el mentón de Nagi y acercándola al suyo a unos pocos milímetros del beso entre Nagi y el sujeto, Nagi golpea al sujeto con un rodillazo en el abdomen, el sujeto suelta a Leila por el repentino golpe, Nagi toma a Tsuki que aun estaba en shock le dice a Leila Corre y salen corriendo mientras son perseguidas por los sujetos.

A donde vamos Nagi?.-Pregunta Leila preocupada por Tsuki quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que comenzaron a correr.

A un lugar donde no hayan tantas personas.- Contesta Nagi.

"_Ten…go…miedo…alguien…ayúdeme…"._Piensa Tsuki en su estado de shock esto es escuchado por 11 chicos.

Nagi seguía corriendo junto con Leila hasta que esta su tropieza con un desnivel en el cemento.

Au…-Dice Leila al caer.

Las tenemos, ya no van a poder correr más.-Dice el jefe de los sujetos mientras rodean a las chicas.

Jajaja vamos a divertirnos un buen rato con estas muñecas jajaja.-Dice el sujeto tomando a Tsuki aun en estado de shock.-Yo elijo a esta, está bastante buena jajaja.-Dice lamiendo la mano de esta.

Suéltala!.-Dice una voz detrás de los maleantes.

Quien osa a detenerme en mi minuto de plaAh!.-El sujeto es callado por un golpe en la cara proporcionado por, nada mas ni nada menos que Tenma.

Tu mocoso quien te crees que eres?.-Pregunta el maleante mientras trata de golpear a Tenma el cual esquiva todos los golpes que le son enviados.

No voy a perdonarte nunca!.-Tenma le da una patada en la cabeza enterrando al maleante en el piso. _"No te voy a perdonar por tocarla, maldito!"_ Piensa Tenma mientras golpea al sujeto; Tenma estaba siego por su propia ira.

Jefe!.-Dicen los sujetos que tenían acorraladas a las chicas. Tenma se voltea a ver a los sujetos y les dice con voz de ultratumba: Sera mejor que se vallan si no quieren que los mate aquí mismo.

Aaaaa!...Nos vengaremos de esta…Volveremos!…No lo olviden.-Dice uno de los sujetos mientras el resto se va despavorido a una velocidad increíble que supera al corre caminos.

Tenma dirige su vista a donde estaban las chicas para ver si se encontraban bien y se da cuenta que Tsuki no se movía ni un centímetro, que estaba en estado de shock por lo tanto Tenma comienza a acercarse lentamente y comienza a llamarla

Sakurawa-San…Sakurawa-san…-Y no hay respuesta.-_"Y ahora que hago no responde, ese maldito que le habrá hecho." _Tenma reúne el valor suficiente, abraza a Tsuki quien corresponde el abrazo ya que le proporciona seguridad y comienza a llorar sin parar, pero aun tratando de procesar lo acontecido, en ese mismo instante aparecen los chicos y Takeru pregunta. Que fue lo que paso?...Ven a Nagi y Leila agotadas por la carrera mientras que Tsuki estaba en los brazos de Tenma llorando sin moverse.

Nagi que era la única que podía hablar en ese momento les pidió a los chicos que fueran a otro lugar estos obedientemente obedecieron ya que vieron a sus amigas muy afectadas y al llegar a una plaza (15:30hrs p.m.) les conto todo lo sucedido a los chicos, estos lo primero que hicieron fue:

Como están?, No les hicieron nada?.-Bombardearlas de preguntas.

Nosotras estamos bien pero Hikari-ne no, ha estado en estado de shock desde que el sujeto la atrapo cuando llego Tenma y la abrazo esta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hace poco comenzó a cesar su llanto me tiene preocupada u.u además no responde cuando la llamamos.-Dice Leila preocupada por su nueva hermana.

Todos los chicos voltean a donde se encontraba Tsuki que aun estaba abrazada de Tenma deteniendo su llanto mientras que Lion y los chicos estaban tratando de llamarla por si contestaba pero nada no había caso, no respondía.

Esto me preocupa posiblemente sufrió un shock demasiado potente y le cueste volver en si (Laila se daba cuenta que junto a Tenma, Tsuki se veía más tranquila) _"Interesante."_ -Dice Laila

Que podemos hacer?.-Pregunta Takeru preocupado por su nueva amiga.

Por ahora lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila, además me doy cuenta que junto a Tenma la niña se siente mejor.-Dice en un tono insinuante Laila.

Tenma que estaba escuchando todo se pone rojo como tomate al escuchar el comentario en doble sentido de Laila, iba a decir algo pero su comentario fue interrumpido por un Bang!.-En el silencio del parque a las 16:00 p.m. se escucha un disparo y un grito que dice:

Jajaja dijimos que volveríamos y aquí estamos.-Dice el mismo sujeto que Tenma golpeo anteriormente lleno de vendas (Imagínense a las momias de Egipto pero sin el glamur XD), rodeado por miles y miles de sujetos armados con pistolas y fieros de cañería.-Denme a la chica si no quieren salir heridos jajaja.- Ríe de forma Viejo verde. (Ni yo se que forma es esa XD)

Que hacemos ahora…Yo no voy a entregarles a Hikari-ne.-Dice Leila colocándose a un lado de Tsuki mientras veía la cara de los chicos que estaban pensando que hacer.

No se ustedes pero nosotros la protegeremos.-Dicen Tenma, Lion y sus subordinados simultáneamente. Tenma suelta a Tsuki y le dice en un susurro _"Volveré no te preocupes, te protegeré"_, Tsuki suelta el agarre que le estaba dando a Tenma mientras que este le dice a Leila: Leila, Quédate con ella y protégela.

Si lo sé, lo hubiera hecho sin que me lo digieras.-Responde Leila.

Tenma, Lion y sus subordinados se acercan a los sujetos mientras dicen: Nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ustedes!. Los sujetos que en ese momento estaban discutiendo que, Que harían con la chica cuando se las entregasen pararon en seco toda discusión, miraron a los chicos y…jajajaja se echaron a reír mientras el jefe decía: Ustedes jajaja contra nosotros ajajaja No lo creo! ATAQUENLOS Y TRAIGANME A LA CHICA!

Tenma se pone en posición de pelea pero ve que el sujeto cae de lleno al suelo por ¿Una tonfa?

No dejare que la toquen.-Dice la voz de Kazuya detrás de el.

Jajaja ese es su refuerzo jajajaja Que idiotas! Jajaja

Te equivocas sus refuerzos son las personas que están detrás de ti.-Dice una voz detrás del sujeto.

Eh?.-El sujeto se voltea y ve a 4 chicos listos para la pelea.

MALDITOS MOCOSOS!...NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ ATAQUENLOS!.-Dice el Jefe de los sujetos.

Y así comienza la batalla Mafia V/S Sujetos (XD) con una clara ventaja para los sujetos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto con Tsuki.

"_Que estoy haciendo…Los chicos están peleando por mi...y yo aquí sin hacer nada…..Pero que puede hacer una chica como yo…nada u.u"_

"_**Se equivoca usted es muy fuerte maestra"**_

"_No mientas Lia…Yo no pude ayudar a Leila y Dokuro-san me quede quieta mientras ellas me protegían además Tenma y Lion…. todos ellos me tienen que proteger…YO NO SIRVO PARA NADA!"_

"_**No sea estúpida!, usted cree que yo la hubiera elegido como mi maestra si usted fuera débil"**_

"_Lia…Lo siento…yo…yo…Gracias…Lia"_

"_**De nada, ahora valla y golpee a algunos sujetos"**_

"_Jajaja…Ok"_

En ese instante Tsuki comienza a levantarse bajo la atónita mirada de Leila.

Hikari-ne?.-Pregunta atónita Leila.

Si?...Leila n.n y Tsuki sonríe como normalmente lo hace mientras Leila se tira sobre ella abrazándola y diciendo entre sollozos_"Que bueno…Hikari-ne"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la pelea

Los chicos se encontraban con una gran desventaja no por el poder que poseían sino por el numero de contrincantes, además los sujetos utilizaban trucos muy pero muy bajos, cansados de esto los chicos comenzaron discutir sobre que hacer para eso se ocultan arriba de un árbol y comienzan a hablar mientras escuchaban a los sujetos llamarles.

Tenemos que hacer algo sino perderemos y se llevaran a Hikari.-Dice Takeru

Si tienes razón, pero que podemos hacer nos superan en número.-Dice Tenma

TIENE RAZON NOS SUPERAN EXTREMADAMENTE EN NÚMERO!.-Dice….Ryotha.

Solo tenemos que matarlos y ya asunto resuelto.-Dice Hanabi.

Hanabi! No digas eso.-La regaña Takeru.

Mh….-Hanabi.

Bueno si no saben que hacer, les puedo dar una idea?.-¿?¿?¿?

Eh?.-Dicen los chicos por la repentina voz se dan vuelta y se topan con…

Hikari!.-Dice Tenma asombrado por la presencia de la chica.

n.n Me disculpo por haberlos preocupado.-Dice Tsuki.

De que idea estas hablando?.-Pregunta Zebul que estaba ajeno a la discusión entre los chicos hasta que llego Tsuki.

Bueno pues…..(Cuchicheo entre los chicos XD)….

ESTAS LOCA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VALLAS!.-Grita Hanabi preocupada aunque no lo admitiera de Tsuki.

Gokudera-san…Confía en mi…No me pasara nada.-Dice Tsuki con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

Hanabi mira a Tsuki y se da cuenta que en los ojos de esta no hay dudas sino completa confianza.

AHHHH!...Esta bien pero no me echen la culpa si algo sale mal.-Dice Hanabi derrotada por la mirada de la azabache. (Yo: No seas mentirosa yo se que confías en ella, Hanabi: CALLATE ¬/¬)

Jajajaja….Bueno comencemos.-Dice Takeru mientras piensa _"Nadie había podido convencer a Hanabi…bueno nadie excepto…ÉL…Podría ser que…No es imposible jajajaja"_

Vamos!

Los chicos con una nueva autoestima lista para pelear comienzan el contra-ataque Leila y Laila protegían la retaguardia de los chicos mientras Hanabi, Takeru, Vincent y Ryotha se concentraban en golpear a los enemigos dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, Nagi y Zebul estaban haciendo una barrera para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ahí sucedía al mismo tiempo Kazuya, David, John peleaban con los sujetos que poseían armas (Cuchillas, Pistolas y Palos de tubería(armas de peleoneros de calle) mientras Tenma, Lion y Tsuki se acercaban al jefe de los sujetos sigilosamente para poder atacarlo pero…Ola muñeca.-Detrás de Tsuki se escucha la voz del Jefe mientras este la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo.-Mh…Esto será divertido.-Dice el jefe.

Si que lo será.-Dice Tsuki acercándose al oído del jefe mafioso y dice: Cuarto elemento Tormenta Nivel 1…

Eh?.-Antes de que el jefe pudiera decir otra cosa Tsuki coloco su mano en la mano que la tenia presa en un abrazo poco agradable y al contacto el sujeto grita AH! QUE HICISTE…MALDITA MOCOSA!. La mano del jefe estaba totalmente carbonizada como si la hubieran metido en un horno por un día completo, Tsuki al verse libre del desagradable abrazo procede a la última etapa del plan.

Cuarto elemento Tormenta nivel 2 y aparece una espada doble en la mano de Tsuki, esta comienza a concentrar las llamas en las puntas de la espada.-Que vas a hacer?….no….espera….esto….lo podemos….arreglar.-Dice el jefe asustado.

No lo creo atacaste a mis amigos y eso no lo puedo perdonar.-Dice Tsuki al jefe maleante.

Al terminar de concentrar las llamas Tsuki grita: Tornado salvaje! y como dice el nombre del ataque era un tornado que se originaba en las puntas de la espada generando así que todos los cuerpos inconscientes y el jefe de los sujetos salieran volando fuera del campo ilusorio a saber tu adonde.

Hikari-sama, Lo hizo.-Dice Lion cuando Tsuki desactiva su arma y se acerca a ellos.

No, te equivocas lo hicimos juntos.-Dice Tsuki sonriendo como solo ella sabe.

EXREMADAMENTE BUEN TRABAJO EN EQUIPO!.-Dice Ryotha

No lo podría decir mejor Sasagawa-san.-Dice Tsuki.

Dime Ryotha!.-Dice Ryotha en un volumen menos fuerte.

Mh…Entonces Ryotha-sempai n.n

Así me gusta!.-Dice Ryotha.

Tsuki comienza a conversar con Lia mientras veía a los chicos divertirse.

"Tenias razón Lia…"

"…"

"_Pero…este poder solo lo utilizare para protegerlos." _Piensa Tsuki mientras ve a sus nuevos amigos.

"_**Me parece lo mejor Tsukiyoshi-sama"**_

Jejeje…Rie Tsuki por lo bajo y se fija en su reloj de muñeca ve la hora y

Ah!

Que pasa Hikari-ne?.-Preocupada por el repentino grito de Tsuki.

Tengo que ir a casa mi mama debe estar muy preocupada y es muy tarde.-Dice Tsuki preocupada por la hora (18:00hrs)(Si la pelas duro 2 horas XD)

Te llevamos!.-Dice Takeru.

"_Si me llevan van a saber que vivo con ellos…no…no se puede"_

NO!...Me voy, nos vemos mañana!.-Y Tsuki se va sin más dejando a sus amigos con algo en sus mentes

"_Eso fue extraño"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Noche del 5to Día para el cumpleaños/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva día 4/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 4 días de la fiesta en la mansión Vongola hay un caos total personas van y vienen como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo esto se debe a que a la fiesta asistirán las familias más importantes de la mafia tanto familias aliadas como enemigas de Vongola y tiene que estar todo perfecto para este evento además la fiesta está siendo organiza personalmente por los guardianes y el jefe de la familia Vongola. El Guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato se encarga de las relaciones públicas, es decir, entrega todas las invitaciones personalmente y se encarga de que todo este perfecto, El Guardián de la Lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi y el Guardián del Sol Sasagawa Ryohei son los encargados de la comida para fiesta, Los Guardianes de la niebla Rokudo Mokuro y Dokuro Chrome son los encargados de las decoraciones del salón donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta mientras que el Guardián del Trueno Bovino Lambo es el encargado de la música para la fiesta, El Guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya es el encargado de la seguridad para ese día ya que como van a asistir diferentes familias nada puede salir mal, por lo mismo El Guardián del Cielo de la Familia Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi se esta encargando de asignar las habitaciones a sus invitados más problemáticos: Los Varia y los Arcobalenos.

Ah…(Suspiro de Tsuna)…Esto es difícil _"Además no se que voy a decir en la fiesta sobre __**"eso"**__"_

Toc Toc

Adelante

Tsuna-sama han llegado…-Dice Hayato después de ingresar a la oficina de Tsuna.

No…Puede ser…-Dice Tsuna tan pálido como un papel. Después de que Tsuna se recuperara de su Shock (O rayos si que les gusta estar en Shock XD) recupera la compostura y le dice a Hayato:

Diles que estaré ahí en unos minutos bajare cuando termine de hacer esto.

Esta bien Tsuna-sama.-Y Hayato se retira de la oficina dejando a un Tsuna muy preocupado_ "Tengo que terminar esto ya sino quiero pagar las construcciones del la mansión mas adelante"_.-Piensa Tsuna poniendo manos a la obra.

Hayato caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una puerta al abrirla se encuentra con Los arcobalenos y Varia.

Lamento las molestias pero Tsuna-sama no puede atenderlos de inmediato me pidió que les dijera que bajara en algunos momentos. Si no es un atrevimiento ¿Dónde están sus hijos?-Pregunta Hayato.

Vendrán el día de la fiesta Gokudera.-Responde Reborn a la interrogante de Hayato.

Cuando su duda fue contestada Hayato se retiro para volver al trabajo de organizador de la fiesta.

Tsk…Ese mocoso nos cita diciendo que es importante y luego sale con esto con .-Dice Squalo.

Fuuuu(Suspiro) debe ser algo muy importante además me parece bastante extraño que Tsunayoshi-san organizara una fiesta en estas fechas.-Dice Fon

Después de ese comentario la sala quede en un incomodo silencio.

Se escuchaban ligeros pasos en el pasillo y cada persona en la sala sabia de quien pertenecían se detuvieron en la puerta esta se abrió dándole paso a un castaño con ojos acaramelados tirados para dorados. Todos en la sala se ponen de pie para recibir al castaño.

Lo siento mucho…per-Ese Hibari si que no se contiene.-Eh?...REBORN!.-No fue por eso que me demore…por dios.

El ambiente en la sala se relajo considerablemente luego que el castaño entrara en esta, Tsuna se disculpo nuevamente por el retaso y comenzó su explicación del por qué estaban ahí reunidos.

Tsuna le pidió a los Varia que mantuvieran un ojo en las familias que asistirían a la fiesta y que por cualquier urgencia le informaran de inmediato, a los arcobalenos les pidió que Fueran los entrenadores de los hijos de sus guardianes. Los Varia luego de recibir las ordenes se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato así que se retiraron de la sala. Los arcobalenos que aun estaban en la sala le preguntaron a Tsuna el porque necesitaba que entrenaran a esos niños y lo único que les dijo fue _"Es necesario"_, aun extrañados por la peticione del Vongola todos se retiraron de la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario más.

"_Ahora solo falta Tsuki…Como lo tomara?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 4/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Y...Les gusto?<p>

Espero no haberlos desepcionado n.n

Gracias nuevamente por comentar...y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...(Siempre quise decir eso)

~Tue-Tue~


	9. Elemento Quinto Sole VII

Bueno lo primero es Lo siento...Me disculpo por la demora del Capi,

Espero que les guste.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me Pertenece Le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahora solo falta Tsuki…Como lo tomara?"<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 4/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva día 3/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Como todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela Tsuki se dirige a la oficina de su mama, al llegar a la puerta secreta pronuncia un leve _permiso mama _y entra a la oficina de Tsuna. Al entrar Tsuki se lleva una sorpresa muy grande su mama estaba durmiendo encima de unos papeles, esa vista a Tsuki dio mucha gracia así que se acerco sigilosamente a Tsuna, se posiciono detrás de este y ARIBA! Le grita en el oído a su mama.

Ah!...Hayato no…no estaba durmiendo…no…Eh?...Tsuki!...No me asustes así.

Lo siento mama pero no pude resistir el impulso…

"_Esta niña a cambiado bastante, me gusta que ya no sea tan tímida…Pero…"-_Piensa Tsuna.

Tsuki después de la escuela necesito que vengas a mi oficina….

Esta bien mama.-Contesta Tsuki por el repentino cambio en el tono de voz de su mama.

Mama… me voy a la escuela… no te duermas en el trabajo n.n. Dice Tsuki para después desaparecer por la puerta secreta.

Esta niña…Espero que no se moleste conmigo.-Dice preocupado Tsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con _Los Chicos Vongola_

Ahhh~(Suspiro)

Que pasa Leila?-Pregunta Nagi.

Ah~…Es…que…ayer por la noche…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila Pov

Yo iba caminando cuando a lo lejos divise a mi hermana así que me acerque y...

…

…

…Vi a mi hermana hablando con mi…papa…

Mi hermana le pregunto a mi papa…¿Que haces aquí creí que tenias una misión?

Si, así era pero recibí una llamada de Tsuna y tuve que venir.-Dijo mi papa muy serio.

Mh…es sobre el entrenamiento de _ellos_ no.

Si, ya comenzó…Laila.-Dijo mi papa ocultando su rostro con la ferola del sombrero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

General POV

Y eso fue lo que escuche…pero lo que me molesta es que mi papa este aquí….NO LO SOPORTO.-Dice Leila.

Leila, sabes de quien estaban hablando?.-Pregunto Nagi pensando sobre lo que dijo Leila.

Eh?...No, no lo se pero creo que dijeron algo sobre el Onceavo Vongola….(Leila Procesando)…Ah!...Eso quiere decir que se hará la sucesión!.

Eso estaba pensando yo, Hibari-kun será el Onceavo Vongola.

Mh…Eso quiere decir que a las personas que mi papa decía que entrenaría son…

Los Guardianes de la Onceava Familia.-Completa la oración Nagi.

Ah~…No tengo de que preocuparme lo mas seguro es que elijan a mi hermana.-Dice decepcionada Leila.

Leila…_"Yo estoy en la misma posición, si es por lo del guardián de la niebla…ese sería mi hermano" _Piensa Nagi mientras ve a Leila muy decepcionada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki va caminando hacia la escuela cuando ve a lo lejos un gatito cruzando la calle cuando viene un camión…Tsuki rápidamente va donde el gatito lo toma pero no se da cuenta de que el semáforo…esta en verde (A mi me paso eso XD), así que toma al gatito lo lleva a un parque que estaba cerca de allí y lo revisa solo por si tiene alguna herida, se da cuenta que el en abdomen el gatito tiene una mordedura lo más probable hecha por un perro, esta herida sangraba mucho _"Si lo dejo as_í_ va a morir desangrado",_ así que Tsuki dice: Quinto Elemento Sol…Nivel 1…Tsuki enfoca su energía en el abdomen del gatito y lo cura totalmente, Tsuki se levanta para dejar al gatito en un lugar seguro (Lo dejo en un veterinario) y retoma su camino a la escuela.

Al llegar Tsuki se encuentra con Leila que estaba acompañada por Nagi así que se quedan conversando de trivialidades hasta que suena la campana en ese momento Nagi se despide y se dirige a su salón de clases.

Hikari-ne…(Leila duda)…

Que pasa Leila?-_"Esta actuando un poco extraño"_

Bueno pue-Bueno chicos siéntense que la clase va a comenzar _En el recreo te digo~ _Tsuki escucha el susurro de Leila.

Tsuki pasa todas las clases de la mañana preocupada por Leila y su extraño comportamiento que no se da cuenta que dos chicos la estaban observando muy atentamente.

RING!(Campana)

Hikari-ne…acompáñame. Sin decir nada Tsuki acompaña a Leila mientras piensa en un sin numero de cosas…_ "A donde me llevara…que me querrá contar…Espera ella sabrá que yo…no eso no es posible….o si…"_

Leila y Tsuki caminaban por la escuela hasta llegar a la parte trasera de esta…en eso Tsuki escucha unos piars (Muchos pios, pios) Hikari-ne…necesito ayuda con esto…se que te parece estupid-Que les paso?...

En efecto Leila sostenía un pequeño nido entre sus manos en donde se encontraba la mama pajarito moribunda con un montón de pequeños pajaritos desnutridos.

Bueno…los encontré así…y…no se ….que ….hacer…..No quiero que mueran!.-Dice Leila.

Mh…Yo te puedo Ayudar así que no pongas esa cara si?...

Esta bien…

Quinto Elemento Sol Nivel 1...y comienza la mama pajarito a recuperarse…Necesitas descansar un poquito así que espera…ten esto es para tus pollitos.-Le dice Tsuki a la mama pajarita._ "Esa llama es…"_

Leila coloca el nido en un árbol para que estén seguros cuando escuchan…Ola muñecas quieren divertirse.

No queremos pero muchas gracias por la oferta.-Dice tajante Leila.

Tu mocosa…QUE DIJISTE!el sujeto saca una navaja de su bolsillo y se abalanza hacia Leila pero…Quinto Elemento Sol nivel 2…Taiyo…Y Tsuki se interpone el al ataque deteniéndolo con su mano, Le dobla el brazo al sujeto y este por el dolor suelta la navaja…Sera mejor que te vallas.-Dice Tsuki con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

Ah!.-Y el sujeto se va con una nota en su mente-No molestar nunca mas a esas chicas-

Hikari-ne…tenía miedo…Gracias.-Dice Leila abrazando a Tsuki…

No te preocupes siempre que este contigo nadie te lastimara.-Dice Tsuki con determinación en sus ojos. _"Los protegeré"_

No!...Yo quiero ser capaz de proteger a Hikari-ne!.-Y Leila sale corriendo del lugar. _"Leila…Dije algo malo?...Lo siento Leila."_

Tsuki vuelve a clases y se da cuenta que las cosas de Leila no estaban, cuando Fon pregunto por ella Tsuki le dijo que se había ido a casa porque le dolía el estomago. _"No sabe mentir…"_Pensó Fon con una gotita estilo anime, al terminar las clases Tsuki se va directo a casa, no se topa con ningún contratiempo.

Al terminar de ordenar todo Tsuki va a la oficina de su mama en donde se encontraba su papa, su mama y su hermano (A los cuales no había visto) Papa…Como estas?

Bien.-(Tajante como siempre Hibari , Cállate:¬.¬)

Papa quiero que me digas que es este brazalete que me di-Tsuki.

Mama…Lo siento…-Dice apenada Tsuki.

Tsuki se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado derecho de su papa y Kazuya al lado izquierdo mirando de frente a Tsuna.

Tsuki…sabes que tu cumpleaños es en 3 días verdad?

Si.

Bueno pues lo vamos a celebrar en la mansión.

Ah…..EH?

Tranquilízate!

Eh?...Pero mama… porque ahora.

Bueno pues….

…

…

…

Le estas dando muchas vueltas Tsunayoshi.-Dice Kyoya en su lugar.-Tsuki tu mama va a presentarse como nuestra hija pero además te va a presentar como la Onceava Jefa de la familia Vongola en la fiesta.

Eh?...(Tsuki procesando información)….30%...50%...65%...80%...99%...100%.

EH?...Pero porque yo y mi hermano?

Porque yo necesito que seas TU mi sucesora Tsuki.

Mama…Eso quiere decir que yo seré la próxima Vongola?

Si…Pero si no qui-No….Mama con ese poder podre protegerlos a todos?.

"_Es igual a mi…" _Si hija si podrás.

Entonces lo hare…seré la próxima jefa.

Tsuna estaba muy sorprendido por la decisión de su hija el creía que le costaría un poco mas, Kyoya estaba muy orgulloso por sus hijos ambos eran unos carnívoros…bueno solo uno…la otra era mas bien un…omnívoro, Kazuya pensaba _"Esto será divertido…La protegeré a cualquier costo."_

Tsuki si vas a aceptar el puesto tienes que saber que no será fácil lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar a tus guardianes.-Dice Tsuna.

Guardianes?

Si ellos serán un pilar importante en tu vida por ejemplo tu papa es mi guardián de la nube, así que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado al elegirlos…-Dice Tsuna _"Papa es el Guardián de la Nube?" _

Existen 7 Guardianes y cada Guardián tiene una característica diferente; el Guardián de la Tormenta es el vendaval que sopla ferozmente; El Guardián de la Lluvia el Agua que lo limpia todo; El Guardián de la Nube la sustancia que nunca se deja atrapar y sigue su propio camino; El Guardián de la Niebla La ilusión que nunca deja conocer su naturaleza; El Guardián del sol El globo de fuego que ilumina al cielo; El Guardián del rayo La descarga que golpea fuertemente y por último el Guardián del Cielo, lleno de color, cubriéndolo todo y abierto a todas las cosas este título pertenece a ti Sawada Tsukiyoshi.

Eh?...Así que el cielo….

Kazu-ni…

Mh…

Quiero que seas mi guardián de la nube.

Mh…esta bien.

Gracias Kazu-ni

"_Guau…nunca pensé que Kazuya fuera a acceder tan rápido, mi hija es buena".-_Piensa Tsuna muy orgulloso.

Mama ya se quienes serán mis guardianes.

Eh? _"Eso no me lo esperaba, tan rápido sabe quiénes serán sus Guardianes" _

Bueno hija te lo dejo a tu juicio.

Si mama…

Mama?

Si.

Tengo que ir con vestido a la fiesta?

Si, por que.

Ah~…No quiero.

No. tienes que dar una buena primera impresión así que tendrás que ir con un vestido.

Esta bien. Le pediré a alguien que me acompañe.

Tsuki se levanta de su puesto y se retira de la habitación diciendo Buenas Noches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario-Con Leila/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila iba muy apresurada, estuvo buscándolo desde que salió de la escuela y hace poco se entero que esta en el comedor, Leila divisa la puerta del comedor y asélela el paso cuando esta en la puerta la abre con mas fuerza de la necesario y grita REBORN!, TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO.

Mh…

Quiero que me entrenes, para ser más fuerte._ "Quiero protegerla"_

No.

Eh?.- _"Porque?"_

No.

Porque?

Porque eres una escuincla débil y estúpida.-Dice Reborn y Leila baja su cabeza pero envés de ponerse a llorar ella dice:

Pa-No me rendiré si tu no me quieres ayudar lo hare por mi misma!. Leila se va enfadada de la habitación pero antes de salir le grita a su padre…ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO… ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS!. _"Lo hare…pero no puedo hacerlo sola… le pediré ayuda a mama."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 3/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...<p>

A mi no me gusto mucho pero si lo seguia rescribiendo no iba a terminar nunca, asi que asi quedo.

Les doy gracias por sus revierw

Y sin mas me despido haste el capitulo 8.

~Tue Tue~


	10. Il giorno prima della festa

**Ola otra vez aqui les dejo el Capitulo 9 Espero que les guste**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Pa-No me rendiré si tu no me quieres ayudar lo hare por mi misma!. Leila se va enfadada de la habitación pero antes de salir le grita a su padre…ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO… ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS!. <em>"Lo hare…pero no puedo hacerlo sola… le pediré ayuda a mama."<em>

"_Leila…" susurra una voz escondida en las sombras._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 3/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva día 2/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila se despierta luego de una noche de sueño bastante mala, cuando comienza a abrir los ojos ve su habitación echa un desastre y dice QUE PASO?-Ah~ es cierto fui yo. XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila corría por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola muy molesta por el comportamiento de la persona que se hace llamar su "padre" Ese maldito Reborn…yo…yo…LO ODIO!

A quien odias Tanto Leila?-¿?

Eh?...Laila-ne…bueno a-Papa no es verdad?-Pero co-Te conozco Leila.

Si es verdad estoy enfadada con ese sujeto… _"Sujeto?...Al parecer esta vez se te paso la mano papá" _Que paso exactamente Leila?...

Y así Leila le conto todo a su hermana y esta después de escuchar el relato le pregunta a su hermana: Leila, ¿Para que querías que papa te entrenara?

Bueno…pues yo.-Dice nerviosamente Leila.-Yo Quiero protegerla.-Dice como si el nerviosismo que solo hace un segundo demostró no hubiese existido nunca _"Mh…interesante, parece que eso de escuincla débil ya no existe mas papá..."_ Mh… y a quien quieres proteger?

A la única persona que me entiende mi mejor amiga. _"Eh?"…._Ya lo sabrás hermana. Y Leila desapareció por el pasillo.

Fiu~ (Suspiro da alivio) _"De la que me salve si Laila-ne supiera a quien quiero proteger no me creería"._ Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos iba Leila que no se da cuenta y choca con una persona.

Ola escuincla _"Esa voz es de…" _Reborn!

Mh...Deberías tener más respeto hacia tu padre escuincla.

Mi padre…ja no me hagas reír sabes perfectamente que tú no eres mi padre y nunca lo serás.

Que?

Que ya se que mi hermana y yo somos adoptadas estúpido aunque creo que mi hermana ya sabia…Reborn aunque no se notara estaba bastante sorprendido de que Leila supiera que no era su hija biológica.

Me pareció bastante extraño que mi hermana teniendo 25 años fuera vuestra hija así que hice mis averiguaciones y me encontré con el papel de la adopción, no fue difícil ya que mama no escondió muy bien los papeles. _"Lambo...será mejor que te escondas"_ y no muy lejos de allí nuestro chico afro siente un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Bueno si me disculpa señor asesino me retiro a mi habitación.-Dice con un no disimulado tono de burla en su voz. Antes de irse Leila escucha decir a Reborn.

Mh…Como si me importara que lo supieras, de todas maneras yo nunca te reconocí como mi hija, porque crees que tienes el apellido de Lambo y no el mío.

Leila se regresa donde Reborn y le pega una cachetada con sus ojos derramando lagrimas Leila se va hacia su habitación.

Ya en la habitación de Leila (Si lo se, se demoro muy poco XD)

Leila azota la puerta muy fuerte y comienza a romper todo en su habitación y gritar con odio en su voz MALDITO ESTUPIDO IDIOTA TE ODIO REBORN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah~ Voy a tener que ordenar esto…

Leila comienza a arreglarse para ir a la escuela cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y por la puerta aparece su mama.

Leila…Lambo comienza a ver la habitación y dice ¿Qué paso aquí…paso un huracán y no me di cuenta?.

No mama fui yo…-Dice cabizbaja Leila.

No te preocupes lo ordenaremos juntos si?

De verdad mama?

Si,Leila.

Yupi!-Ah pero tengo que ir a la escu-no hoy no la escuela estará cerrada hasta el día después de la Fiesta?

Fiesta?

Si, cierto que estuve ocupado toda la semana-Leila solo asiente- Bueno pues habrá una fiesta mañana en la mansión y a los guardianes se nos pidió organizarla, asistirán todas las familias mafiosas y/o personas importantes dentro de la misma-Leila vuelve a asentir, pero pregunta y Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Bueno pues necesito que me ayudes a acabar con los últimos detalles: Una torta.

Una torta?

Si Tsuna me pidió que hiciera una torta-Lambo ve la cara de duda de Leila y prosigue- No me preguntes yo tampoco se para que Tsuna quiere una torta en una fiesta mafiosa.

Jajaja.- Esta bien mama no me molesta.

Ah! Grita de repente Lambo-

Que pasa mama?

Se me había olvidado también tienes que ir a comprarte un vestido para la fiesta.

Que yo también tengo que ir?

Si.

Oh…Per-Nada de peros vas a ir si o si.

Esta bien mama.

Y

Y Que?

Cuando vas a ir a comprar el vestido.

No le se tal vez les diga a los demás q-_"Se lo pediré a Hikari-ne"_

Que paso Leila?

Bueno pues…No nada mama….Mañana iré a comprar el vestido.

Esta bien ahora ven ayúdame.

Si!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Tsuki

Mama así está bien?

Si perfecto Tsuki lo haces muy bien.-Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Tsuki ha estado desde la mañana en la oficina de Tsuna ya que este le dijo que la escuela estaba cerrada por la fiesta y que han estado haciendo…bueno…pues…Enseñándole a Tsuki como estar en modo Híper y hasta ahora lo puede hacer pero no con la llama del cielo la cual aun no aparece.

Ah~ Estoy cansada.

Bueno descansemos por un momento.

Hi~….Mama?-

Si…

Bueno…pues-Que pasa Tsuki?-

Bueno tu dijiste que sería la Onceava Vongola no?. Si y… Bueno pues tu ya me mostraste a los anteriores jefes y cada uno de ellos poseía un anillo que tenía el nombre Vongola impreso…y bueno pues yo me preguntaba dónde está el anillo?

Ah eso bueno pues cuando yo era de la misma edad que tu fue cuando me entere de que era el Decimo jefe de la familia Vongola y me pasaron muchas cosas una de ellas fue que los anillos Vongola y los anillos de animales fueron destruidos pero también reparados por una persona (Me disculpo no sé cómo se llama el viejito XD) Luego de que los arreglaran cada anillo obtuvo una forma diferente dependiendo de la persona que los activara.

Cada anillo?

Si, Mis guardianes también tienen el suyo.

Ah…mama cuál es tu…anillo.-Tsuki duda si llamarlo anillo o no.

Mh…Bueno nosotros les pusimos Vongola Gear y respondiendo a tu pregunta el mío conservo la forma de anillo pero es diferente a como era antes el de tu papa es una pulsera. (No me acuerdo si era eso si alguien sabe que era avíseme)

Así que cada Guardián posee un Vongola…Gear dependiendo de su personalidad.

Si así es.

Mh… Pero entonces yo tengo un problema.

Cual Tsuki?

Si los anillos Vongola se adaptaron a la Decima Generación como los ocupara la mía.

Buena observación Tsuki…Bueno a decir verdad yo también le pregunte eso al anterior jefe y esto fue lo que me dijo: _Tsunayoshi-kun cuando aparezca el candidato perfecto para ser el próximo jefe los anillos aparecerán otra vez. Eso fue lo que me dijeron._

Pero y si no soy la persona a la cual se refería él.

Eso es imposible Tsuki… Te acuerdas que yo ayer te dije que tu tenias que ser mi sucesora si o si?

Si.

Bueno pues el brazalete que tienes en tu muñeca apareció el mismo día que tu naciste y lo hemos tenido guardado hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para usarlo.

Guau entonces de verdad soy la sucesora.

Si

Increible ~Ring-Ring~ (Teléfono de Tsuki)

Tsuki ve el registrado y el número es desconocido.

Alo?

_Hikari-ne?_

Leila? _"La hija de Lambo?"-Piensa Tsuna._

_Si, soy yo._

Leila donde estuviste me tenias muy preocupada sabes?

_Lo siento._

Esta bien yo también me disculpo por haber dicho algo que te molestara.

_No…Te preocupes por eso está bien?._

Bueno.

_Hikari-ne me preguntaba si…si quieres salir con Nagi-san y conmigo …mañana _

Por supuesto y que van comprar.

_Bueno tenemos que asistir a una fiesta y no tenemos vestidos así que…_

A…yo también tengo que comprarme uno.

_De verdad para que?_

Es un secreto n.n

…_Esta bien_

Bueno Leila… nos vemos mañana?.

_Si_

Chao

_Chao…_Pipipipi(Fin de la llamada)

Mama.-Dice Tsuki

Si?

Mañana puedo salir con unas amigas?

Claro pero que vas a hacer

Voy a ir a comprar el vestido para la fiesta.

"_Mh…si va a ir con Leila estará bien" _Bueno que la pase bien…ahora anda a dormir para que tengas todas las energías para mañana.

Si mama, Buenas Noches.

Buenas noches Tsuki.

Y Tsuki se dirige a su habitación mientras piensa _"Mañana será divertido"._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 2/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Bueno y que les parecio...Si lo se un asco.<p>

Ah~

Bueno en el proximo las cosas se ponen picantes ¿Como seran los vestidos de las chicas?

Tsuna dira lo que paso hace 15 años

Tsuki se presenta como la decima y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo.

~Tue Tue~


	11. Compleanno di Tsuki Parte 1

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 10!**

**Nota:**

**Solo me gustaria decirles que el dia lunes comienzo las clases en el colegio y no se si podre seguir actualizando todas las semanas.**

**Bueno sin mas disfruten el capitulo.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Y Tsuki camina hacia su habitación mientras piensa <em>"Mañana…Estoy muy nerviosa".<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta regresiva Final del día 2/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cuenta Regresiva Día De La Fiesta/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Se escucha en el silencio de la mañana una alarma de despertador telefónico (Un nombre científico para alarma de celular n.n) en la habitación de la próxima Jefa de la Familia mafiosa más importante del mundo Sawada Tsukiyoshi La Onceava Jefa de la Familia Vongola.

Mh…..Ah….Uf…(Sonidos de despertar XD) Tsuki apaga la alarma de su celular ve la hora 9:00 de la mañana-Aun tengo tiempo para juntarme con Leila-Tsuki se levanta de la cama y comienza a prepararse para ir a la ducha a ducharse (Valga la redundancia)…Después de algunos minutos Tsuki sale del baño con una toalla en el cabello y otra enrollada en su cuerpo va hacia al closet o ropero (como quieran llamarle el punto es que va donde se encuentra su ropa) y comienza a vestirse al terminar se dirige al tocador a peinarse y esta lista para salir. Tsuki se acerca al teléfono y ve la hora 10:00 a.m.-Mh…voy a tomar desayuno-Tsuki toma su bolso y sale en dirección a la oficina de su mama…mientras se dirige ahí comienza a pensar _"Que miedo estoy muy nerviosa…quiero que todo salga bien no quiero decepcionar a mi Famiglia…suena extraño llamarlos así…voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo Tsuki Figth!" _Al terminar de divagar Tsuki golpea la puerta secreta de la oficina de su mama Toc Toc y se escucha un leve _Pase_ desde el otro lado.

Tsuki ingresa a la oficina mientras su mama y papa están preparando la mesa para tomar desayuno…

Mh…..Huele muy rico….son panques Yumi!.-Dice Tsuki sentándose en el sillón cerca de la mesa en donde estaban los panques.

Tranquila Tsuki es para todos.-Reprocha divertido su mama mientras ve a Tsuki atragantarse con los panques.

Si mama.-Dice Tsuki haciendo un adorable puchero.

Te vez muy bien Tsuki…-Dice Tsuna.

Gracias Mama.-Tsuki vestía una polera manga tres-cuarto anaranjada con el numero 17 bordado con hilo morado con un pantalón Blue-Jeans pitillo, unas convers naranjas, el brazalete de Lia y su bolsito naranjo.

A que hora te juntaras con Leila en el centro comercial?-Pregunta Tsuna.

Mh…A las 12:00hrs Porque mama?

No solo quería saber.

Ok…Hermano?

Mh.-Contesta Kazuya que también estaba en la oficina tomando desayuno.

Me…quieres acom….acompañar _"Ahí volvió su lado tímido"_ Piensan Tsuna y Hibari.

Kazuya se debatía si acompañar a su hermana o no hasta que Tsuna habla y dice: Que buena idea Tsuki, Kazuya también tiene que comprar ropa para esta noche. Porque no van juntos Kazu-Kun?

Esta bien.-Dice Kazuya.

Tsukiyoshi.

Si, papa?

Quiero que me digas a quienes elegiste como tus guardianes aparte de Kazuya.-Dice tan directo como siempre Hibari.

Mh…Bueno pues…jeje…-Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo Tsuki ante la orden-pregunta de su papa.-Yo…elegi…bueno…pues…ah…ah…MIRA LA HORA SE ME ESTA ASIENDO MUY TARME! VAMOS HERMANO TENEMOS QUE IRMOS. NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE…NOS VEMOS EN LA NOCHE! Y Tsuki desaparece con Kazuya a cuestas por la puerta sin dejar ningún rastro.

Kyoya!Porque le preguntaste eso?-Dice Tsuna reprochando la actitud de su pareja.

Mh…no mientas Tsuna tu también tienes curiosidad...

Si la tengo pero no es para que le preguntes así!

Mh…

…

…

…

Ah

~(Suspiro de Tsuna) No tiene caso no me vas a escuchar verdad?

Que bien me conoces Tsuna.-Dice Hibari depositándole un beso en la frente a Tsuna antes de irse con una sonrisa ladeada. _"Maldito Kyoya me tomo desprevenido…parezco colegiala avergonzándome por estas cosas" _Piensa Tsuna con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Tsuki y Kazuya en el centro comercial

Ufu ufu ufu (Respiración agitada) Escapamos fiu(Suspiro de alivio)…Perdón hermano por sacarte así de la casa.

Mh…no importa pero…porque reaccionaste así?...

Piénsalo… si le digo a papa a quien elegí como mis guardianes lo más razonable es que quiera probarlos en una pelea y no quiero guardianes molidos en la noche…Gracias!

Mh…tienes razón seria los mas acertado teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo conmigo.

…

…

…

EH?...Estas bien? No te hizo nada malo? Tienes algo roto?

Tranquila estoy bien. Estoy acostumbrado al ritmo de papa, recuerda que yo siempre he ido a sus misiones desde que soy pequeño.-_"Se preocupa más por mi pelea con papa que por lo que pueda pasar esta noche...definitivamente es el Cielo…"_

Si, tienes razón.-Dice una Tsuki más tranquila.

Hikari-ne!

Mh?.-Tsuki se voltea a donde la llamaban por su nombre falso y ve a Leila con TODOS, TODOS SUS AMIGOS.

Ola Leila.-Dice Tsuki cuando los chicos ya están cerca.-Que hacen todos aquí?

Te molesta?.-Pregunta Leila.

Para nada solo quería saber.-Dice Tsuki.

Bueno pues todos tienen que comprarse ropa para esta noche ya que será al primer baile al cual asistirán así que los invite, También trate de llamar a Hibari-san pero veo que estas muy bien acompañada.

Eh?...Ah… no…no es lo que crees…solo…yo...ah~…

…

…

No importa nos vamos?

SI!.-Dice Leila mientras todos comienzan a caminar.

Takeru?

Mh…Que pasa Hanabi?

Porque ese bastardo esta con Sakurawa.

Mh…no lo se pero me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Mh…Tienes Razón. Mientas Hanabi y Takeru tenían esa pequeña charla Leila y todo el ejercito te personas se detenían frente de una puerta.

Entremos aquí.-Dice Leila mostrando una tienda muy pero muy elegante que se llamaba _"Vongola Style" _(Si muy bizarro, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre. Mis disculpas) _"Ya me está preocupando la influencia de Vongola en el mundo jejeje".-_Piensa Tsuki mientras entran a la tienda.

Guau…Tsuki no pudo evitar el sonido de asombro que escapo de sus labios al entrar en la tienda sus pisos de madera negra combinaban perfectamente con la pared de marfil con muebles blancos y negros muy retro…era muy elegante y hermosa.

Les puedo servir en algo jovencitos.-Dijo un caballero que no se veía muy amable al contrario miraba a las chicas del grupo con unos ojos muy al estilo viejo verde (Persona muy caliente, pervertida como quieran llamarle).

Se te perdió algo viejo.-Dice Lion muy enfadado por como veían a Tsuki.

Jejeje no nada Christina ven y atiende a estos chicos!.-Dice el viejo y se va disparado como un rayo después de la mirada que le mandaban todos los chicos del grupo, una mirada que decía "Si las sigues mirando tu vida acabara en este instante".

Eh? Chicos esta todo bien?.-Pregunta Tsuki al notar todas las miradas de terror que les mandaban los hombres de la tienda.

Esta todo bien Hikari-sama.-Responde Lion aflojando su mirada a una mas dulce.

Mh…Esta bien.-Y el tema se zanjo.

Buenos días les puedo servir en algo.-Dice una señora de no más de 35 años dirigiéndose al grupo de chicos.

Bueno pues estamos buscando ropa de fiesta Señora.-Informa Laila.

Entonces…Rafael acompaña a estos jovenes y consígueles ternos para una fiesta importante!.-Grita la señora a un joven (XD) que estaba en la caja.- Bueno Señoritas ustedes acompáñenme.

Si.-Responden todas.

Hikari.

Mh…Que pasa Hibari-sempai?

Kazuya le dirige una mirada que dice: "Ten cuidado con ese viejo sino lo golpeare hasta la muerte"

Jejeje esta bien.-Contesta Tsuki con una gota anime detrás de su cabeza por la preocupación de su hermano.

Señoritas por favor pruébense estos vestidos.-Dice la Señora entregándoles un vestido a cada una.

Hanabi fue la primera en Salir con un vestido straples rojo con destellos de diamantes en el torso, en la cintura del vestido comenzaba a deslumbrar una tela animal sprint de cebra rojo con negro muy elegante terminando hasta la altura de media pierna y desde ahí comenzaba una tela (Esa de los tutu pero no se como se llama XD) Negra hasta el piso con unos guantes negros y zapatos negros, en su cabello un broche en una coleta alta con unos mechones en su cara.

Mh…No esta nada mal me gusta.-Dice Hanabi

La siguiente en salir fue Laila con un vestido negro con tirantes y un corte en las piernas muy elegante y sexy, su cabello suelto con unos zapatos plateados de tacón muy lindos.

Me gusta.-Dice Laila.

Luego salió Nagi con un vestido Índigo straples largo hasta el piso con detalles en plateado y una chaquetita del mismo color que el vestido su cabello suelto con pequeñas ondas unos zapatos plateados sin tacón y una carterita pequeña.

Es lindo.-Dice Nagi.

La próxima fue Leila con un vestido verde claro también straples simple largo hasta la altura del tobillo con un cinto en la espalda su cabello tomado en una media cola con ondas y algunos mechones rebeldes con unos zapatos negros.

Genial! Me encanta!.-Grita Leila.

Mh…Aun no sale Hikari-ne?.-Pregunta Leila.

No, tal vez le paso algo.

Hikari-ne estas bien?

Que paso? Leila.-Pregunta Takeru ya vestido con su terno seguido por el resto de los chicos ya vestidos.

Bueno pues Hikari-ne aun no sale y no contesta.-Dice Leila.

Hikari!...Ey estas bien?.-Pregunta Takeru.

Mh…Es…esto…estoy…bien.-Se escucha una menuda voz detrás de la puerta.

Sakurawa estas lista?.-Pregunta Hanabi.

S…si.

Entonces sal!.-Grita desesperada por el comportamiento de la chica Hanabi.

Pe…pero…es…vergonzoso.-Dice Tsuki.

Ch…Solo sale!.-Aburrida de esperar Hanabi entra en donde se encontraba Tsuki la ve y dice: Que vergüenza si te vez bien, venga vamos que los demás te están esperando.

Esta bien.

Y así Tsuki sale de la sala en donde se encontraba con un hermoso vestido anaranjado straples estilo princesa con detalles en plateado con su cabello azabache tomado de un solo lado de su cabeza por un broche mientras que el otro lado estaba suelto. En su muñeca se encontraba su brazalete y en sus pies unos hermosos zapatos plateados completaban el conjunto.

Tsuki al notar todas las miradas en su persona comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa hasta que Guau te vez muy bonita Hikari.-Dice Tenma deslumbrado por la bella chica frente del.

Gracias Tenma.-Dice Tsuki con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que la hacía verse más linda.

Que les parecieron nuestros vestidos Señoritas?.-Dice Christina.

Son muy lindos Señora Christina nos gustaría llevarnos todos los vestidos y los trajes también por favor.-Contesta Laila. (Ya que ella llevaba el dinero de todos).

Y usted señorita.-Decía Christina dirigiéndose a Tsuki.

Ah…Si yo también me lo llevo Señora Christina.-Contesta Tsuki sacando la tarjeta que le dio su papa para el vestido.

Ey…esa tarjeta…si….guau….-Se comienzan a escuchar susurros por toda la tienda.

Hikari de donde sacaste esa tarjeta.-Pregunta Laila.

Porque…Pasa algo Laila?.-Pregunta Tsuki sin saber que sucedía o porque sus amigos la miraban como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás en persona.

Bueno pues esa tarjeta le pertenece a…Hibari Kyoya…como es que la tienes tu?

"_OH OH piensa algo Tsuki"_ Bueno pues…-Yo se la preste algún problema con eso Laila.-Dice Kazuya para ayudar a su hermana. _"Gracias hermano"_

Y tu papa lo sabe Hibari?.-Pregunta asombrado Ryotha.

Si, después de todo ella será mi prometida.

Ah…Eh? Hibari-sempai!.-Reclama Tsuki mientras ve a Kazuya con una sonrisa ladeada.

"_A ver si con esto dejan de ver a mi hermana así Cozato, Lionel"_

"_No hay caso mi hermano entro en su fase de Hermano-sobrepotrector-que-auyenta-a-los-pretendientes-de-su-hermana-menor. Bueno es hasta hoy en la noche después de todo."_

Eso es verdad Hikari-ne?.-Pregunta Leila.

Bueno…pues…yo…no…esque…no….Leila yo esq-Dame eso.-Dice Kazuya para quitarle de las manos la famosa tarjeta pagar el vestido, su traje y largarse de ahí.

Esperen!Laila paga todo rápidamente y comienzan a correr para poder alcanzar a los chicos, al salir de la tienda se dan cuenta que los espera una limosina con Kazuya y Tsuki dentro en un silencio muy incomodo.

Todos suben a la limosina y se dirigen a la Mansión Vongola, al llegar Kazuya toma a Tsuki de la mano y la lleva dentro de la mansión para ser recibidos por miles de mucamas y mayordomos, Kazuya ignora todo eso y comienza a caminar en dirección a la oficina de su mama con Tsuki aun tomada de la mano mientras que los demás aun no se creían que Tsuki fuera la prometida de Kazuya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con los demás

Y ustedes que piensan.-Pregunta Laila.

Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado.-Contesta Takeru.

Yo opino lo mismo aquí hay algo que no nos están contando.-Reafirma Hanabi.

Tenma, Lion No se preocupen no creo que Kazuya sea su prometido así que no se pongan así.-Trata de animar a los chicos Leila.

Ah…yo no…n-No mientas Tenma se te nota desde lejos que quieres a Hikari-ne.-Dice Leila muy segura de si misma.

Bueno…si.-Deja de pelear y reconoce sus sentimientos Tenma.

Jajajajajajajaja.-Ríen todos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con Kazuya y Tsuki

Nos encontremos en la puerta de la oficina de la mama de Tsuki, Kazuya toca la puerta esperando un pase que llego muy rápido, abre la puerta y encuentra a su mama vestido con un terno blanco, camisa negra, corbata negra y el tan famoso manto Vongola que es el símbolo del Decimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola y a su padre con un terno negro, camisa morada, corbata negra, y zapatos pulcramente lustrados de color negro.

Guau mama, papa se ven muy guapos.-Dice Tsuki con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tu también te ves hermosa Tsukiyoshi.-Dice Kyoya

Si tu padre tiene razón los dos se ven muy bien.-Dice Tsuna admirando la belleza de sus hijos.

Tsuki estas lista?

Si, mama.

* * *

><p>Y les gusto?<p>

Jajajaja soy mala guajajaja (Risa malvada) Los dejare con la intriga de que pasara.

Sobre la nota que puse al principio del capitulo... Bueno si comienza la escuela y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido como hasta ahora lo que si se es que actualizare los sabados o domingos.

~Gracias por los revierw~

~Tue Tue~


	12. Compleanno di Tsuki Part 2 15 anni fa

**Bueno aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo 11 Yupi!**

**No saben lo que me costo escrubirlo espero que les guste sin mas**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Compleanno di Tsuki Part 2 <strong>

** 15 anni fa**

Tsuki estas preparada?

Si, mama.

Bueno entonces, Kazuya lleva a tu hermana a la planta alta del salón y esperen a que les indique que pueden pasar.

Hai.-Dice Tsuki mientras se retira de la oficina siguiendo a su hermano que caminaba muy rápido.

Con Tsuna y Hibari

Ah~ estoy preocupado.

Sabias que esto iba a pasar y de todas maneras tomaste _esa_ decisión.

Lo se Kyoya, pero de todas maneras me preocupa que _esa familia _le haga daño.

Sabes que ese mocoso no permitiría que toquen a su hermana, además fue entrenado por mi desde pequeño… yo también estaré al pendiente no dejare que toquen a mi hija,_ "De tal palo da la astilla" Piensa Tsuna, _ya no te preocupes.

Pe-Pero Tsuna no pudo terminar la oración ya que Kyoya atrapo sus labios con los de él para mantenerlos callados mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura del Decimo Vongola, luego de recuperarse de la inesperada profanación de sus labios Tsuna coloca las manos en el cuello de su Esposo (Si están casados por todas las de la ley) cuando el beso se corta para recuperar el aire perdido Tsuna susurra un inaudible _Gracias _pero que es escuchado por Kyoya por la corta distancia que poseen el uno del otro.

Con Tsuki y Kazuya

Ah~ estoy nerviosa

Mh…Kazuya se da vuelta a ver a su hermana y se da cuenta que la pobrecita estaba temblando de los nervios.

Tranquilízate, yo voy a estar ahí, mama y papa también.-Dice Kazuya evitando la mirada de Tsuki.

Lo se Gracias hermano n.n .-Dice Tsuki sin el nerviosismo de hace un rato.

Mh… _"Definitivamente no dejare que le hagan daño."_

_Lia…_

_**Si, Tsukiyoshi-sama**_

_No me digas así, solo Tsuki._

_**Esta bien, entonces Tsuki-san**_

_Bueno algo es algo._

_Lia, es cierto que tu naciste de mi?_

_**Si, cuando usted nació yo fui concedida.**_

_Pero porque nunca hablaste conmigo?_

_**Porque no podía, ya que el señor Vongola me mantuvo bien escondida, yo me mantuve en un largo sueño hasta casi una semana atrás cuando la conocí.**_

_Me disculpo por eso u.u._

_**No se preocupe era necesario, así no se volvería a repetir lo que paso hace 15 años.**_

_Que paso hace 15 años Lia?_

_**No soy la indicada para decirle eso…Sus padres son los indicados. Lo siento, además les prometí nunca decírselo.**_

_Esta bien Lia. No te preocupes. _

_**Hi Tsuki-san…..Tsuki-san?**_

_Si?_

_**Me gustaría estar con usted cuando salga.**_

_Pero si siempre estás conmigo._

_**No, Tsuki-san podría invocarme?**_

_Invocarte?_

_**Si, solo tiene que activar el brazalete.**_

_Mh…esta bien._

Lia…yo te-

Con Tsuna y Hibari

Tsuna y Hibari se encontraban delante de las enormes puertas que daban al salón de la fiesta, estas enormes puertas comienzan a abrirse dándole el paso a un salón lleno de gente de las más importantes familias mafiosas y sus aliados. Cuando ambos entran al salón las diferentes personas se alejan formando un camino por donde pasa el Decimo Jefe De La Familia Vongola y su Esposo. (Si todos o la mayoría ya sabía que Tsuna estaba casado con uno de sus Guardianes "Cortesía de Hibari" Para que no se acercaran a lo que era suyo XD)

Tsuna-sama…Bienvenido.-Dice la Mano derecha Del Decimo Jefe De La Familia Vongola Gokudera Hayato.

Gracias Hayato n.n

Yo Tsuna.-Saluda el mejor espadachín del mundo Yamamoto Takeshi seguido por sus hijos.

Ola Takeshi n.n ,Takeru, Hanabi.

Buenos Noches Decimo.- Cortesía de Hanabi.

Ola Tío Tsuna.- Cortesía de Takeru.

No trates así al Decimo, estúpido del Futbol tenles más respeto a tus mayores.

Ma ma Tranquilízate Hanabi.-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE TU HIJ-Hanabi-chan tranquila no me molesta n.n Dice Tsuna y mágicamente Hanabi se detiene. "_Lo sabia el es el único que puede tranquilizarla hasta este punto, entonces porque Hikari pudo?".-_Reflexiona Takeru mientras ve a su hermana disculpándose con su Tío Tsuna.

OLA SAWADA!

Buenas noches Ryohei, Hana.-Dice Tsuna dirigiéndose a la pareja.

Buenas Noches Tsuna n.n.-Responde al saludo Hana.

Donde esta Ryotha?.-Pregunta a la pareja Tsuna al no divisar al escandaloso niño (En mis palabras no las de Tsuna n.n)

Bueno pue-BUENAS NOCHES SAWADA-SAN!

Buenas Noches Ryotha.-Dice Tsuna mientras que en su cabeza y en las de todos los presentes aparece una gotita estilo anime por la energía de ambos padre e hijo Sasagawas.

Jajaja tan enérgico como siempre sempai.-Dice tranquilamente Yamamoto.

Buenas Noches Boss.-Se escucha una menuda voz detrás de Tsuna y este al darse la vuelta se encuentra con

Chrome me alegra que hayas venido.-Dice Tsuna abrazando a Chrome mientras que esta corresponde al abrazo.

Kufufufuf Chrome me están dando celos.-Dice una divertida voz detrás de Tsuna (Si que les gusta aparecer detrás de Tsuna XD)

Mokuro, Como has estado n.n.-Saluda Tsuna soltando a Chrome del abrazo.

Bien Tsunayoshi.-Dice Mokuro dejando ver a dos siluetas detrás del.-Ellos quieren saludarte.

Jufufufuf Buenas noches Sawada-san _"Son tan iguales" _Piensa Tsuna.

Buenas Noches Zebul, Nagi.-Dice Tsuna a los mellizos delante del.

Buenas Noches Sawada-sama.-Dice Nagi.

Buenas noches Vongola.-Dice una voz.

Lambo!como has estado?

Muy bien, gracias por su preocupación.

Jejeje_ "Lambo…siempre se comporta así cuando estamos en publico."_

Y para mi no hay saludo?

Eh?...Reborn!Como has estado?

Bien como siempre.

"_Este es otro que no cambia"_

Buenas Noches Vongola.-Dice una voz detrás de Reborn.

Buenas Noches Laila.-Dice Tsuna a la hija del asesino.

Buenas Noches Tsuna-san.-Dice otra voz pero esta proviene de atrás de Lambo.

Buena Noches Leila.-Dice Tsuna notando la tención entre Reborn y Leila mientras piensa _"Que hiciste ahora Reborn, Lo que sea que fuera no lo vas a arreglar ten fácil"._

Leila dejando de lado su enojo con Reborn se da cuenta que falta alguien.

Tsuna-san Donde esta Hibari-san?

Bueno pues bajara mas tarde.

Ah~ Esta bien n.n .-Y se olvido el tema. Bueno si me disculpan tengo que hacer un anuncio.-Dice Tsuna para dirigirse junto a Hibari hacia el final de la escalera.

Un anuncio? Gokudera, tu sabes de qué se trata?

No, no lo se Lambo.

Tsuna al llegar a su destino eleva la voz e informa: Bienvenidos sean a la fiesta organizada este año por Vongola para celebrar un año mas sin catástrofes mafiosas se escuchan aplausos en todo el salón. Bueno antes de que comience la fiesta me gustaría presentarles a alguien muy especial.

Luego de esas palabras desde un lado de las escaleras comienzan a descender Tsuki y Kazuya, la primera tomada del brazo del segundo mientras que son seguidos por un Zorro Blanco con una gema incrustada en su frente, mientras estos comienzan a descender se comienzan a escuchar con murmullos.

Quien es esa chica?, Como es que Kazuya-sama deja que se le acerque?, Que es eso que los sigue?, Será su prometida? Mientras que los chicos que si conocían a esa chica por sus mentes pasaba esto:

"_Hikari que está haciendo aquí?".-Takeru_

"_Porque Sakurawa está con ese Bastardo…no será que…?".-Hanabi_

"_ESTO ES EXTREMDAMENTE EXTREMO".-….Ryotha._

"_Hikari-ne!".-Leila_

"_Jufufuf esto será divertido no es así Nagi?"-Zebul_

"_No, no lo será Hermano".-Nagi_

"…"_.-Laila_

"_Hikari-sama! Que es esto?".-Lion_

"_Hikari…Porque?".-Tenma._

Cuando nuestros protagonistas llegan abajo se acercan a Tsuna y Hibari mientras se colocan al medio de ambos y así Tsuna para callar los murmullos comienza diciendo:

Me gustaría presentarles a Sawada Tsukiyoshi, Mi hija y futura Jefa De La Familia Vongola.-Dice Mientras se escucha un QUE?.-General por todo el salón.

Su hija?, Eso es imposible no se había declarado muerta después de _eso_?, Como la mantuvieron todo este tiempo oculta?.

Déjenme responder a todas sus preguntas contándoles lo que paso hace 15 años.

_**Aquí vamos Tsuki-san**_

_Hi_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hace 15 años Mansión Vongola

Estoy tan aburrido.-Nos encontramos en la oficina del Decimo Jefe De La Familia Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi con 8 meses de embarazo. Ah~ No hay nada que hacer. Voy a dar un paseo.

No lo harás Tsunayoshi.-Se escucha una fría voz provenir de la muñeca de Tsuna.-Pero Kyoya es aburrido sin ustedes aquí u.u.-No me interesa tienes que tener cuidado en tu estado.-Per-Tiene razón ese bastardo Decimo tiene que cuidarse en su estado.-Pe-No sigas discutiendo Tsuna.-Pe-Boss, cuídese por favor.-Tu también Chrome…ah~ esta bien me quedare quieto, pero al menos puedo ir al baño!.-Dice un Tsuna arto de la sobreprotección de sus guardianes y esposo.

NO!.-Dicen todos al unisonó.

ToT.-Tsuna.

Voy a ir a mi habitación.-Tsuna se dirige hacia su habitación hasta que escucha un estruendo provenir de la habitación al entrar en ella se da cuenta que estaba totalmente destruida. Todo carbonizado por completo.

Tsuna!/Decimo!-Se/Estas-Bien?.-Preguntan sus guardianes por el aparatito de la muñeca de Tsuna (Si quieren tener una idea de cómo es, en el anime en la pelea de los anillos, en la pelea del cielo les colocan una pulsera en sus muñecas es como eso con la pantalla y todo claro sin el veneno) Estoy bien.-Contesta Tsuna. Pero qu-Lo encontramos Decimo Vongola.

Vemos a un Tsuna en cinta completamente sudado mientras corre para salvarse a el y a su bebe pero claro sale su lado Dame-Tsuna y cae al piso pero no sin proteger su pancita de embarazado.

Hasta aquí llega Vongola mataremos a ese bebe.-Y Tsuna es apuñalado en su estomago sin poder moverse (Tsuna mientras esta embarazado no puede ocupar sus llamas porque podría matar al bebe) Ahgr!.-Grita Tsuna desgarradoramente.

Tsuna!

Decimo!

Tsunayoshi!

Boss!

Tsuna-ni!

Sawada!

Te morderé hasta la muerte.- dice una voz fría con odio detrás del tipo que apuñalo a Tsuna. Esa fue la última palabra que escucho Tsuna antes de caer inconsciente. Hibari al ver a Tsuna inconsciente su ira aumenta se acerca al le rompe los brazos con sus tonfas mientras que amarra con sus esposas y lo deja tirado por ahí sin siquiera saber si estaba vivo o no su prioridad ahora era Tsuna.

Hibari toma a Tsuna con mucho cuidado no sin antes tratar de detener la hemorragia y lo lleva a la planta del servicio médico, al abrir las puertas de ese lugar con el único que se encuentra es a Shamal (Jefe médico de Vongola en la ausencia de Ryohei).

Sabes que yo no atiendo hom-Shamal no pudo terminar de decir su famosa frase ya que el estado del Vongola era muy delicado lo único que dijo fue: Déjalo en la camilla y vete. Mh…Hibari obedece sin rechistar porque sabe que su pareja está en estado crítico y sale de la sala para sentarse en un sillón que se encontraba allí. Aunque no se le notara en la cara Hibari estaba muy preocupado por su pareja e hijo o hija ya que él vio como apuñalaban a su pareja en el estomago y no pudo hacer nada, solo al recordar eso le hierve la sangre de rabia pero antes de que Hibari se estrangulara las manos con la fuerza que ejercía en ellas una manito muy pequeña se posiciona en su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo y esa manita le pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que a su hijo Kazuya con 2 años de edad.

Tranquilo mama estará bien también mi hermanita "_Hermanita?".-_Piensa Hibari al mismo tiempo toma a su hijo en brazos y lo sienta en su rodilla mientras afuera en la mansión llegan los guardianes que terminaron sus misiones a la velocidad de la luz ya que estaban preocupados por su jefe al entrar en la mansión ven que estaba destrozada, el equipo médico que se encontraba en la mansión en ese momento trataba lo más rápido posible sanar a las personas que se encontraban heridas Ryohei se acerca a uno de los médicos y pregunta ¿Gabriel donde se encuentra Sawada?.-Ryohei-san el Decimo se encuentra en estado crítico en la sala del equipo médico en este instante está siendo atendido por Shamal-sensei. Está bien gracias Gabriel.-Dice calmadamente Ryohei cosa que extraño a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

Sawada está en la sala del equipo médico y está siendo atendido por Shamal.-Informa Ryohei a sus compañeros. Decimo!.-Gokudera sale corriendo para ver el estado de su Jefe y amigo pero es detenido por una mano que le pertenece a Ryohei Tranquilízate Gokudera, Sawada está en buenas manos.-Pero.- Sempai tiene razón Gokudera Tranquilízate Tsuna estará bien.-Hai.-Contesta Gokudera después de calmarse.

Con Tsuna y Shamal

Aghr!Grito de Tsuna.- Shamal tuvo que hacer una cesaría para poder salvar al bebe del decimo Vongola pero como no tenía nada de tiempo tuvo que hacer todo esto sin anestesia al ver que el bebe estaba a salvo, Shamal prosiguió a cerrar la herida para poder vendarla cuando finalmente termino Tsuna que había despertado con todo el dolor de la operación (Quien no despertaría si un doctor te opera sin anestesia ¬.¬U) Lo primero que hace es preguntar por su bebe la cual , si era niña, estaba bien después de la cesaría lo segundo fue que quería hablar con él y Hibari, así Shamal sale de la sala en donde estaba operando al Decimo Vongola para encontrarse con todos los guardianes de la Decima Generación que al verlo salir lo bombardearon de preguntas las cuales solo contesto con un simple :NO TENGO TIEMPO. Hibari, el chico quiere verte.-Informo Shamal a Hibari el cual estaba sentado con su hijo en brazos el cual estaba durmiendo, Hibari se levanta e ingresa a la sala con Shamal. Hibari despierta a su hijo cuando ve que Tsuna estaba bien con su hija en brazos ambos se acercan al Vongola para ver mejor a la pequeña la cual estaba llorando sin parar, Tsuna le entrega la bebe a Hibari el cual se arrodilla para que su hijo pueda ver a su hermanita y para la sorpresa de todos Kazuya dice: Tranquila mama está bien no llores mas y la pequeña que al parecer entendió a su hermano apago su llanto y se dispuso a dormir.

Shamal.-Llama Tsuna.

Si.

Me gustaría que informaras que mi hija a muerto.

Porque quieres que haga eso? Sabes que un medico nunca miente en su diagnostico.

Lo se, pero te lo estoy pidiendo porque quien quiera que allá sido la persona que me ataco no iba por mi sino por mi bebe que estaba dentro de mi.

Estas seguro?.-Pregunto Hibari.

Si, antes de que me apuñalara me dijo Hasta aquí llega Vongola mataremos a ese bebe Aunque no sé porque querían matarla.-Dice Tsuna con preocupación en su voz.-Y no quiero que viva con miedo de que en algún momento la puedan atacar y matar, quiero que este oculta hasta que sepamos quien trato de matarla.-Dice Tsuna con determinación.

Ah~ Esta bien.-Shamal sale de la habitación para decir el diagnostico tan esperado por las personas que se encontraban fuera de la sala: Bueno el chico se encuentra estable, esta consiente pero…el bebe a muerto al ser apuñalado el Decimo Vongola murió al instante.

Dentro de la Sala con Tsuna y Hibari.

Kazuya quiero que lleves a tu hermana a tu habitación y la tengas ahí hasta que papa valla a buscarla entendido.

Si, mama.-Kazuya toma a su hermanita pero antes de irse le pregunta a su mama.-Mama, como se llama?.-Mh…Ponle tu un nombre.- Tsuki…Tsukiyoshi?.-Esta bien se llamara Tsukiyoshi Sawada n.n.-Y Kazuya se va con su hermanita en brazos en dirección a su pieza por un pasadizo secreto.

Justo cuando Kazuya desaparece con su hermanita se abre la puerta y se ve una cabellera plateada que grita Decimo!Se encuentra bien?.

Si Hayato, estoy bien solo.-Tsuna toca su estomago sin el bultito que poseía antes.-Que siento un poco vacio.

"_Decimo"_

"_Tsuna"_

"_Tsunayoshi"_

"_Boss"_

"_Sawada"_

"_Tsuna-Nii"_

"_Lo siento chicos pero lo prometo les miento por una buena causa".-_Piensa Tsuna antes de que Hibari se levantara con una inconfundible aura de irritabilidad por la presencia de los _Herbívoros._

Si no se largan los morderé hasta la muerte.-Dice Hibari con un aura completamente irritable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin Del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y eso fue lo que paso, espero que comprendan el porqué la mantuve oculta hasta ahora.-Dice Tsuna después de terminar el relato.

No te preocupes hermanito yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-Dice una voz mientras un rubio con ojos café y un tatuaje se acerca al Decimo Vongola.

Dino!.-Exclama Tsuna.

Yo también entiendo Tsuna.

Enma!

Me alegro que hayan podido asistir.-Dice Tsuna saludando a sus amigos mientras estrecha sus manos pero se da cuenta que detrás de ellos hay dos pequeñas siluetas que Tsuna reconoce al instante Daisy, Uni cuanto tiempo sin verlas como han estado? Muy bien Sawada-san responden ambas.-Me alegro n.n y quiénes son estos pequeños pregunta Tsuna a los niños que estaban junto a las chicas.

Bueno ella el Diana mi hija Hermanito y la futura Jefa de la Familia Cavallone.-Mucho gusta Diana.

Y él es mi hijo Tsuna, Tenma también próximo Jefe de la Familia Shimon.-Mucho Gusto Tenma.

Tsuna se da cuenta que Tenma aun estaba en Shock por la noticia. Tranquilo ella no cambio su actitud cuando fue a la escuela y a decir verdad está muy nerviosa porque no vas a hablar con ella.-Le susurra Tsuna a Tenma en su oído.

Hi Señor Vongola.-Y Tenma se dirige junto a Tsuki para saludarla sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de Kazuya en el.

Es un placer conocerla Sawada-san, Tenma toma la mano de Tsuki para besarla en el dorso de esta haciendo que Tsuki se sonrojara.

El placer es todo mío Cozato-san responde el saludo Tsuki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas junto con una linda sonrisa.

Pero preferiría que me llamaras Tsuki, Tenma n.n.-Esta bien Tsuki n.n.

Y así Tsuki y Tenma se enfrascaron en una conversación hasta que se escucha un grito al final de la sala.

COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESA MOCOSA ESTE VIVA, SI YO MISMO ME ENCARGE DE APUÑALAR AL VONGOLA CUANDO ESTA EN CINTA!

Después que Tsuna terminara de hablar con Dino, Diana y Tenma se encamino donde sus guardianes los cuales aun no salían de su estado de Shock.

Chicos?.-Pregunta Tsuna.

Me alegro por ti Tsuna es increíble que tu hija sea tan hermosa.-Dice un alegre Yamamoto.

Eh?

Si, Tsuna-sama, Tsukiyoshi-sama es una niña muy linda y además es igual a usted.-Dice Gokudera entusiasmado. Y así cada uno de sus guardianes lo felicitaban por su adorable hija.

Pero chicos no están molestos?.-Pregunta Tsuna aun dudando por la reacción de sus Guardianes.

Porque deberíamos estarlo si entendemos el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste. Creo que si tuviéramos 15 años de nuevo hubiéramos reaccionado diferente.-Dice Ryohei muy tranquilo y maduro.

Chicos, Gracias n.n .-Dice Tsuna muy desde el fondo de su corazón.

Vongola es increíble que tuvieras una hija escondida.-Dice una voz muy siniestra detrás de Tsuna este al darse vuelta se topa con Eduardo Leonel el culpable del ataque que sufrió Tsuki hace 15 años atrás.

"_Comienza el juego, tengo que hacer que confiese sus actos".-_Piensa Tsuna mientras saluda a Eduardo.

Vongola me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo…-Lion Leonel es un placer conocerlo Señor Vongola.-Se presenta el niño frente a Tsuna el cual recibe el apretón de manos y se da cuenta que el niño no es igual a su padre.

El gusto es mío Lion.-Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa muy sincera que sorprende tanto a Hibari y a Eduardo los cuales saben que Tsuna le tiene un gran odio a la familia Leonel por tratar de matar a su hija.

Como…puedes…estar…tan…tranquilo?.-Dice irritado Eduardo. _"Callo en mi trampa".-_Piensa Tsuna.

Porque dice eso Señor Eduardo?.-Pregunta inocentemente Tsuna. (Si claro ¬_¬ U)

Co…Como…..COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES TAN TRANQUILO SI YO FUI EL QUE TRATO DE ASESINAR A ESA MOCOSA… ESA MOCOSA NO PUEDE ESTAR VIVA, SI YO MISMO ME ENCARGE DE APUÑALAR AL VONGOLA CUANDO ESTABA EN CINTA!.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala el Señor Eduardo Jefe de La Familia Leonel.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? como estuvo...<strong>

**Bueno antes que todo me gustaria darles las gracias por los Revierw y espero que le alla gustado.**

**GRACIAS ALE! si se preguntan quien es bueno pues...es la primera persona que escucha mi historia antes de que la escriba y me ayuda a recordar lo que dije despues XD La quiero mucho TkM Primita!**

**~Tue Tue~**


	13. Compleanno di Tsuki Part 3 La Battaglia

**Ola Aqui hay otro capitulo El 12!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Solo decir algunas aclaraciones en es capitulo Lia habla de dos maneras:**

**Asi-Lo cual significa que todos la eschuchan y**

**_Asi-_Lo cual significa que solo Tsuki la escucha.**

**Bueno eso es todo n.n Disfurten!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece Le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Co…Como…..COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES TAN TRANQUILO SI YO FUI EL QUE TRATO DE ASESINAR A ESA MOCOSA… ESA MOCOSA NO PUEDE ESTAR VIVA, SI YO MISMO ME ENCARGE DE APUÑALAR AL VONGOLA CUANDO ESTABA EN CINTA!.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala.<p>

Ya lo sabía pero esperaba a que tu confesaras n.n .-Dijo tranquilamente Tsuna como si estuviera comprando un pastel.

Eh?.-Dice Lion después de procesar que lo habían engañado.-Papa…es cierto?.-_"Como?, mi papa no es de esas personas…verdad?".-_Piensa Lion mientras espera la respuesta de su padre.

SI, ES VERDAD YO TRATE DE MATARLA POR TU BIENESTAR HIJO…TU ME ENTINEDES CIERTO?…SI…SI LO HACES JAJAJAJAJAJA!.-Dice desconcertando a todos en la sala especialmente a Lion._"Papa…Como…".-_Piensa Lion en shock.

HIJO! TU ERES MI SANGRE ERES UN ASESINO COMO YO ASÍ QUE TERMINA LO QUE YO NO PUDE TERMINAR ASESINA A ESA MOCOSA JAJAJAJAJA!.-EH?. "_Asesino?"_-Dice Lion después de recibir una cuchilla de su padre mientras le incitaba a cometer el asesinato.-"_Este no puede ser mi padre, el…no era así…todo es culpa… a….…ella?"…_.-Piensa Lion camina con la cuchilla en mano hacia Tsuki. Ante esto Kazuya se posiciona frente Tsuki protegiéndola pero…Kazuya siente que le toman el saco que llevaba puesto ante esto este se voltea encontrando a su hermana con una sonrisa mientras le dice: Yo me encargo, después de todo es mi amigo n.n .-Kazuya al ver la sonrisa de su hermana se aparta de su camino no sin antes decirle: Si pasa algo no dudare en intervenir.-No esperaba menos de ti hermano.-Contesta Tsuki dejando a su hermano más tranquilo, esta comienza a acercarse a Lion hasta quedar a mas o menos un metro de distancia.

Tu…todo esto es tu culpa si tu no hubieras nacido mi…padre…no estaría así.-Dice Lion mientras Tsuki mira en dirección a Eduardo y ve como su padre lo esposa mientras deja inconsciente devuelve su vista a Lion y le sonríe con tristeza mientras dice: Lo siento, no acabo de entender que fue lo que hice pero…lo siento.- Lo siento…CON ESO NO ME VAS A DEVOLVERME A MI PADRE…MUERE!.-Tsuki le manda una última sonrisa a Lion llena de compasión mientras que el se detiene justo a tiempo antes de matarla.

Como…puedes quedarte quieta si sabes que te voy a matar…como?.-Dice Lion desconcertado por el comportamiento de la chica.

Recuerdas Lion, lo que te dije cuando te conocí.-Dice Tsuki contestando a la pregunta-Lion niega con la cabeza.- "Veo confusión en tu mirada".- contesta Tsuki ante la negación de Lion mientras que este la mira asombrado ante esto Tsuki continua.- Sabes…esa confusión se había ido después de esa batalla…pero ahora vuelve a estar ahi...yo…no sabía el porqué de esta pero…ahora lo sé.-Dice Tsuki para colocarse frente a Lion mientras coloca el cuchillo en su corazón y junta su frente con la de Lion para seguir hablando.- Esa confusión era por tu familia mas especifico tu padre…-Lion asombrado por el comportamiento y descubrimiento de la chica vuelve en si descubriendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer…estaba a punto de matar a la única persona que trato de comprenderlo ante esto Lion baja el cuchillo alejandolo de Tsuki y lo tira lejos, luego se arrodilla frente a esta y comienza a decir.- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Hik- no Tsukiyoshi-sama y besa la mano de Tsuki. Ante esto Tsuki se sonroja notoriamente mientras dice.- No te disculpes esta todo bien pero…(Tsuki infla sus cachetes en un adorable puchero) Tsuki…

Eh?.-Contesta Lion un poco desconcertado.

Dime Tsuki eres mi amigo así que T-s-u-k-i…-Dice Tsuki aun con el puchero. Todos los presentes ven con diversión la escena después que el pesado ambiente se disipara por completo _"Esa niña es interesante…cambio el ambiente por completo...".-_Piensa ¿?

Está bien… entonces Tsuki-sama.-Dice Lion mientas vuelve a tomar a Tsuki de la mano.-Yo Lion Lionel le doy toda me lealtad a la Onceava Jefa de La Familia Vongola Sawada Tsukiyoshi. Luego de eso Tsuki siente que le toman la otra mano, ve por curiosidad y se encuentra con Vincent, David y John arrodillados igual que Lion mientras que en trió dicen.- Muchas Gracias Tsuki-sama, devolvió a nuestro Jefe a la normalidad, _"Chicos, Gracias…"_-Piensa Lion mientras ve a sus mejores amigos apoyándolo. Nosotros también le juramos lealtad, si necesita cualquier cosa nosotros estamos a su servicio.

Eh?...Gracias chicos n.n .-Dice Tsuki con una sonrisa angelical mientras le pide a los chicos que se levanten del piso estos sin rechistan obedecen hasta que…

**Cuidado Tsuki-san!**.-Después se escucha una explosión en el lugar donde estaba Tsuki ante esto Tsuna…(Que estaba observando todo con un ojo crítico por si tenía que intervenir, cosa que no sucedió) Tsuki-chan!, chicos (Dirigiéndose a sus Guardianes) Hayato, Takeshi evacuen a todas las personas de la mansión, Ryohei ve hazte cargo de las personas heridas, Mokuro, Chrome y Reborn encuentren al sospechoso y….ya saben que hacer, Lambo evacua a los niños, Kyoya ven conmigo. Después vuelvan de inmediato.

Si!.-Dicen al unisonó exceptuando a Mokuro y Hibari.

Vámonos chicos, tenemos que irnos ya escucharon al Vongola.-Dice Lambo mientras se asegura que los niños le sigan, sin rechistar los niños le hacen caso cosa que le pareció extraño a Lambo pero que dejo pasar GRAVE ERROR. (YO= No los alejes de Tsuki, Lambo NOOOO. Hibari=Ya callate y sigue con la historia ¬.¬#, YO= T.T)

* * *

><p><strong>CON TSUNA<strong>

Tsuna-kun!

Hermanito!

Enma, Dino-san Que están haciendo aquí? Debieron evacuar con los demás.-Pregunta Tsuna preocupado por su amigo y hermano.

Diana y Tenma desaparecieron y no sabemos donde están además somos amigos y tenemos que ayudarte.-Dice Tenma contestándole a su amigo.

Eh? n.n_.-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_.-Piensa Tsuna mientras se escucha un KYAAAAAAAAAAAA Grito que preocupo a Hibari y a Tsuna cuando descubrieron a quien le pertenecía esa voz _"Tsuki/Tsukiyoshi"_.-Piensan ambos padres preocupados por su hija mientras corren en dirección del grito. Al llegar se encuentran con un escenario muy preocupante David, Vincent y Jonh estaban tirados en el piso con heridas que se veían bastante graves mientras que Tsuki era protegida por Lion, Tenma y Kazuya ya que esta estaba totalmente desmallada con un poco de sangre en la cabeza, Lion tenía un brazo inmovilizado, Tenma No estaba en mejores condiciones este se movía por inercia, mientras que Kazuya estaba sangrando de un costado de su abdomen pero no le tomaban importancia ya que los tres chicos veían a su contrincante con deseos de venganza.

Que fue lo que paso?.-Grita Tsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CUIDADO! Tsuki-san!.-**Lia corre en dirección de Tsuki mientras que Kazuya al ver la explosión corre en dirección de su hermana.

Eh? Tsuki se da cuenta que viene una gran explosión por lo cual grita LIA!...SEXTO ELEMENTO NUBE NIVEL 1 _Modo Difesa_ DEFENSA DE HIERRO!.-Lia toma a Kazuya y a Tenma y los coloca cerca de Tsuki mientras esta crea una defensa alrededor de ellos evitando la explosión, después que la explosión paso Tsuki dice:

Bien hecho Lia n.n.- Felicita Tsuki a su amiga.

**Gracias Tsuki-san, pero solo seguí sus órdenes.**

Jajaja nunca cambias n.n.-Dice Tsuki divertida por el comportamiento de Lia.

Tsuki esa cosa habla?.- Pregunta Tenma asombrado por esa cosa.

Si, si habla pero no es una cosa Tenma es mi amiga y se llama Lia.-Dice Tsuki tratando de regañar a Tenma por decirle cosa a su amiga.

Ah…lo siento Lia, no quería ofenderte lo juro.-Dice Tenma al percatarse del regaño de Tsuki.

**No se preocupe está todo bien Cozato Tenma.**-Dice Lia cortésmente.

Tenma solo Tenma.-Pide…bueno pues Tenma XD.

**Esta bien Tenma-sama.-**Contesta Lia.

No debería distraerse así Tsukiyoshi-san.-Dice una voz detrás de los chicos.

Eh?.-Contesta Tsuki mientras se da vuelta encontrándose con Eduardo que tenía en sus manos el mismo cuchillo color verde que tenia Lion segundos antes.

Eduardo-san como…?.-Pero Tsuki no pudo completar la pregunta ya que Eduardo se abalanzo hacia ella siendo interceptado por Vincent el cual portaba una cuchilla parecida a Eduardo pero esta era de color rojo.

No dejaremos que te acerques a Tsuki-sama Eduardo!.-Y comienza el intercambio de golpes entre Vincent, David, John V/S Eduardo, David y John también tenían una cuchilla pero la de ellos era azul y morada respectivamente, pero antes que los chicos pudiesen acercarse a Eduardo este ya les tenía como coladores llenos de heridas bastante profundas con el cuchillo mientras se reía como maniaco cuando los chicos cayeron inconscientes en el piso.

Jajajajaja y estos eran tus guardaespaldas hijo, no son más que basura jajajaja.-Dice Eduardo mientras se acerca a los chicos inconscientes en el piso pero antes de que se les acercara mas Lion se interpone entre el y sus amigos y dice:

Ellos no son basura, la única basura aquí eres Tú…No dejare que te les acerques a ellos y no permitiré que le toques ni un pelo a Tsuki-sama.- Desafía Lion a su padre mientras saca su cuchilla esta era diferente a todas era con una empuñadura dorada con su hoja blanca como la nieve mientras que se desprendía de ella una llama anaranjada.

Lion!.-Grita Tsuki preocupada por su amigo mientras se acerca a los chicos inconscientes con Lia siguiéndola de cerca y dice Quinto elemento Sol nivel 1 Aliento de Vida mientras que las heridas de sus amigos se curan pero muy despacio gracias a la poca cantidad de llamas que tiene después de invocar a Lia y utilizar la llama de la Nube la cual le consume mucha energía _"Rapido…vamos rápido_".-Piensa Tsuki mientras que se escucha un estruendo detrás de esta y al darse la vuelta Lion estaba tirado en el piso quejándose por su hombro mientras que Eduardo caminaba hacia ella….hasta que Tenma y su hermano se posicionan delante de ella diciendo los dos completando la frase del otro _Te le acercas_ y te golpeare hasta la muerte (Adivinen que parte dijo cada uno XD).

Jjajaja inténtelo mocosos.-Contesta Eduardo con sorna.- y así comienza otra batalla entre Tenma, Kazuya V/S Eduardo. _"Chicos…esto no tenía que ser así porque Eduardo-san?"_.-Piensa Tsuki mientras trata de comprender a Eduardo. Lion se acerca a Tsuki después de acostumbrarse al dolor de su brazo roto y se da cuenta que esta ve a su padre muy fijamente mientras que su expresión cambia de una enorme tristeza a un gran asombro como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

Tsuki-sama sucede algo?...Tsuki-sama.-Pero nada esta no responde que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tsuki?…

Esto.

_Lia…_

_**Si Tsuki-san.**_

_El no…no…no es el cierto._

_**Eh?...no comprendí Tsuki-san.**_

_El…Eduardo-san no es el padre de Lion ciento._

_**Porque dice eso Tsuki-san?.-**__Pregunta Lia extrañada por el comportamiento de su maestra._

_No lo sé solo es un presentimiento, pero siento que él está mintiendo además…Lia Puedes oler algún olor extraño proviniendo de el?_

_**Eh?...olor extraño…déjeme ver…-**__Tsuki se preocupo al ver la cara de asombro de Lia y pregunta_

_Lia? Todo bien?.-Tsuki se asusto mas con la respuesta de Lia._

_**Tsuki-san ese hombre está muerto, su corazón no late y no siento ninguna pisca de conciencia en él, el esta siendo poseído.-**__Informa Lia a su maestra._

_Lo supuse, se estaba moviendo extraño después de todo si estaba muerto u.u "Pobre Lion".-Piensa Tsuki con una grantristesa envuelta en asombro._

De vuelta al mundo real.

Después de que Lion tratara de hacer racionar a Tsuki esta de un momento a otro comienza a llorar mientras dirige su mirada hacia Lion.

Tsuki-sama que sucede? Esta bien? Se encuentra…bien?.-Pero Tsuki abraza a Lion como si quisiera que le no llorara, lo cual le parecía extraño a Lion ya que el no quería llorar aunque fuera su padre el que le ataco a el y a sus amigos. Cuando Tsuki se tranquiliza comienza a disculparse con Lion Levanta la vista y le dice a este: Ese sujeto no es tu…padre…Lion…el…el…tu…tu…padre…esta…muerto…el…la…per…persona…que esta ahí…lo…lo…lo esta…poseyendo…yo…yo…lo…siento…no…me…di…cuenta…an…antes. Y Tsuki comienza a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de Lion el cual estaba procesando la información dada entonces la ira lo embargo pero se desvaneció igualmente rápido como apareció cuando sintió los sollozos de Tsuki en su pecho este la abrazo para después levantarle la vista a esta y secarle las lagrimas mientras le decía:

No se preocupe Tsuki-sama no es su culpa además.-Lion se separa de Tsuki mientras le entrega un pañuelo para que esta se secara las lagrimas restantes mientras prosigue.-Yo no le guardo ningún rencor es mas usted ha sido mi pilar, mi luz la cual me guía por el buen camino por eso mismo me gustaría recuperar el cuerpo de mi padre y darle una sepultura digna.

Lion…-Dice Tsuki mientras ve a Lion dirigirse donde el cuerpo de su padre para atacarlo ferozmente junto con Tenma y Kazuya los cuales poseían heridas graves.

Jjajaja ustedes mocosos son muy débiles jajajaja su siguen así matare a esa chiquilla en cualquier momento ajjajaja.-Dice Eduardo mientras sigue atacando a los chicos.

TU NO ERES MI PADRE QUIEN ERES?.-Grita Lion mientras se enfrasca en la pelea.

Yo?...Yo soy…tu peor pesadilla me llamo Maikel, eliminare a los Vongola por orden de mi maestro jajajajajajajaja.- Ríe como desquiciado Maikel.-Pues nosotros no te lo permitiremos!.-Grita Tsuki la cual ataca a Maikel en el costado derecho ocasionando que este se estampara contra la pared.

Tsuki-sama

Tsuki

Tsukiyoshi

MOCOSA TU Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA TIENEN QUE TERMIAR!.-Dice Maikel el cual atacaba a Tsuki y esta era protegida por su hermano y amigos.

Déjenme ayudarlos.-Protestaba Tsuki mientras que los chicos la protegían.

No, no podemos dejar que lo hagas Tsuki, nosotros te protegeremos con nuestras vidas.-Dice Tenma distrayéndose mientras recibe un golpe de lleno en la boca del estomago cuando Lion iba a decir algo recibe un golpe la nuca el cual lo estampa en el piso, Kazuya quien era el único al cual no lo habían engañado se dispuso a atacar pero…la imagen de Maikel desapareció de su vista mientras aparecía detrás de Tsuki para tomarla del cuello y comenzar a estrangularla, cuando los chicos iban a ayudarla Maikel dice:

A…no…no no si se acercan.-Dice presionando la garganta de Tsuki.-No dudare en matarla jajajajaja.-Dice Maikel viendo como los chicos no se movían ni un milímetro para que no cumpliera con la amenaza.

Lia….-Dice Tsuki en un suspiro.

**Hai. -**Después de ese susurro Lia se abalanza hacia Maikel el cual por el asombro suelta a Tsuki pero ataca a Lia la cual sale volando en dirección a la pared, pero esta se levanta y se posiciona delante de Tsuki aun con un patita rota.

Lia….-Dice Tsuki mientras recupera el aliento.

Jajajaj lo siento zorrita pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.-Después de esto Maikel desaparece y aparece cerca de Lia dándole una patada con la cual Lia sale volando quedando inmovilizada , después Maikel camina en dirección a Tsuki y dice:

Ya me aburrí, no me interesa lo que te pase te matare aquí mismo, Maikel golpea a Tsuki justo en el abdomen sin que los chicos pudieran reaccionar haciendo que Tsuki salga volando a la pared estampándose contra esta formando un enorme cráter Kyaaaaaaaa!.-Grita por el golpe mientras que poco a poco Tsuki cae al mundo de la inconsciencia, cuando esta pierde la conciencia un hilo de sangre cominza a bajar de su nuca, Lia ve como su maestra pierde la conciencia y se desvanece en un alo de luz hacia el brazalete.

Te acabare ahora mocosa.-Pero antes Maikel pudiera siquiera caminar un paso Lion, Tenma y Kazuya le atacan con un aura de venganza alrededor de ellos ya que acaba de atacar a la persona más importante para los 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna al ver el estado Tsuki y los chicos comienza a emanar un aura horrible la cual los guardianes y/o personas que han visto a Tsuna enojado conocen como el AURA MALDITA. Esta aura junto con el aura de Hibari y Tenma al ver a sus hijos heridos es una combinacion fatal.

Tu…Has dañado a mi hija.-Comienza diciendo Tsuna mientras activa su llama de última voluntad pero antes de que _Tsuna,Hibari_ y Tenma mataran a la persona que había osado a atacar a sus hijos, Tsuki comienza a emanar un brillo dejando a todos los presentes y/o espectadores ciegos mientras son envueltos por una cálida luz que forma una especie de burbuja alrededor de todos mientras que poco a poco comienzan a aparecer...

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan...Lo se soy muy mala pero me gusta dejar en suspenso los capitulos XD<strong>

**Me gustaria darles las gracias por leer mi historia es un honor seguir escribiendo aunque sean 3 personas las cuales lo leen (Es una supocicion) n.n**

**Bueno pues me gustaria darles un resumen del proximo capitulo aunque no se si sera asi ya que mi imaginacion es extraña XD.**

**En el proximo capitulo:**

_**"Ustedes seran mis guardianes."**_

_**"No aceptare que tu seas la proxima Jefa Sawada Tsukiyoshi"**_

**_"Cambio Forma Modo Atako" _**

**O algo asi n.n ademas me gustaria decirles que lo mas probable es que cambie algunas cosas dichas en el prologo respento a los perfiles y creo que eso es todo nos vemos la proxima semana n.n**

**~Tue Tue~**


	14. Successione

**Aqui el Capitulo 13!**

**No saben como me costo u.u snif...**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me Pertenece Le Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna al ver el estado Tsuki y los chicos comienza a emanar un aura horrible la cual los guardianes yo personas que han visto a Tsuna enojado conocen como el _**AURA MALDITA**_. Esta aura junto con el aura de Hibari y Enma al ver a sus hijos heridos es una combinación fatal.

Tu…Has dañado a mi hija.-Comienza diciendo Tsuna mientras activa su llama de última voluntad pero antes de que Tsuna, Hibari y Enma mataran a la persona que había osado a atacar a sus hijos, Tsuki comienza a emanar un brillo dejando a todos los presentes y/o espectadores ciegos mientras son envueltos por una cálida luz que forma una especie de burbuja alrededor de todos mientras que poco a poco comienzan a aparecer para la sorpresa de todos la Primera Generación Vongola, Tsuna al percatarse de la presencia de su antecesor deja a un lado su ira para poder articular un

GIOTTO-SAN!...como…?.-Pregunta Tsuna bastante extrañado por la presencia de Giotto en la sala.

Decimo es un placer volv…-Pero Giotto no pudo terminar con su oración gracias a un grito proveniente de Tsuki.

Tsuki!.-Exclama Tsuna mientras se acerca a su hija para ver en qué estado se encontraba y cuál fue su sorpresa?... su hija estaba emanando llamas del cielo, pero estas estaban completamente descontroladas eso no quiere decir que no protegían a Tsuki al contrario parecía como si las llamas la envolvieran para que nadie se le acercara. Tsuna se acerco a su hija pero las llamas que la envolvían le atacaron quemándole las manos por completo.

Tsuna-kun!.-Grita Enma acercándose a su amigo.-Estas bi-pero Enma no pudo terminar la frase ya que se da cuenta del estado de las manos de su amigo.-Tsuna-kun! Esto se ve muy mal hay que curarte de inmediato.

No, Enma estoy bien, pero Tsuki y Kazuya…-Dice Tsuna conteniendo el dolor que sentía en este momento mientras observaba a su hija para después voltearla a su hijo el cual estaba peleando con Eduardo. Todo esto pasaba bajo la atenta mirada de La Primera Generación.

Giotto, que es lo está pasando aquí?.-Pregunta G a su jefe y amigo.

G, al parecer es por esa niña. Chicos no podemos intervenir pero-Dice Giotto mientras ve las manos des Decimo y unos chicos en el piso y le dice a Kunkle. Kunkle puedes encargarte de los heridos?

Por supuesto Primo.-Dice mientras se acerca al decimo para sanarles sus manos pero este antes de que le curara exclama Por favor Kunkle-san puede sanar a esos chicos de ahí primero.- Dice mientras apunta en dirección de los chicos tirados en el suelo.

Si ese es su deseo lo cumpliré en el nombre del señor.-Dice Kunkle mientras se acerca a los chicos que yacían desmallados en el piso.

_Gracias.-_Dice en un susurro Tsuna mientras piensa _"No creí que sucediera tan pronto, Tsuki por favor haz lo mejor que puedas"._

Hibari y Dino al ver que Tsuna se encontraba bien (si bien es que sus manos estén inutilizables entonces si Tsuna estaba bien XD) decidieron acercarse a donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Kazuya, Lion y Tenma V/S Eduardo el cual no tenía ni un solo rasguño mientras que nuestros chicos estaban cada vez peor.

Dino y Hibari decidieron intervenir en la pelea ya que los chicos tenían todas la de perder. Mh…no creí que fueras tan débil Herbívoro.-Dijo Hibari dirigiéndose a su hijo el cual lo miro con una cara de total irritación por el comentario de su padre.

No es tu problema, además yo solo estoy protegiendo a mi hermana no estoy peleando enserio. Contesta Kazuya para darle un certero golpe en el estomago a Eduardo el cual lo dejo de rodillas en el piso, Lion se acercaba a su padre para atacarlo mientras estaba en el piso pero Eduardo aprovecho la corta distancia de hijo para apuñalarle un costado del abdomen mientras que Tenma observando a Tsuki ya que esta cada vez expulsaba mas llamas del cielo lo cual le estaba preocupando en demasía como para prestarle atención a la pelea en la cual él estaba involucrado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Con Tsuki/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que es esto?...

Tsuki se encontraba en…digamos que en una habitación aunque no tenia paredes ya que todo era envuelto por un manto blanco que no tenia fin pero de pronto escucho una voz familiar.

_**Tsuki-san.**_

_Lia! Que bueno que estas aquí estoy asustada, además creí que estarías herida por el golpe que recibiste._

_**Yo estoy bien Tsuki-san gracias por preocuparse…Tsuki-san.**_

_Si?.-Dice dudosa Tsuki por el repentino cambio de voz en Lia._

_**Es la hora para que usted se convierta oficialmente en la Onceava Jefa De La Familia Vongola. Es necesario que usted entre en contacto con los recuerdos de la familia y para eso tiene que invocar a los antiguos jefes de la familia.**_

_Como quieres que haga eso?, Si ya todos los jefes anteriores están muertos!.-Exclama Tsuki bastante alterada por la reciente información._

_**Por favor tranquilícese Tsuki-san, yo ya le había mencionado sobre el poder de las llamas cierto?**_

_Si, recuerdo que me dijiste algo sobre eso y también me dijiste que existía algo llamado Tritis…Tetris…Triniset si eso! se llamaba Triniset. No?_

_**Si, el Triniset está compuesto por 3 juegos de anillos, donde cada juego consta de 7 anillos uno de ellos son los Anillos Vongola los cuales usted va a recibir en la sucesión.**_

_Eh?... pero eso es imposible, mama me dijo que los anillos Vongola se transformaron en los Vongola Gear después de ser destruidos y arreglados por…no recuerdo el nombre._

_**Así es, pero por esa razón yo estoy aquí.**_

_Eh? _

_**Tsunayoshi-sama le conto que yo nací el mismo día que usted no es así?.**_

_Si, también me conto que por esa razón yo tenía que ser la próxima Jefa….EH? no querrás decir que yo…_

_**Si, Tsuki-san usted tiene el poder de crear los próximos anillos Vongola igual que como me creo a mi cuando era una bebe y para eso tiene que invocar a los antiguos jefes para colocar su "Tiempo" en los anillos que tiene que crear.**_

_QUE?... No yo no puedo, eso es imposible..no..no…puedo…_

_**Tsuki-san…Mire.**_

_Eh?..._Y así Lia le muestra a Tsuki que es lo que estaba sucediendo mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

_No, puede ser…Mama, papa, Hermano…chicos. Lia! Tengo que hacer algo…tengo que ayudarlos yo…yo lo haré._

_**Está bien Tsuki-san, será mejor que despierte para que se suceda la sucesión.**_

_Si._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Volviendo a la realidad/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras Kazuya, Lion y Tenma peleaban con Eduardo, mientras Kunkle sanaba a los ahora consientes chicos, mientras Tsuna hablaba con Giotto sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Las llamas que anteriormente estaban protegiendo el cuerpo de Tsuki se dirigen a gran velocidad al lugar donde los chicos estaban enfrascados en una pelea con Eduardo, las llamas le envuelven mientras que le convierten en piedra. Luego de eso Tsuki comienza a levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de la primera Generación que luego que Tsuki terminara de levantarse se acercan donde ella.

Sawada Tsukiyoshi Onceava Jefa de la Familia Vongola acepta la sucesión junto con los pecados de la Familia?.-Pregunta Giotto cuando se encuentra frente a Tsuki.

No.-Contesta Tsuki dejando a todos los presentes con una interrogante. Tenma se acerca a Tsuki para colocarse entre ella y Giotto mientras dice Aléjate de ella Primo, no permitiré que le hagas daño

No le hare daño Cozato junior.-Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber además ella ya respondió no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Dice Giotto mientras comienza a desaparecer.

Detente!...Dije que no aceptaba la sucesión _**Junto**_ a los pecados de la familia, nunca dije que no aceptaba la sucesión en si misma.

No te entiendo mocosa explícate!.-Grita G al no comprender lo que Tsuki quiso decir.

Quiero decir que acepto ser la Onceaba jefa, pero no aceptare los pecados.-Dice Tsuki muy tranquila como si estuviera en modo híper.

NO PUEDES HACER ESO SI QUIERES SER EL JEFE TIENES QUE ACEOTAR LOS PECADOS DE TUS ANTESESORES!.-Grita G desesperado por la actitud de la niña.

Ma…ma Tranquilízate G.-Dice el Primer Guardián de la Lluvia de Vongola Asari.

Cállate estúpido.-Contesta más tranquilo G.

Bueno Onceaba, G tiene razón pero me gustaría que te explicaras.-Dice Giotto con una tranquilidad característica de él.

Está bien pero para esto necesito ayuda…_Lia.-_Dice Tsuki mientras que desde su brazalete comienza a aparecer un Zorrito rodeado de llamas de todos los tipos para colocarse entre Tsuki y Giotto donde se encontraba Tenma en ese momento para decir.

**Tranquilícese Tenma-san, Tsuki-san estará bien se lo prometo.-**Dice Lia mientras ve a Tenma a los ojos para darle tranquilidad. Tenma al darse cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de Lia decide apartarse hacia un lado y así Tsuki recupera la palabra.

Mama, papa Todos me gustaría presentarles a Lia ella es una amiga, Giotto-sama ella me explico todo sobre la sucesión y gracias a ella he formado una dedición pero para ello….Lia.-Dice Tsuki hacia Lia.

**Hi. **_**Lunar**__**Difesa.-**_Dice Lia para que despues la cupula (Burbuja que los envolvia n.n) desapareciara para darle paso al salon en donde se encontraban Los guardianes restantes de la Decima Generación con cada uno de sus hijos, los arcobalenos, Los VARIA (también con sus hijos) Tsuna-sama!.-Grita Gokudera al ver a su jefe sano…-Tsuna-sama que le sucedió en las manos fue ese desgraciado no es verdad…yo lo mato…

Hayato!.-Grita Tsuna para tranquilizar a su Guardián. Hi Tsuna-sama.-Dice Hayato después de tranquilizarse.

Yo Tsuna estas bien?.-Pregunta Yamamoto al ver las manos de Tsuna.

Si n.n.-Dice Tsuna pero nadie le creyó.

Mama…Lo…siento…fue…mi…mi…culpa.-Dice Tsuki con sus hermosos ojos cafés vidriosos por las lagrimas que estaban luchando por no salir.

Tsuki…

YO LE CURO SAWADA-SAN EXTREMAMENTE EXTREMO.-Grita Ryotha a todo pulmón.

Ryotha-san muchas gracias n.n .-Dice Tsuki con una adorable sonrisa.

No quiero interrumpir el momento pero…que es lo que sucede aquí Sawada-san.-Pregunta Uni que estaba bastante asombrada por la aparición de la Primera Generación y de la hija de Tsuna.

Bueno ahora estamos discutiendo sobre la sucesión de la Onceaba Jefa de La Familia Vongola.-Dice Tsuna después de que sus manos fueran curadas por el hijo de su Guardián.

Sucesión?...Pero es muy temprano.-Dice Leila preocupada por su Tsuki.

Yo ya tome mi decisión y es esta Giotto-sama "Yo Sawada Tsukiyoshi acepto la Sucesión a cambio de que los pecados de la Familia sean borrados, ya que Vongola comenzara una nueva era".-Dice Tsuki con una determinación desbordante fija en Giotto.

El cual responde "Yo Primo Vongola acepto tu sucesión y tu condición para que esta se cumpla, pero para que esto se lleve a cabo es necesario que nombres a tus Guardianes en este minuto"

Mh…está bien pero…Papa.-Dice Tsuki mirando a Hibari.-No los ataques como lo hiciste con mi hermano por favor.

No prometo nada.-Contesta Hibari.

Con eso me basta.-Dice Tsuki para colocarse frente a los hijos de los Guardianes de Tsuna y decir Espero que seamos buenos amigos desde ahora en adelante n.n

Tu deber es estar en el centro del ataque, convirtiéndote en el vendaval que sopla ferozmente mi Guardián de la Tormenta Gokudera Hanabi…Aceptas el puesto?

Si, yo atacare sin descanso a los enemigos que osen atacar a la familia y protegerá a mi jefa con mi propia vida para vivir con ella otro día.-Dice Hanabi arrodillándose frente a Tsuki para después levantarse y colocarse a su lado derecho.

Tu serás aquel rocío misericordioso que lo limpia todo por el bien de los demás mi Guardián de la Tormenta Yamamoto Takeru…Aceptas el puesto?

Claro, esto será divertido…-Takeru cambia su semblante a uno más serio y dice.-Seré el rocío que lo limpia todo para ver la sonrisa de mi linda Jefa todos los días.-mientras toma la mano de Tsuki se arrodilla frente ella le besa la mano con esa acción Tsuki se sonroja notoriamente, Takeru contento con su acción se levanta y se coloca al lado izquierdo de Tsuki.

Tu eres el globo de fuego que ilumina el cielo y tu deber es ser la luz que aclara el día acabando con el infortunio que amenaza a la familia mi Guardián del Sol Sasagawa Ryotha…Aceptas tu puesto?

EXTREMADAMENTE ACEPTO MI PUESTO!.-Grita Ryotha para luego tranquilizase y decir.-Seré la luz que iluminara tu camino para que siempre elijas la opción correcta.-Después de arrodillarse frente a Tsuki, Ryotha se levanta y se coloca al lado Izquierdo de Takeru.

Tu como mi solitario hermano, eres como la nube, protegerás a la familia con una postura independiente, sin estar obligado, siguiendo sus propios pasos mi Guardián de la Nube Hibari Kazuya…Aceptas el puesto?

Mh…Lo acepto pero SOLO tu podrás darme ordenes cuando sea estrictamente necesario.-Después de decir eso Kazuya se posiciono al lado Izquierdo de Ryotha._"Jejeje lo suponía n.n" .-_Piensa Tsuki antes de continuar.

Ustedes son la ilusión que no deja ver su verdadera naturaleza, escondiendo a la familia del enemigo mis Guardianes de la Niebla Rokudo Zebul y Dokuro Nagi…Aceptan el puesto?

Si.-Dicen ambos al unisonó para complementarlo diciendo mientras se arrodillan frente Tsuki.-**Nosotros seremos la ilusión que protegerá a nuestra jefa del cualquier mal que la aseche para así vivir junto a ella para verla feliz.**.-Para levantarse y colocarse al lado derecho de Hanabi.

Y por ultimo pero No menos importante lanzando un golpe simple pero poderoso, tu deber es recibir el daño y alejarlo de la familia, si es necesario recibir el daño por ella mi guardián de Trueno y mano derecha Bovino Leila…Aceptas el Puesto?

Tsuki-ne…Hai Yo seré quien te proteja de todo mal que se te avecine y si es necesario recibiré el daño por ti.-Antes de colocarse al lado derecho de Tsuki, Leila Abraza con mucho cariño a su hermana ahora Jefa. Tsuki ya acostumbrada a los ataques abrasolicos de su amiga la agarra a tiempo acariciándole la cabeza. Después de que Leila se tranquilizara Tsuki se dirigió donde Giotto y dijo:

Giotto-san ellos son mis Guardianes, mi familia y mis amigos.-Dice Tsuki con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Entonces Sawada Tsukiyoshi tú eres como el cielo, lleno de color, cubriéndolo todo y abierto a todas las cosas, es tu deber proteger a tu familia con todo tu ser. Ya me dijiste que aceptas el puesto así que está decidido,

Ustedes serán la Onceava Generación De La Familia Vongola Liderados por La Onceaba Jefa De La Familia Vongola Sawada Tsukiyoshi.

Si!.-Dijeron todos al unisonó.

YO NO ACEPTARE ESO!

Eh?.-Exclaman todos. Luego se escucha el sonido como si una piedra se rompiera (Ni yo se cual es ese sonido XD) cuando se dan cuenta una cuchilla se dirige hacia Tsuki pero es detenida pon una tonfa?...

Gracias hermano n.n.-Dice Tsuki luego del susto.

Mh.-Contesta Kazuya pera luego decir.-No me gustan los herbívoros que tratan de dañar a mi hermana.

JAJAJA! NO SERÁ TAN FÁCIL ACABAR CONMIGO MOCOSA!.-Exclama Eduardo para atacar nuevamente a Tsuki.

NO LO PERMITIRE AL EXTREMO.-Dice Ryotha posicionándose frente a Tsuki para detener el ataque con un movimiento de boxeo.

Chicos….-Dice Tsuki después de ser salvada dos veces.

Tsuki-ne no permitiremos que te hagan daño.-Dice Leila colocándose como el resto de los guardianes frente a Tsuki como una barrera.

_Leila…_

Séptimo elemento Cielo Todo en uno.-Dice Tsuki así el brazalete de esta comienza a brillar dividiéndose en muchas esferas luminosas.-_Acepten este regalo de mi parte, Mis Guardianes. Hanabi para ti una pantera que te será fiel a cualquier costo, Takeru para ti un perro y una ave igual a tu padre, Ryotha para ti un venado, Leila para ti una cabra, Nagi para tu un gato negro, Zebul para ti una serpiente, Hermano para ti un Lobo. Utilícenlos con sabiduría se que la tienen._

Luego del espectáculo de luces cada Guardián de la Onceaba familia poseía un compañero de peleas que les serian muy útiles en un futuro o presente dependiendo de la situación. Tsuki se coloco frente a Eduardo mientras decía las siguientes palabras Nunca dejare que dañes a mi familia o a mis amigos…Lia Cambio Forma Modo Attako…

* * *

><p><strong> Y les gusto? ah~<strong>

**Espero que si nos vemos la proxima semana n.n**

**~Tue Tue~**


	15. Problemi Familiari XIV

**_Bueno aqui el capitulo 14_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano._**

* * *

><p><em>Luego del espectáculo de luces cada Guardián de la Onceaba familia poseía un compañero de peleas que les serian muy útiles en un futuro o presente dependiendo de la situación. Tsuki se coloco frente a Eduardo mientras decía las siguientes palabras.- Nunca dejare que dañes a mi familia o a mis amigos…Lia Cambio Forma Modo Attako… <em>

Al decir esto Lia comienza a transformarse mientras brilla para tomar forma de una pistola dorada con detalles en blanco.

Sabes…-Dice Tsuki mientras se acerca a Eduardo abriéndose paso entre sus guardianes.-le prometí a Lia no utilizar este poder ya que crea una presión innecesaria en mi cuerpo pero la situación lo amerita. **Punto cero avanzado versión arcoíris.-**y Tsuki dispara en dirección a la sien de Eduardo congelándolo en el acto bajo la mirada impresionada de todos en la sala.

Bueno creo que eso es-Pero Tsuki no pudo terminar la oración ya que colapso en el mismo instante que Lia volvió a su forma original, pero antes de caer de bruces al suelo 7 pares de brazos la atraparon en el acto.

Fiu~ eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo Leila mientras recostaban a Tsuki en el suelo.-Lia-san estará bien mi ne-sama?.-pregunta Leila para asegurarse del estado de su hermana ahora Jefa.

**Si, esta bien su pulso es normal pero te seré sincera no se cuando despertara.**

COMO QUE NO LO SABES!.

Tranquila Hanabi relájate.-Dice Takeru para que su hermana se tranquilice.

Pero que fue eso?.-Pregunto Takeru después de calmar a su hermana.

**Ese es el ataque especial de Tsuki-san pero este aun no está perfeccionado y causa un gran Shock en su cuerpo.**

Entonces ella se encuentra bien?.-Preguntan todos al unisonó un poco más tranquilos.

**Si.**

Me alegro. Chicos me gustaría hablar con ustedes.-Dice Tsuna dirigiéndose a los guardianes de su hija.-Kyoya, chicos pueden llevar a Tsuki a su habitación.-Dice Tsuna dirigiéndose a sus guardianes.

Si, enseguida Tsuna-san.-Contesta Gokudera mientras Kyoya toma a su hija del suelo para cargarla estilo princesa hacia su habitación.

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos mientras era seguido por Lion, Tenma, los chicos y sus nuevas mascotas hasta que se detiene abruptamente y dice al aire

Sal si no quieres arrepentirte.

Luego de las sombras aparece Lia para decir: **Tsuna-sama tengo que entregarle esto a los futuros jefes de la familia Shimon y Lionel.**

Eh? "_Que cosa será?"_ Esta bien.-Dice Tsuna no muy seguro.

Lia se acerca a Lion mientras dice: **Serás el Pilar del cielo, aquel que actúa desde la oscuridad protegiéndola cuando la ataque la adversidad.-**Luego de eso un resplandor aparece en la mano de Lion este al abrirla se encuentra con su navaja pero con una diferencia en ella esta poseía en emblema Vongola junto con su nombre.

Esto?.-Lia ignora a Lion para acercarse a Tenma y dice: **Serás el protector del Cielo, aquel que no dejara que pierda su color, le darás vida y mucho esplendor, cuidaras de ella aunque te cause dolor.**-Aparece el resplandor en el dedo corazón de Tenma cuando el brillo cesa en el dedo anteriormente desnudo apareció un anillocon el símbolo de Vongola y Shimon unidos como uno.

Que?

**Mi jefa me los pidió no pude negarme. Hasta luego.**- Y Lia desaparece en un resplandor mientras que los animales de los guardianes se transforman en anillos.

Que fue eso Sawada-sama?

No lo sé Hanabi, pero no te preocupes lo más seguro es que estén inactivos por ahora.

Inactivos?

Si Nagi, quiero decir que están durmiendo hasta que los necesiten otra vez.

Ah~ Que complicado.-Dice Leila mientras que reanudan el paso hacia la oficina de Tsuna.

**Con Hibari**

Oye bastardo no me ignores TE ESTOY HABLAND-Si continuas gritando no me contendré y Tsunayoshi se quedara con un Guardián menos.-Interrumpe Hibari con un aura tan o más horrible que el **AURA MALDITA.**

Ma…ma Hibari tranquilo, Hayato ya no gritara más cierto?.-Dice Takeshi para relajar el ambiente.

Mh…-Y Hibari comienza a caminar mientras asusta a todas las personas que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con el Guardián de la Nube muy Cabreado. Hibari se detiene frente a una puerta marrón con detalles anaranjados después de recorrer toda la mansión de un lado a otro este abre la puerta y coloca a su hija en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación para arroparla y dejarla descansar, Luego coloca un silla al lado de la cama y se sienta en ella todo bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos que no podían creer que Hibari el temible Guardián y Esposo del decimo Vongola estuviera sonriendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija.

Hibari al notar la mirada de los molestos herbívoros el cambia su expresión a una cabreada mientras dice.-Se les perdió algo o es que quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte. Fuera.

MALDI-Ya nos vamos estaremos ayudando abajo por si Tsuna pregunta.- Interrumpe Yamamoto a su esposo para que no cabreara mas a Hibari Kyoya.

Mh…-Fue la escasa respuesta de Hibari y los chicos desaparecieron por la puerta mientras esta era cerrada.

**Con Tsuna y los chicos**

Tsuna-sama que son estas cosas?.-Pregunta Lion un poco perturbado por el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

Bueno no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero al juzgar que ambos objetos poseen el emblema Vongola les podría decir que son un presente de Tsuki.

Un presente?.-Pregunta Nagi.

Si, lo mas probable que estas armas se le entreguen a los aliados de Tsuki o mejor dicho a Los Aliados De La Onceava Jefa De La Familia Vongola.

"_Aliados".-_Piensan Lion y Tenma mientras que Zebul pregunta: De que quería Hablar Tsunayoshi-san?.

Bueno pues me gustaría hablar sobre la sucesión.-Dice Tsuna para cambiar su semblante que hasta ahora se mantenía Tranquilo, agradable a uno más serio como si de lo que fuera a hablar cambiaria todo de ahora en adelante.-Como ya saben mi hija los a escogido como sus guardianes pero esto no será fácil, ustedes chicos pasaran por momentos muy difíciles sobre todo Tsuki de ahora en adelante y me gustaría pedirles que nunca la dejen a sola que siempre estén con ella siento su apoyo un pilar para que esta no se pierda en la oscuridad en la que poco a poco se sumergirá con este puesto.-Tsuna hace una pausa para observar a las personas presentes en la habitación.-Por eso me gustaría que ustedes comenzaran a entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades por supuesto yo ya converse con sus padres y estos me dieron su apoyo ahora bien me gustaría saber si ustedes están dispuestos a recibir este entrenamiento?.-Pregunta Tsuna esperando para la respuesta.

Todos los chicos estaban procesando la información recientemente recibida mientras que tomaban los pros y los contras de la aceptación y/o negación de la propuesta, hasta que una voz se levanta de ese incomodo silencio formado en la habitación: Yo quiero ser más fuerte para poder protegerlos yo acepto la propuesta mama.

Tsuki!

Tsuki-san!

Tsuki-ne!

Sawada!

Jejeje ola chicos. Perdón por preocuparlos n.n .-Dice Tsuki mientras aparece por la puerta secreta de la oficina seguida por su padre.

Tsuki! No tu no puedes entrenar no te dejare.-Dice Tsuna mientras se acerca a Tsuki para verificar si se encuentra bien.

Porque no Mama yo también quiero entrenar, yo quiero ser mas fuerte!.-Dice Tsuki molesta con la actitud de su mama.

Porque…NO! NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIMES COMO HOY!.-Dice Tsuna desesperado.

Mama yo…yo…lo…lo…lo siento pero yo quiero ser mas fuerte!

CON LA FUERZA NO CONCIGUES NADA !.-Grito Tsuna

LO SE PERO YO QUIERO LA FUERZA PARA PODER PROTEGERLOS A TODOS YO…yo…YO QUIERO PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA Y SI TU NO LO ENTIENDES ME IRE DE AQUÍ PARA ENTRENAR YO SOLA.-Y Tsuki molesta se va por la puerta (Normal) azotándola en el acto cuando Tenma iba a tratar de detenerla mientras que los siete guardianes de Tsuki se posicionaban frente la puerta dispuestos a no dejar que nadie pasara de ahí.

Chicos…pero que…que están haciendo hay que detenerla!.-Dice Tenma

Lo siento pero no te dejaremos pasar.-Contesta Leila.

Porque?.-Dice Tenma extrañado por el comportamiento de los chicos.

Porque es mejor que este sola por ahora.-Contesta Zebul.-Además…

Mama porque le dijiste eso?.-Pregunta Kazuya bastante molesto con sus padres ya que su mama se comporto muy mal con su hermana y su papa no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Yo…yo…yo tengo…yo tengo miedo…miedo…miedo de perderla…tengo miedo de perderla otra vez.-Dice Tsuna mientras que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de traviesas lagrimas pero antes que esto sucediera la puerta se abre estruendosamente mientras que una cabellera plateada entra apresuradamente para arrodillarse frente al castaño mientras dice:

Tsuna-sama! Las familias están formando un gran escándalo y piden verlo de inmediato, además las familias enemigas tratan de hacer un complot para asesinar a Tsukiyoshi-sama.

Nosotros no permitiremos eso.-Dice Leila para luego agregar.-Chicos hay que separarnos y buscar a Tsuki-ne quien la encentre primero su prioridad es dejarla a salvo hasta que todo este conflicto se solucione entendido?.-Dice Leila muy segura de si misma.

Y a ti quien te nombro nuestra jefa eh?.-Decía Hanabi bastante molesta por la actitud de la mocosa.

Nadie, pero si estas preocupada por Tsuki-ne es lo mejor que podemos hacer, lo preferible es que los grupos de búsqueda estén en parejas ya que no somos lo bastante fuertes como para hacerles frente a mafiosos.

Mh…Solo por esta vez te are caso. SOLO POR ESTA VEZ.-Después de decir eso Hanabi y Takeru desaparecieron para buscar a Tsuki en el primer piso. Y así los Guardianes comenzaron a juntarse en parejas para buscar a Tsuki. Kazuya quien se quedo con sus padres les dedico unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

Puede que estés asustado por perderla pero te aseguro que ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees incluso podría ser más fuerte que todas las personas que se encuentran en la mansión en este momento incluso TU pero para que eso llegue a suceder ella necesita de nuestro apoyo.-Y Kazuya se retira de la oficina dejando a su madre y padre bastante pensativos respecto a Tsuki hasta que Tsuna dice en un susurro que fue casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hibari lo escuchara _Creo que se me paso la mano._

Hibari satisfecho con lo dicho comienza a caminar hacia la puerta mientras dice: Apresúrate si no quieres que mate a todos los herbívoros que están armando jaleo en el salón.-Tsuna al escuchar la amenaza de Hibari recobra la lucidez y Grita Ni se te ocurra Kyoya.-Pero este le ignora olímpicamente.

**Con Tsuki**

_Lia…yo solo quería que me entendiera pero…_

_**Tsuki-san me permitiría decirle algo?**_

_Ah?...si claro._

_**Cuando usted era pequeña la secuestraron para cuando la encontraron usted estaba en estado grave en ese tiempo yo no estaba con usted así que no puede ayudarle, su mama desde ese incidente nunca la dejo sola siempre o estaba con el o con su padre.**_

_Lia…me siento como una idiota._

…

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

Lia cambio Forma Modo Diffesa.

Hay que asesinar a la sucesora de Vongola y a toda esa maldita familia.

Voiiiii no dejare que le pongan ni un dedo encima.

* * *

><p>Buuuuuuuu Acepto cualquier tipo de critica (Me doy verguenza por este capitulo tan flojo u.u)<p>

Nos veremos u.u

Tue-Tue


	16. Tsuki viene attaccato XV

__**Bueno aqui esta el Capitulo 15! espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Aqui sin mas les dejo con el Capitulo Titulado: _Tsuki es Atacada_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando usted era pequeña la secuestraron para cuando la encontraron usted estaba en estado grave en ese tiempo yo no estaba con usted así que no puede ayudarle, su mama desde ese incidente nunca la dejo sola siempre estaba con el o con su padre.<strong>_

_Lia…me siento como una idiota._

…

jejeje ola preciosa Vongola que haces sola en un lugar como este, alguna persona mala te podría hacer daño jejeje.-Dice un mafioso mientras se acerca a Tsuki con claras intenciones de algo No muy bueno.

Pero sin inmutarse Tsuki se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar hacia la mansión bajo la furiosa mirada del mafioso al que no le prestaron ni un poquito de atención.

Maldita…si te hubieras quedado quieta no te tendría que hacer esto.- dice el mafioso mientras saca una pistola y apunta a Tsuki justo en la cabeza, (Tomen en cuenta que Tsuki esta caminando hacia la mansión y le está dando la espalda al mafioso) mientras le quita el seguro a la pistola pero esta cuando le iba a disparar desaparece justo enfrente de sus ojos para luego aparecer en su espalda y decir: Será mejor que ni lo intentes…ahora dime en donde se encuentran todas las familias invitadas a la fiesta y te dejare libre.

Eres buena pero no lo suficiente, este mundo es sucio muy sucio y si no tienes la voluntad para oponerte a esa suciedad será mejor que ni lo intentes.-Dice el mafioso con un tono de superioridad.

Tsuki ya estaba cabreada primeo su madre ahora este sujeto que ni siquiera conocía, por el amor de dios que alguien se dé cuenta que ella podía afrontar las cosas por supuesto que no lo puede hacer sola pero para eso tiene amigos que la apoyarían más adelante.

Sabes quizás tengas razón en que este mundo es sucio, pero si es necesario con la voluntad de Vongola y la mía limpiaremos la suciedad de este mundo.-Luego de eso Tsuki deja al sujeto inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca con la ayuda de su súper intuición Vongola.

Ah~ será mejor que encuentre a mama para disculparme. "_Ese sujeto no me dijo donde estaban las familias…rayos no lo debí dejar inconsciente"_ Tsuki caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión hasta que escucha una exclamación en un idioma que todos conocemos como italiano (Hasta ahora Tsuki si puede entender italiano pero no lo puede hablar solo habla japonés)

Dov'è il Vongola?. Vogliamo una spiegazione! –Donde esta el Vongola?. Queremos una explicacion!-

Luego de esas exclamaciones se escucha una voz bastante tranquila que dice: Siate certi Sono certo che Tsunayoshi-san arriverà molto presto. –Tranqulicense estoy segura que Tsunahiyo-san vendra muy pronto.-

Y haci los murmullos se detuvieron mientras que Tsuki se hacercaba cada vez mas hasta la habitacion en donde se escuchaban las exclamaciones.

**Con Tsuna**

Tsuna-sama. Que hara ahora?.-Dice un preocupado peli-plateado.

Lo primero es tranquilizar los humos, luego me encargare de explicar con lujo y detalles a las familias aliadas que es lo que sucedio mientras que a las enemigas las mantendre muy bien vijiladas para que no intenten nada estupido.

Entendido, si me disculpa me adelantare para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

Te lo agradezco Hayato.-Dice Tsuna mientras ve a su mano derecha dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde se avecina una gran sorpresa.

Kyoya…tengo un extraño presentimiento.-Dice Tsuna luego de que algo en el le digiera que se aproxima algo enorme (Esa soy yo XD)

Mh…y de que se trata.-Dice Hibari.

A decir verdad no lo se pero algo me dice que si entramos a esa habitación nos toparemos con algo.-Dice Tsuna mientras se posicionan frente a la puerta indeciso si entrar o no.

Mientras Tsuna se debatía si entrar en la sala nuestros pequeños Vongola buscaban a su jefa desesperadamente (Seamos realistas Zebul y Kyoya no lo demostraban n.n)

**Con Hanabi y Takeru**

Ch…Donde estará? _"Esto me preocupa, no pensé que las familias enemigas actuaran tan rápido"_.-Piensa Hanabi mientras recorre el ala en donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Ch…me puedes decir porque venimos a buscar aquí! NO ESTA! Vamos al primer piso Ch…-Exclamaba Hanabi.

Jajajaja alguien tenía que corroborar eso jajaja.-Dice tranquilamente Takeru. _"Por favor que Tsuki este bien"_

**Con Leila, Tenma y Lion**

Mh…aquí tampoco esta. _"Donde estas Tsuki-nee"_

Hemos terminado de revisar este sitio vamos a otro.-Leila comienza a caminar pero se da cuenta que los chicos no la seguían y cuando se da vuelta se topa con la sorpresa de que Tenma y Lion desaparecieron.

Oh…Genial ahora tengo que encontrar a estos pelmazos.-Dice Leila con una cara de desesperación. _"Ya verán cuando los encuentre los voy a castrar"_

A quien vas a castrar Leila.

Eh?.-Leila se da vuelta y se encuentra con…Reborn.

Que te importa, estoy ocupada ahora desaparece como estas acostumbrado.-Y Leila comienza a caminar al primer piso, algo le decía que fuera hacia allí.

Mocosa no te he dado el permiso para que me hables así respétame.-Dice Reborn bastante molesto aunque no lo demuestre.

Cuando tu comiences a respetarme yo hare lo mismo por ahora aguántate.-Responde Leila para desaparecer en un esquina.

"_Ch…me dejo con la palabra en la boca ya verá esa mocosa pero….esa determinación no está mal"_

**Con Zebul y Nagi**

Estoy ya terminaron de buscar en el lugar que les toco y se dirigían al primer piso en silencio hasta que Zebul comenzó diciendo:

Que opinas pequeña Nagi?

A que te refieres Zebul.-Dice Nagi un poco molesta por no haber encontrado a Tsuki.

Bueno pues de Sawada Tsukiyoshi.-Contesta Zebul.

Se que es una buena persona y que la protegeré como su guardiana ya que ella es mi Jefa.-Dice Nagi.

Jufufufufu y por que tan segura Nagi cualquiera podría atacar a tu _Jefa_ incluso yo Jufufufuf.-Dice cambiando su semblante Zebul a uno más tenebroso.

Nagi se detiene abruptamente se coloca cara a cara con Zebul y con una voz más tenebrosa que este Si le tocas aunque sea un pelo a mi jefa te juro que no me molestaría ser hija única _**Zebul**_. Y Nagi continua caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras con Zebul _"Pasaste Nagi, aunque no te dieras cuenta es la primera vez que me levantas la voz y todo por Sawada Tsukiyoshi esa chica es interesante, por lo mismo no dejare que nadie le ponga ni un dedo enzima jufufufu"_

**Con Kazuya **

Este había ido a buscar a su hermana en su alcoba pero como vio que esta no se encontraba ahí decidió ir a ver que sucedía en el primer piso ya que hace un buen rato podía escuchar gritos como ACABAREMOS CON LA UNDECIMA JEFA DE LA FAMILIA VONGOLA O DONDE ESTA EL VONGOLA QUIERO EXPLICAIONES Y EL QUE MAS LE MOLESTABA LA VOLGOLA UNDECIMA TIENE QUE SER MI ESPOSA. _"Nunca permitiría que mi hermanita se case con unos herbívoros como esos, yo mismo me encargare de Golpearlos hasta la muerte"_

**Con Tsuna en el primer piso n.n**

Este ya se había decidido entrar en la sala y que paso cuando entro todas las personas que se encontraban gritando, conversando (las cuales eran muy pocas) o las que estaban sin hacer nada (Los Varia y CEDEF) se callaron abruptamente mientras la sala se sumergía en un silencio casi asfixiante hasta que el Cielo del arcoíris rompió el silencio.

Sawada-san que bueno que se encuentra bien, estaba muy preocupada como esta Sawada-chan?.-Cuestiona Uni mientras se levanta de su asiento junto a su esposo y se dirige donde Tsuna.

Eh?.-Dice Tsuna por las preguntas de Uní.-Bueno Tsuki está bien Gracias por preguntar Uní.

Jejeje de nada. _"Espero que con esto Sawada-san se allá relajado"_

Tsuna se separa de Uní mientras se posiciona frente a la multitud y comienza diciendo

Bueno como ustedes ya saben mi hija Sawada Tsukiyoshi será quien liderara la Familia cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, la sucesión ya fue realizada si necesitan pruebas en esta estuvieron presentes la CEDEF, Los Varia, Los Arcobalenos, El jefe Shimon y el Jefe Cavallone. Continuando mi hija ahora es oficialmente mi sucesora y como tal si alguna familia trata de atacarla será marcada por Vongola como traición y en el caso de las familias enemigas me encargare personalmente de ellas.

Luego del discurso de Tsuna todas las personas presentes se sumergieron en un silencio aun mas incomodo que el primero este contenía las grandes ganas de comenzar un ataque en ese instante, pero seamos sinceros que familia atacaría a la Vongola primero estando en su territorio con todas las familias aliadas allí y además con cada sección de Vongola presente el que se atreviera sería considerado un loco esquizofrénico con un severo daño neuronal (Si ofendí a alguien por favor discúlpenme u.u) y como si yo tuviera el poder de escribir lo que quiera (cosa que si puedo hacer n.n) ese Loco si estaba presente.

.-Se escucha una sonora carcajada en la sala que provenía ni nada más ni nada menos que de nuestro estúpido arcobaleno de la nube.- Vongola la familia Carcassa les jura enemistad a usted y a su hija, nuestro ataque comienza AHORA!

Kya! Suéltame pulpo-pervertido!.-Se escucha un grito muy conocido por casi todos en la sala mientras que aparece el pulpo mascota de Skull.

Tsuki! Skull.-Dice Tsuna mientras libera el **AURA MALDITA.**

N…no…me…m.e…me…das…miedo…Vongola…Si te acercas…solo…un…poco….tu….hija….mo…morirá.

"_Si claro, no le tienes miedo".-piensan todos en la sala._

Bajala Skull ella no te a hecho nada.-Interviene Uni antes de que Skull hiciera una tontería.

NO mi jefe me lo pidió yo lo hare le llevare a la Vongola jajajaja.-Dice Skull mientras le ordena a su pulpo que apriete mas a Tsuki.

KYAAAAAA!.-Luego de ese grito una explosión manda a volar la puerta por donde entro Tsuna hace bastante rato para que por el orificio ocasionado por la explosión comienza a entrar un aura asesina muy fuerte mientras que se escucha:

**Quien fue?**

**Quien fue?**

**Quien fue?**

**Quien fue?**

Todos en la sala estaban expectantes por saber quién era la persona que expulsaba ese tipo de aura asesina la cual se podía comparar con el aura del mejor asesino del mundo.

**Quien fue el que hiso gritar a nuestra jefa?**

Y por la puerta entran los guardianes de la onceaba generación mientras que todos los presentes estaban asombraros ya que 7 jovencitos que no superaban la edad de 17 años eran los que expulsaban ese aura tan maligna.

Chi..chi…chicos.-Trata de hablar Tsuki mientras es ahorcada por el pulpo pero gracias a eso los chicos bajaron sus niveles de asesinato pero inmediatamente volvieron a subir hasta el infinito cuando vieron Tsuki con unos cuantos moretones gracias a la fuerza que ejercía el pulpo en el cuerpo tan menudo de Tsuki.

Será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres salir herido arcobaleno.-Dice Leila mientras que su anillo comienza emitir llamas muy puras del Trueno para que después estas comiencen a tomar la forma de una lanza.

No…No…no…n-o..no…te tengo….miedo.-Dice Skull mientras que sin que se de cuenta le da la orden a su pulpo para que apreté aun mas a Tsuki.

AGRH! Y ese grito detono todo el auto control que poseían hasta ese momento los Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Ahora me gustaria preguntarles si les gustaria que aparecieran los hijos de Kyoko y Haru, eh estado debatiendome este punto con mis ideadores pero no llegamos a ningun acuerdo u.u si no les molesta me gustaria que me dieran su opinion.**

**~Tue-Tue~**


	17. Reira no kako

**_Me disculpo por no haber actualizado u.u. Pero estuve sin internet por 2 semanas, mi papa no pago el internet (Lo odio, okey no XD) pero hoy volvio el san internet y pude suber el capitulo._**

**_Bueno sin mas_**

**_Katekyo Hitman No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano. _**

* * *

><p><em>Será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres salir herido arcobaleno.-Dice Leila mientras que su anillo comienza emitir llamas muy puras del Trueno para que después estas comiencen a tomar la forma de una lanza.<em>

_No…No…no…n-o..no…te tengo….miedo.-Dice Skull mientras que sin darse cuenta le da la orden a su pulpo para que apreté aun mas a Tsuki._

_AGRH! Y ese grito detono todo el auto control que poseían hasta ese momento los Vongola._

**Skull Suéltala en este instante.-**Dice un muy cabreado Tsuna controlándose para no saltarle encima a Skull y matarlo en ese instante (Tranquilito si sigues así te dará una migraña n.n)

Lo siento pero yo no tengo tu tiempo _**Te golpeare hasta la muerte**_.

Kazuya molesto con el estúpido herbívoro que oso golpear a su hermana, comienza a caminar amenazadoramente hacia Skull al llegar a la distancia de 1 metro Kazuya comienza a generar llamas de la nube para llamar a su Lobo; Ryu el cual se transformo en unos Nunchakus _"Mucho mejor, me gustan" _con los cuales Kazuya comienza a atacar al pulpo con cuidado para no atinarle a su hermana ya que Skull se estaba protegiendo con ella _"Cobarde, odio a este herbívoro definitivamente lo matare"_.- piensa Kazuya mientras comienza a propinar golpes mucho mas fuertes lo que hace que Tsuki genere un pequeño gemido de dolor gracias a este sonido Kazuya se distrae y es golpeado por un tentáculo el cual lo manda a volar hacia una pared cerca de donde se encontraba Tsuna el cual aun se estaba conteniendo ya que si el atacaba todas las familias enemigas aprovecharían para atacar y eso no le era conveniente, en esa misma situación se encontraba la CEDEF, la Varia y los guardianes Vongola ya que si ellos atacaban se tomaría como el inicio de una guerra entre la Vongola y las familias enemigas presentes, _"Todo depende de ustedes chicos"_

Volviendo a la pelea de Kazuya, antes de que este comenzara a luchar otra vez se escucha la voz de Tsuki:

Hermano detente no sigas, chicos tranquilos no pasa nada no hagan algo con lo cual se arrepentirán si?.-Dice Tsuki con una notable cara de dolor por la presión en su cuerpecito.

Tsuki-ne… No podemos hacer eso, te está haciendo daño.-Dice Leila mientras apunta la lanza hacia Skull.- Este maldito arcobaleno, todos son iguales ninguno toma en cuenta el daño que le hacen a las personas a su alrededor.-Dice Leila para después cortar uno de los tentáculos del pulpo diciendo **Corte eléctrico**, con esta acción Tsuki fue liberada mientras caía fue atrapada por la pantera de Hanabi; Akira y esta la llevaba a donde se encontraban sus Guardianes.

Gracias Leila, Hanabi.-Dice Tsuki con una sonrisa que se notaba a lo lejos que era forzada ya que la pobre poseía marcas en todo su cuerpo las cuales le causaban un gran dolor, con esto los Guardianes de Tsuki comenzaron a liberar cada uno sus armas y con estas se comenzaron a acercarse a Skull dispuestos a atacarlo o matarlo en algunos casos, estaban a punto de atacarlo cuando pium (Mis efectos sin presupuesto u.u) se escucha un disparo al aire con el cual todo el mundo detuvo sus acciones y el disparo provenía nada mas ni nada menos que de Tsuki, la cual se encontraba de pie con un ligero resplandor a su alrededor el cual pertenecía a llamas del sol las cuales estaban curando las heridas externas de Tsuki.

Tsukiyoshi será mejor que descanses en tu condi-Basta.-Es interrumpido Zebul por Tsuki la cual utilizo una voz que transmitía tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo era una voz que se hacía respetar.-Les había pedido que no le atacaran.

Pero Tsuki el te ataco primero.-Dijo Takeru.

Lose.-Respondió Tsuki.-Pero no es el primero y no será el último, así es como quieren resolver este problema?.-Dijo Tsuki con un ligero tono de reproche.- De ahora en adelante muchas personas trataran de atacarme, secuestrarme o hasta matarme.

Lo sabemos, pero entonces lo dejaras así Tsukiyoshi?.-Pregunto Kazuya.

Nunca dije que lo dejaría así, pero yo me encargare después de todo es mi deber protegerlos a ustedes y si es posible evitar un derramamiento de sangre sin sentido.-Después de tranquilizar a sus guardianes Tsuki comienza a caminar hacia Skull el cual estaba tiritando de miedo mientras era observada por todas las personas presentes, Tsuki al llegar donde Skull coloca su mano en la mejilla de este y dice con una voz bastante tranquila: Me dirías quien fue el que te ordeno atacarme y el porqué?.-Mientras que todos en la sala no podían creer que una chiquilla estuviera enfrentándose a un arcobaleno sin titubear (Puede ser un arcobaleno pero es Skull, ) No…Skull-sama…no…puede.

Porque?.-Dice Tsuki tranquila.

Por…que…se…lo prometi…al…jefe.

Pues eres muy leal eso habla bien de ti.-Dice Tsuki mientras le sonríe a Skull el cual se sonroja a nivel de un tomate.

"_Esta niña…es muy amable, me dan ganas de protegerla es tan…tan…linda; Que estas diciendo Skull es una niña de 15 años y tu ya eres mayor…me siento como un pedófilo u.u"_

Skull-san esta bien?.-Dice Tsuki mientras se acerca a Skull para colocar sus dos manos en las mejillas de este y luego estirarlas para despertarlo.

Au au au au au au au como te atreves mocos….-Pero antes de que Skull terminara la frase fue golpeado por Reborn y Collonero los cuales mandaron a volar a Skull y a su pulpo.

Ano? Skull-san estará bien?.-Dice Tsuki mientras ve a Skull desaparecer al estilo del Equipo Rocket (Kya… Pokemon tampoco me pertenece n.n)

No deberías preocuparte por una sabandija como el.

Así es Kora.

Kora?... Qué es eso?.-Pregunta Tsuki con una carita muy tierna con la cual logra que Reborn y Collonero se sonrojen un poquito.

Pero antes que Collonero o Reborn contestaran la pregunta Leila se encontraba frente a Tsuki en modo de ataque junto con su Cabra; Marry la cual expulsaba llamas del rayo con furia hacia Reborn.

Leila detente!.-Pide Tsuki cuando ve que Leila iba a comenzar a atacar al tipo con traje y con un camaleón en el sombrero.

Leila al escuchar a Tsuki se detiene justo cuando iba a atacar para después colocarse a la derecha de Tsuki sin dejar de mirar a Reborn con una mirada que decía _"Te acercas un solo centímetro a ella y te juro que te mato"_

Antes de que Reborn se acercara a Leila para darle una lección aparece Lambo para detenerle, luego que Reborn y Leila se tranquilizaran un poco Tsuna comienza a acercarse a Tsuki para revisar que estuviera bien y se da cuenta que llamas del sol estaban curándola por lo cual le pidió a Ryotha que le ayudara para que el proceso sea mas rápido, mientras este curaba a Tsuki esta le pregunto a Ryotha el porqué Leila se comporto así con ese sujeto.

Y Ryotha le contesto que lo mejor sería que le preguntara a Leila directamente, ya que el no tenía ningún derecho al extremo de hablar de la vida de sus compañeros, lo cual le pareció muy noble a Tsuki por lo mismo cuando esta ya estaba completamente curada se levanto del piso con la ayuda de Ryotha y comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba Leila y le pregunto:

Leila puedo preguntarte algo?

Si claro Tsuki-ne. Que sería?.-Dice Leila.

Ese sujeto.-Apuntando a Reborn.-Quien es? O mejor dicho Quien es para ti?.-Termina la pregunta Tsuki mientras ve la reacción de Leila la cual era de pura sorpresa como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo alguna maldad.

Buen…bueno…pues…el.-Tsuki al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba Leila al hablar del tema decidió mejor dejarlo para otra oportunidad así que comenzó a hablar.-Si es muy difícil para ti hablar del tema, no me digas nada después de todo no es de mi incumbencia, Leila.-Para terminar con una sonrisa que tranquilizaría hasta a un moribundo.

NO!, yo quiero contarle Tsuki-ne ya que usted confió en mi para que sea su mano derecha yo le quiero compensar el gesto y ser 100% sincera con usted.

Bueno pues esa persona se hace llamar mi padre pero yo lo odio con todo mi ser ya que…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/

Una Leila de 4 años se encontraba jugando en un parque con una pelota y su hermana Laila (14 años) mientras eran observadas por sus padres hasta que Laila al patear la pelota esta se dirige a la calle, Leila al ver esto se dirige hacia la pelota, los padres al ver que a su hija la atropellarían corren en dirección de esta para poder salvarla al hacer esto ambos son arrollados por el camión mientras protegían a Leila. Ellos murieron, pero antes de morir le dicen a una Laila muy shokeada: Hija nosotros las amamos, por favor protege a tu hermana. Después de esto Laila recoge a su hermana de los brazos de sus padres ya fallecidos mientras corre al hospital más cercano. Cuando Laila llega al hospital grita los mas fuerte que puede y le explica todo lo sucedido a una enfermera la cual llama a un doctor para que se haga cargo de la pequeña Leila, mientras que la enfermera se comunica con una ambulancia para que fuera a ver el accidente del cual le hablo Laila, esta estaba sumida en su propio mundo el cual se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

Luego de algunas semanas Leila salió del hospital, Laila al ir a buscarla se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su hermana se encontraba con dos sujetos muy extraños, Laila comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraban y cuando Leila diviso a su hermana esta salió de los brazos del primer sujeto el cual portaba un traje, para correr y arrojarse a los brazos de su hermana. Laila luego de ver que su hermana se encontrara bien pudo relajarse un poco pero eso no duro mucho ya que esos sujetos comenzaron a acercarse a donde se encontraban ellas, Laila al ver esto acomoda a su hermana en sus brazos de tal manera que Leila le estuviera dando la espalda a esos tipos. Cuando estos se encontraban a una distancia menor de las chicas el más bajito comenzó diciendo: Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Lambo Bovino y este Reborn.

Mucho…Gusto…Mi nombre es Alicia Sather y ella e mi hermanita Delia.-Contesta Laila mas por cortesía que por otra cosa ya que esta dudaba mucho de esos sujetos…. (Por si no entendieron, Los nombres originales de Laila y Leila eran Alicia y Delia respectivamente porque cambiaron? Bueno eso viene mas adelante, a…si, también para que no se enreden yo relatare con sus nombres Laila, Leila y… eso es todo)

No te preocupes no te aremos daño, a decir verdad nos gustaría hablar con ustedes.-Dice Lambo.

Mh…esta bien.

Y así Laila seguía a esos sujetos por las calles de Verona mientras comenzaba a pensar que Reborn y Lambo no eran malas personas.

Bueno ya llegamos.-Informo Lambo a Laila.

Una Heladería?

Si.

Que vamos a hacer aquí?.-Pregunta Laila muy extrañada.

Solo entra.-Dijo o mejor dicho ordeno Reborn.

Al entrar Leila la cual su había quedado dormida en los brazos de su hermana comenzó a despertar lentamente gracias al cambio de luces, cuando esta despertó completamente se da cuenta de que se encuentran en su lugar favorito una

HELALELIA!.-Grita entusiasmada la pequeña mientras Laila la mira con una sonrisa bastante nostálgica.

Porque no piden un helado?.-Dijo Lambo.

Pero…no-No te preocupes es de nuestra parte.-Interrumpe Reborn.

Okey. Lia ven.-Dice Laila.

Shipi.-Contesta Leila.

Te pata mana "Que pasa Hermana?"

Quieres un helado?

Te veda! "De verdad!"

Si.-Dice Laila muy divertida por la reacción de su pequeña hermana.

Cuando las hermanas terminan de pedir sus helados se dirigen a la mesa en donde se encontraban Reborn y Lambo.

Laila se sienta y ayuda a su hermanita a comer su helado mientras pregunta. De querían hablar con nosotras?

Bueno…nosotros…queremos…a-Queremos adoptarlas.-Termina Reborn cansado de esperar a que Lambo terminara la oración.

Adoptarnos?... No lo se yo…

Tranquila sabemos que sus padres murieron hace poco. Nosotros somos pareja pero como puedes saber no podemos tener hijos por eso nos gustaría adoptarlas.

No lo se… esto es muy

Quieres poder para protegerla?

Eh?

Si vienes con nosotros puedo ayudarte con eso.-Dice Reborn con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

ESPERA REBORN ES-Esta bien. Si me das ese poder iremos con ustedes pero con una condición.

ESPEREN NO ME IGNORE-Cual?. Y así Laila y Reborn seguían ignorando a Lambo.

Tienen que borrar todo rastro de Alicia y Delia Sather, pueden hacerlo no? Mejores asesinos de Vongola?.-Dice Laila mientras que Reborn y Lambo lo único que pueden hacer es asombrarse por la inesperada respuesta de la pequeña.

Como es que sabes eso?.-Dice Reborn luego de salir del asombro el cual nunca se noto.

Mi madre era parte de la mafia pero se escapo de su destino para poder casarse con mi padre el cual no pertenecía a este mundo. Mi madre siempre nos hablaba de ese mundo por lo mismo nos entreno desde pequeñas en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro por obvias razones el entrenamiento de mi hermana no está completo por eso necesito que la entrene señor.

"_Esto es increíble, ambas son asombrosas, esta niña tiene talento y esa mocosa (mirando a Leila) tiene un gran futuro por adelante"._

Entonces es un trato.- Interrumpe los pensamientos de Reborn Laila.

Y así …

_Pasaron dos años y mi hermana ya era reconocida como la mejor asesina de Vongola hija del mejor asesino del mundo Laila Bovino, mientras que yo era olvidada poco a poco en la mansión._

Una Leila de 6 años se encontraba en una habitación que lo tenia todo, pero esta pequeña lo que mas quería era estar con su mama, papa y hermana pero no se podía ya que ellos trabajaban.

_Yo veía a Lambo, Reborn y a Laila una vez cada 3 meses con suerte a veces no los veía por años. Y así fue como viví mi infancia hasta ese día._

Una Leila de 12 años se encontraba muy emocionada porque vería a su familia después de 6 años pero…Una explosión se escucho en la entrada de la mansión y al llegar al lugar Leila se topa con un escenario muy desagradable. Miles de cuerpos mutilados en el piso, ensangrentados mientras su hermana limpiaba sus manos de la sangre que estaban en ellas.

Her…mana?.-Dice Leila asombrada por el escenario frente a ella.

Laila al escuchar como la llama su hermanita se asombra pero esto le duro poco ya que uno de los muchos tipos que trataron de atacar a Laila ahora se dirigían a su hermana con la clara intención de matarla.

Leila Corre!.-Grita Laila mientras trata de salvar a su hermana colocándose entre ella y el sujeto que la iba a atacar.

Los sujetos que aun se podían mover comenzaron a atacar a Laila mientras que Leila miraba con terror e impotencia el no poder ayudar a su hermana mientras que esta estaba siendo atacada. En un segundo de descuido Laila es lastimada gracias un cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo mientras que la herida comienza a sangrar bastante, Leila preocupada por su hermana se acerca a ella para curarle el brazo pero en ese momento ambas son atacadas pero en ataque es detenido por su mama. El cual atacaba a los tipos con mucha precisión _"Que esta pasando aquí?". _LAILA, LEILA CUIDADO.-Leila es sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito de su madre, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ve como Laila se posiciona frente a ella la abraza y luego…

"_Todo lo que recuerdo es que mi hermana se encontraba tirada en el piso sin mover ningún musculo después de eso no recuerdo mas de ese día pero…Al despertar me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, al salir e ir a al lugar en donde se supone que debía estar mi hermana no la encontré entonces yo…_

Leila iba caminando por un pasillo mientras buscaba a su hermana cuando diviso a su padre, al verlo a Leila se le dibujo una sonrisa y comenzó acercándose mientras corría y gritaba: Papá, Papá!

Leila al llegar donde su padre iba a tocar su brazo para saludarlo pero este le golpea la mano, la mira con desprecio mientras le dice: Yo no soy tu papa y tu no eres mi hija; Una cobarde como tu nunca será mi hija. Y Reborn se fue mientras dejaba a una Leila llorando en el pasillo.

_Cuando Reborn me trato así, lo único que puede hacer fue llorar…Luego pasaron algunos meses en los cuales no salí de mi habitación ese tiempo me ayudo y me jure a mi misma que nunca perdonaría a Reborn por cómo me había tratado ese día tampoco creo que se arrepienta. Algún día le demostrare que yo no soy una cobarde y are que se trague sus palabras. Pero aun no sé él porque me trato así._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin Del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Y así fu-Leila lo siento, no lo sabia yo…-Dice Tsuki mientras abrasa a Leila con mucho cariño.

Tsuki-ne no se preocupe yo ya lo supere, por eso no dejare que nadie le haga lo mismo, yo la protegeré.-Dice Leila con una determinación muy grande mientras rompe el abrazo de Tsuki y se posiciona de rodillas frente a ella. Mientras todos los guardianes de la Onceava Generación comienzan a hacer lo mismo, Tsuki comienza a balbucear cosas como: Chicos…deténganse…no…no…es…necesario.-Pero es interrumpida por sus guardianes (Todos) que al mismo tiempo que liberan a sus cajas animales comienzan diciendo: **Nosotros juramos proteger a nuestra Jefa Sawada Tsukiyoshi para que se convierta en la mejor jefa que a tenido la Familia Vongola.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong>

**Yo…yo…te quiero.**

**Mocosa tendrás que luchar con ellos.**

**No…chicos, Lo siento…**

**Tsuki!**

**Chan chan chan...No me gusto este capi u.u no lo se creo que me quedo mh...fome? si fome.**

**Bueno gracias por leerme (Sono raro XD) espero que les alla gustado y bueno nos vemos.**

**~Tue-Tue~**


	18. Dopo il caos più caos

**Aqui les dejamos el capitulo 17!**

**Lia:Ya callete y que comienze el capitulo.**

**Thaly: Lia si sigues asi te saldran mas arrugas.**

**Lia: ñ-ñ* QUE DIJISTE! TE VOY A...**

**Nath: Ya vasta!Callense o les quito sus mangas.**

**Lia:ch...**

**Thaly:Hai! n.n**

**Todas: Bueno aqui les dejamos el capitulo pero antes**

**Lia: KTH no nos pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano _"Aun...estoy en eso guajaja guajaja"_**

* * *

><p><em>(Todos) que al mismo tiempo que liberan a sus cajas animales comienzan diciendo: <em>_**Nosotros juramos proteger a nuestra Jefa Sawada Tsukiyoshi para que se convierta en la mejor jefa que allá tenido la Familia Vongola.**_

Cuando todo el problema fue solucionado las diferentes familias comenzaron a retirarse de la mansión Vongola, las únicas familias que aun se encontraban presentes eran la familia Cavallone, La Familia Shimon, La Familia Gesso y todos los derivados de la familia Vongola. Luego de todo lo acontecido las familias antes mencionadas le pedían explicaciones al actual líder de Vongola el cual les dijo que les explicaría todo pero que primero tenía que encargarse de los problemas que ocasiono la fiesta, por lo cual los jefes de las familias desistieron de su interrogatorio, pero eso no quiere decir que se les olvidaría, solamente le darían un tiempito a Tsuna para que arreglara todo el problema pero luego lo bombardearan con preguntas.

Tsuna les ofreció habitaciones a las diferentes familias las cuales aceptaron gustosas, pero además a Tsuna se le colaron invitados indeseados como por ejemplo la Varia. Tsuna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que se quedaran, el solo esperaba que no generaran un gran problema mientras se encontraran en la mansión. (Que?, Tsuna tu los deberías conocer mejor que nadie, además con Lia escribiendo tu crees que no te crearan ningún problema. GuajajajajaGuajajajaja) y como si de un conjuro se tratase…

Tsuna se encontraba firmando el maldito papeleo mientras tomaba un delicioso cappuccino servido por su fiel mano derecha en su querida oficina junto con su hija la cual se ofreció para ayudarlo, este en un comienzo le pidió que fuera a descansar luego de esa caótica fiesta pero esta se reusó y así es como terminaron firmando papeles mientras tomaban el delicioso cappuccino con galletitas, mientras que estos firmaban los malditos papeles los demás y digo demás porque hasta la CEDEF estaba ayudando. A que se ? preguntaran ustedes, bueno….alguien tenía que limpiar el desorden en el salón de eventos y en la sala de espera ( Lia: Y para mi diversión no va a ser el servicio de limpieza OwO) así que…nuestros Guardianes (Nath: X y XI generación por las dudas) se encargaban de levantar los escombros de la dura pelea que antes se avía formado en la sala de espera(Donde fue la pelea con Skull), mientras que la familia Cavallone y Shimon se encargaban de limpiar el salón de eventos (Donde fue la pelea con Eduardo); La familia Gesso, la CEDEF y la Varia estaban interrogando a Skull con métodos no muy ortodoxos. (Thaly: Pobre Skull eso le va a doler después n.n . Lia: Cállate ¬.¬*. Nath: Ya relájense, Lia sigue escribiendo.) Hasta que nuestro jefe Varia se canso de tratar de sacarle información a Skull, Digo_ Tratar_ porque Skull no soltaba nada desde hace 2 horas que habían iniciado el interrogatorio-Tortura- y eso le irritaba bastante.

Escoria, dime quien te ordeno atacar a la mocosa.-Dice Xanxus mientras apunta a Skull con su pistola ignorando la mirada que le envían los demás miembros de Vongola por haberle dicho mocosa a la hija de su jefe.

Skull-sama no dirá nada.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que le lograron sacar el nombre de la cabecilla de la rebelión contra el heredero Vongola.

_**De vuelta con Tsuna y Tsuki.**_

Mamma, termine con mi parte.- Tsuki mientras le entrega los papeles a Tsuna y este comienza a revisarlos.

Excelente trabajo Tsuki!, los hiciste perfectamente y solo tuve que explicártelo una vez.-Dice Tsuna mientras le de unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija en muestra de afecto. _"Definitivamente no saco mi lado dame, jjijij es una buena niña espero que pueda superarlo…#_

Gracias mamma.-Contesta Tsuki mientras se deja acariciar.

En ese minuto se escucha la puerta abrirse por ella ingresan Kyoya y Kazuya seguidos por los Varia, Gesso y la CEDEF y Cavallone con un Skull muy pero muy aturdido por los golpes que le dio Besta luego de que su maestro se aburriera de que Skull no digiera nada (Por si se lo preguntan así fue como Skull soltó el nombre de su jefe) este poseía muchos hematomas pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Al entrar y ver a Tsuna y a Tsuki teniendo un momento de _mamma _e hija a todos les causo ternura claro que esta aura moe no duro mucho ya que Kazuya, ya acostumbrado a estas escenas, hablo

Mamma, Tsuki.-Dijo para llamar la atención de ambos, los cuales no se hubieran dado cuenta de la intromisión a la oficina por parte de los _intrusos_ si Kazuya no hubiera hablado.

Mh….-Dice Tsuna mientras voltea hacia su hijo pero sin detener las caricias en la cabecita de Tsuki, Tsuna se da cuenta que entre esa multitud se encuentra su esposo así que: Kyoya sabes?... Tsuki aprendió a firmar papeleo y lo hace mucho mejor que yo, además no se demoro nada es Increíble.

A todos los presentes les cayó una gotita por la cabeza mientras escuchaban a su _jefe_ hablar de lo rápido que Tsuki había revisado los papeles mientras hacia un resumen para que el los leyera.

Y se puede saber porque Tsukiyoshi estaba haciendo TU trabajo.-Dice Hibari con un aura atemorizante a su alrededor.

Bueno…pues…jejeje….

Tsuki la cual se encontraba callada desde que ingresaron esas personas a la oficina de su mama decidió intervenir, ya que no quería que su mamma saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Papa, yo fui la que le pidió a mamma que me enseñara a revisar el papeleo y sobre el porqué de los resúmenes? bueno mamma también tiene que leerlos, además estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer…y no, no quería ir a descansar.-Dijo Tsuki mientras leía las expresiones de su papa las cuales son casi nulas pero aun así ella podía leerlas para poder completa su argumento sin ningún fallo, tal cual como le enseño su hermano.

Mh…Esta bien.-Dice mientras fija su mirada en Tsuna para continuar diciendo.- pero no te acostumbres a la ayuda Tsunayoshi.-Contesto Hibari mientras su aura comenzaba a bajar a un nivel normal.

Bueno pues que les trae por aquí chicos?.-Dice Tsuna luego de salir de su mundo.

Sabemos el nombre de la cabecilla.-Dice Dino mientras Tsuna cambia su semblante a uno más serio lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Tsuki ni Kazuya.

Su nombre es Travis Carcassa, el jefe actual de la familia Carcassa.-Termina de dar la información Reborn.-Además el cuerpo de Eduardo el cual estaba congelado gracias a la bala de Tsukiyoshi fue liberado y enviado a Vindicare.

"_Lion…"_

Esta bien chicos, gracias.-Dice Tsuna para luego dirigirse a Skull.-Dime porque lo hiciste?

Mh..no tengo porque contestar a esa pregunta Vongola, además ya he dicho suficiente.-Contesto Skull para luego mirar a Tsuna, pero su mirada se desvió hacia la chica que se encontraba detrás de este, la cual le estaba sonriendo muy dulcemente, Skull no pudo evitar saludarla con la mano bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes _"Skull que estás haciendo, la trataste de matar y ahora la saludas como si nada?"_ abruptamente Skull dejo de saludar a Tsuki lo cual le pareció extraño a todo el mundo. Skull bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo mientras que Tsuki se acerca a el y dice: Tranquilo yo no tengo ningún resentimiento contigo al contrario siento que eres una persona que se arrepiente de sus actos y con eso me basta.

Yo…yo…lo siento…perdóname…yo…no lo volveré hacer…por favor perdóname.-Dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

No tengo nada que perdonar, somos amigos no?.-Dice Tsuki mientras detiene las lagrimas que comenzaban a escapar de los ojos del peli-morado, este abraza a Tsuki mientras que esta corresponde el abrazo y le acaricia su cabello. Luego que Skull se calmara este les dio toda la información necesaria a la CEDEF para poder encontrar a Travis con la condición de que él pudiera ingresar a la Familia Vongola, Tsuna y los demás se negaron en un principio pero solo con algunas palabras de Tsuki estos se convencieron y dejaron a Skull unirse a la familia eso si este tiene que permanecer bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día hasta que se dicte lo contrario, Tsuki trato que esta decisión fuera diferente pero Skull la detuvo diciendo que el merecía ese trato al menos hasta que se ganara la confianza de todos, esto fue suficiente para convencerla o al menos tranquilizarla. Después de dejar eso en claro Tsuna le dijo a Hibari que se encargara del caso de Travis junto con la familia Cavallone, este solamente salió de la oficina luego de recibir la información y la aprobación de su misión, Dino al ver como Hibari se iba le sigue junto a Romario.

Tsuna le pide de favor a Uni que se encargue de la vigilancia de Skull a lo que esta le dice que acepta gustosamente. Luego Uni se lleva a Skull para comenzar el papeleo de integración a la familia Vongola, pero para eso necesitaban a Gokudera y a Ryohei los que se encargan del papeleo y las relaciones publicas de Vongola respectivamente. Así fue como ahora en la oficina de Tsuna solamente se encontraban Tsuna, Tsuki, Kazuya y los integrantes de La Varia, los cuales no se iban a lo que Tsuna pregunto:

Necesitan algo chicos?.

Voiiiii hasta que preguntas Vongola!

Ushishishishishi queremos saber del entrenamiento de la nueva generación.

Bel-sempai usted lo único que quiere es saber si habrá sangre de Vongola derramada en el piso.-Y como es costumbre a Fran le llegan cuchillos en su espalda (Ya no utiliza su gorrito por si se lo preguntan) Eso duele Bel-sempai~

Cállate Frogy.

Responde Basura.-Dice Xanxus luego del espectáculo.

Bueno a decir verdad, quiero que los chicos descansen un poco y después les informare sobre el régimen de entrenamiento.-Dice Tsuna mientras le indica a Kazuya que saque a su hermana de la habitación, lo cual Kazuya hace sin problemas.

Xanxus que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí porque no creo que hayas venido por eso.

Mh…tan agudo como siempre Basura, si tengo una idea.

**Con los guardianes **

Pobre Gokudera-san se estresara mucho haciendo ese trabajo con Ryohei-san.-Dice Leila luego de que Uni apareciera y se llevara a Gokudera junto con Ryohei con la escusa de que Tsuna lo había pedido, lo cual era cierto.

Jajajaj mama volverá con problemas de humor.-Comenta Takeru mientras terminaba de colocar los últimos arreglos del salón, el cual ya estaba terminado y muy ordenado.

Ah~ no quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda.-Dice Hanabi apoyando a su hermano.

Ma ma yo me encargo.-Dice Yamamoto mientras les toca los hombros a sus hijos.

Suerte.-Dicen los dos al unisonó.

Todo esto fue observado por Kazuya y Tsuki los cuales fueron a ver cómo iban las reparaciones y se toparon con esa escena que les pareció muy divertida. Luego de eso Tsuki comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos y ahora guardianes diciendo:

Ola chicos, ya terminaron?

Tsuki-ne si ya hemos terminado.-Contesta Leila mientras se acerca a Tsuki y a Kazuya y así todos los guardianes comienzan a imitar a Leila mientras estos eran observados por los Guardianes de Tsuna como si estuvieran analizando a Tsuki lo cual molesta a Kazuya pero sabe que no puede intervenir es _eso_.

Tsuki!

Eh?...Tenma!.-Dice Tsuki mientras abraza a Tenma quien era seguido por Lion.-Lion! Me alegra mucho que estén bien me preocupe mucho cuando mi mamma me dijo que estaban en la enfermería.

Solo era por si acaso Tsuki-sama.-Dice Lion para calmar a Tsuki.

Si, lo se pero de todas maneras me preocupe. Tengo derecho a preocuparme!.-Dice con firmeza, lo que causa una sonrisa en sus guardianes.-Además para mi ustedes son muy importantes, sobre todo tu Tenma ya que yo…yo..yo…yo…te…quiero.-Dice Tsuki con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tenma asombrado por la confesión no logra actuar rápidamente lo que causo que Tsuki pensara _"Fui una idiota no debí hacerme ilusiones"_, Tenma al percatarse de su error abraza a Tsuki y le dice en el oído: ~Yo no te quiero _"Vez fui una idiota" "__**No lo crea"**_, yo te amo~. Tsuki se sorprende pero eso no quiere decir que no actuara, no está comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras abrazaba mucho mas fuerte a Tenma, claro esto no le gusto mucho a Kazuya pero lo dejo hacer su hermana era feliz y eso era lo importante.(Lia: Pero como saben yo soy mala así que) Pero el momento fue roto por la voz de Xanxus que grita: MOCOSA TU Y TUS GUARDIANES SE ENFRENTARAN A LA BASURA VONGOLA.

Eh?.-Dice Tsuki ya que no entendió nada.

Tendrás que pelear contra mi, Tsuki.-Dice una voz muy conocida por todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo el Capi 17!<strong>

**Lia:Ch...**

**Thaly: No te gusto Lia?**

**Lia:No hubo sangre.**

**Thaly: Kya! Nath, Lia se puso emo ayuda!**

**Lia: Mocosa, CALLATE!**

**Nath: Me disculpo por su atroz comportamiento.**

**Thaly: Bye Bye nos vemos la prox. semana n.n**


	19. La decisione di Tsuki

**_Bueno y aqui esta el capitulo 18 espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le pertence a Akira Amano_**

**_Thaly:Disfruten este capi,el cual hicimos con mucho cariño n.n_**

**_Lia: Ah~ me obligaron a decir esto Comenten el capitulo a los mato. ¬.¬*_**

**_Nath: Lia! Se mas educada por dios pide disculpas._**

**_Lia: No me dig-(Nath esta con una espada en las manos apuntando a Lia)...Glup~ Lo...Sien...Siento._**

**_Nath: Ahi si._**

**_Thaly: Difuten el capi Bye._**

* * *

><p><em>MOCOSA TU Y TUS GUARDIANES SE ENFRENTARAN A LA BASURA VONGOLA.<em>

_Eh?.-Dice Tsuki ya que no entendió nada._

_Tendrás que pelear contra mi, Tsuki.-Dice una voz muy conocida por todos los presentes._

Ma..mamma…por…que?.-Dice Tsuki bastante asustada, nerviosa, y todos sus derivados mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Tenma ya que si no lo hacía caería inevitablemente al suelo, este al darse cuenta del estado de Tsuki prefirió ayudarla manteniendo un firme agarre en esta. _"Tenma…Gracias…"_.-Piensa Tsuki mientras siente como Tenma trata de traspasarle tranquilidad para con su firme agarre sobre su cintura (imagínense el aura de Kazuya ahora XD).

Que quieres decir con eso Tsuna?.-Pregunta un Yamamoto bastante intrigado por el anuncio de su Jefe el cual le tomo por sorpresa.

He tomado una decisión junto con Xanxus, Mañana se les dirán todos los detalles por ahora lo que les puedo decir es que, Si Sawada Tsukiyoshi no es capaz de mostrarnos su resolución en batalla, tendrá que renunciar al puesto de jefe de la familia Vongola y el cargo se le otorgara al hijo de Xanxus.

Boss no cree que es una decisión muy apresurada?.-Pregunta Chrome mientras ve como la hija de su jefe se sorprende de la frialdad en la voz de Tsuna mientras aumenta el agarre a pobre Shimon Junior.

Ya he tomado la decisión Chrome y no aceptare un no como respuesta. Las batallas se llevaran a cabo en un orden de sorteo, que mañana en la mañana se realizara para decidir los oponentes en las peleas. Los espero mañana en este mismo salón después del desayuno.

Y sin decir nada mas Tsuna se va del salón seguido de los Varia mientras era observado por unos muy sorprendidos guardianes, pero la conmoción se detuvo cuando Tsuki ya recuperada gracias a Tenma comenzó a hablar.

Chicos aunque no sea la más apropiada para decirles esto, tranquilícense todo saldrá bien.-Dice Tsuki mientras suelta el fuerte agarre que mantenía sobre Tenma para continuar diciendo.- Si no quieren participar no los obligare esta es su propia decisión, por mi parte no puedo permitir que les pase nada pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría contar con su apoyo aunque sea solamente con su presencia eso me ayudaría mucho para superar esto.

Luego del discurso de Tsuki los guardianes de Tsuna (Los que aun se encontraban ahí) formaron una sonrisa en sus caras mientras recordaban los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos en todo este tiempo en la mafia. Los Guardianes de Tsuki no podían creer lo que esta les estaba diciendo el primero en explotar fue Kazuya el cual no le importo que su objetivo fuera su querida hermanita solamente arremetió contra ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen el cual mando a volar a Tsuki cuando Tenma enojado por la actitud de Kazuya iba a responder el golpe Tsuki se interpone para luego comenzar a pelear con su hermano a golpes limpios, sin armas, esto duro varios minutos bajo la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, aunque como dice el dicho todo lo que empieza debe terminar y así fue. En algún lapsus de la batalla Tsuki comenzó a golpear a Kazuya con menos fuerza que la que utilizada anteriormente por lo que Kazuya se sorprendió ya que su hermana cambio totalmente el ritmo de la batalla y por consecuencia no pudo detener el golpe que lazo contra su hermana, este golpeo a Tsuki certeramente en el abdomen causando que esta comenzara a vomitar sangre y callera al piso con una mano en el abdomen y la otra en la boca tratando de que la sangre se detuviera.

Tsuki!.-Grito Tenma preocupado por esta.

Tsuki-sama!.-Se acerca Lion mientras revisa que Tsuki no tuviera más heridas de las que tenia antes.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lado de Tsuki lo primero que vieron no fue la sangre fueron las lagrimas que esta derramaba sin descanso como si de un rio se tratara.

Tsuki? Que sucede?.-(Nada solamente esta vomitando sangre, tiene que pelear con su mama y su hermano la acaba de golpear nada grave) Pregunta Tenma mientras ve que vomito cesa, remplazándole unas saladas lagrimas.

Lion el cual estaba debatiéndose que hacer decidió que lo mejor sería reconfortar a Tsuki así que este la abrazo tan fuerte y tan suave (Que contradictorio XD) al mismo tiempo para que esta se diera cuenta de que siempre podría contar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

"_Lion…Gracias no me equivoque en elegirlos".-_Tsuki comenzó a secar sus lagrimas mientras se levantaba, cuando tuvo su cara completamente seca esta comenzó a correr hacia su hermano para…darle un golpe tan fuerte que ocasiono que Kazuya se arrodillara en el piso tan asombrados estaban los presentes que no hicieron ningún comentario, Tsuki luego de golpear a su hermano le abrazo muy fuertemente y le dijo.-Gracias.-Para después mirar a cada uno de sus guardianes y decir.-Lo siento Chicos no pensé en sus sentimientos . Me disculpo.-Mientras Tsuki hace una reverencia hacia sus guardianes los cuales reaccionaron para decir

Mh…Menos mal que te diste cuenta.-Dice Hanabi actuando como si no le importara pero se acerca a Tsuki de todas maneras.

Jajajaja No te preocupes todo bien, Tsuki.-Dice Takeru mientras se acerca a Tsuki para detener su reverencia.

"_Chicos…"_

No hay nada que disculpar, Tsuki.-Dice Nagi.

Jufufufuf Sin rencores Sawada Tsukiyoshi.-Dice Zebul mientras se acerca con su hermana hacia Tsuki.

Eres EXTREMA Sawada.-Dice Ryotha restándole importancia al asunto.

Todo bien Tsuki-ne.-Dice Leila mientras se acerca a Tsuki y continua diciendo.-Siempre estaremos contigo, no dudes en pedirnos algo ya que siempre trataremos de que este se haga realidad.

Chicos…Lion…Tenma….Gracias n.n.-Dice Tsuki para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más serio diciendo.- Puedo contar con ustedes en esta batalla chicos?

Por supuesto!.-Dicen todos al unisonó.

También cuente conmigo Tsuki-sama.-Dice Lion.

Conmigo también Tsuki.-Dice Tenma.

Gracias chicos.-Dice Tsuki volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal mientras se acerca a los guardianes de su padre para decir.-Yamamoto-sama podría pediros un favor?

Yamamoto sin saber que responder solamente sonríe para decirle.-Claro, dime.

Me gustaría saber si ustedes podrían entrenarme.-Dice Tsuki mientras mira con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

Kufufufu eso sería divertido, yo acepto.-Dice Mokuro mientras se acerca a Tsuki pero Nagi y Zebul se interponen antes de que este pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

Chicos…

Kufufufu Me rindo, Me rindo.-Dice Mokuro mientras levanta las manos al aire mientras se aleja a Tsuki.

Si quieres entrenar con mi padre no te detendré pero no debes dejar que te toque por nada del mundo, Tsuki.-Dicen Nagi y Zebul al mismo tiempo mientras giran la vista a Tsuki la cual les estaba sonriendo.

Gracias, No se preocupen por lo mismo quiero que ellos me entrenen.-Dice Tsuki mientras abraza a sus guardianes de la niebla par acercarse a Mokuro y sonreírle.

Jajaja esto será divertido, está bien, te ayudare.-Dice Yamamoto para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Yo también ayudare.-Dice Nagi "_Al menos me gustaría cuidarla mientras entrena con Mokuro". _

Are are También ayudare pequeña Vongola.-Dice Lambo mientras acaricia la cabeza de Tsuki.

Gracias, me gustaría entrenar desde este momento hasta mañana en la mañana. Claro si no les molesta.-Dice Tsuki mirando a los padres de sus amigos.

Lo mejor sería que descanses un poco pequeña Vongola. El entrenamiento iniciara a las 18:00hrs. Hasta entonces será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses lo más que puedas. Repone tus energías para el entrenamiento.

Mi mama tiene razón Tsuki-ne será mejor que descanse por ahora.-Dice Leila preocupada por su hermana.

Será mejor que tome su oferta pero Leila puedo ir a tu habitación?.-Pregunta Tsuki.

Claro Tsuki-ne. Vamos te mostrare el camino.-Y así Tsuki, Leila y los demás se fueron a sus propias habitaciones esperando impacientemente a que llegara la hora.

"_No puedo rendirme y menos ahora"_

"_Perdóname hija, pero es para tu bien"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lia: Ch...<strong>

**Thaly: Lia esta muy enojada con Nath, asi que me toca a mi dar las gracias.**

**Gracias!**

**Por leernos no saben como nos alegran el dia**

**Xau nos vemos mas adelante n.n**


	20. Formazione

**_Bueno Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me Pertenece le Pertenece a Akira Amano_**

**_Me disculpo por no actualizar simplemente la inspiracion no llego a mi._**

* * *

><p><em>Será mejor que tome su oferta pero, Leila puedo ir a tu habitación?.-Pregunta Tsuki.<em>

_Claro Tsuki-ne. Vamos te mostrare el camino.-Y así Tsuki, Leila y los demás se fueron a sus propias habitaciones esperando impacientemente a que llegara la hora._

"_No puedo rendirme y menos ahora"_

"_Perdóname hija, pero es para tu bien"_

Leila había salido de su habitación (en la cual se encontraba una durmiente Tsuki) para ir a buscar una merienda a la cocina, cuando se topo con Takeru, Hanabi, Zebul, Nagi, Kazuya y Ryotha fuera de su habitación lo cual le pareció un tanto extraño pero después de un rato se dio cuenta del por qué sus compañeros se encontraban ahí.

Están preocupados por Tsuki-ne ¿no es verdad?.-Seña afirmativa tienen por qué preocuparse, en estos minutos Tsuki-ne esta durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leila y Tsuki habían llegado a la habitación de la primera para poder descansar, mientras Leila preparaba la cama para Tsuki esta se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba por ahí. Cuando Leila termino de arreglar la cama esta se dio cuenta que su jefa estaba durmiendo en el sillón _"Menos mal que dijo que no estaba cansada"_. Así que tuvo que tomar a Tsuki para llevarla a la cama, recostarla en ella después quitarle los zapatos, meterla entremedio de las sabanas de la cama y arroparla bien para que esta pudiera dormir tranquilamente antes del entrenamiento infernal que va a recibir.

Leila se quedo dormida en el sillón en el que minutos antes se encontraba Tsuki pero se despertó de golpe después de que su estomago generada un ruido feroz el cual le indicaba que tenía hambre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de contarles lo ocurrido Leila siguió su camino hacia la cocina cuando esta ya estaba de vuelta los chicos aun se encontraban en la misma posición que como los había encontrado cuando se fue.

Chicos porque no entran a mi habitación ahí estarán mas cómodos que aquí afuera, además si Tsuki-ne se entera que no descansaron porque estaban preocupados por ella ardera la guerra de Troya.

Jejeje tienes razón.-Dice Takeru mientras toma del brazo a su hermana y la mete dentro de la habitación.

Extremo!.-Dice en algunos tonos más bajos Ryotha para no despertar a Tsuki.

Zebul y Kazuya solamente comenzaron a caminar para ingresar en la alcoba mientras que Nagi le hace una reverencia a Leila antes de entrar en su habitación. Cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro Leila les dio una manta a cada uno para que se taparan con ella y descansaras mientras que ella se metía en su cama para poder dormir un poco antes de la hora acordada.

…

…

…

...

Tini~ Tini~ Tini~ (Mis efectos de sonido hechos caseramente XD)

Mh… 5 minutitos mas

Nada de 5 minutitos, levántate Leila!

Kya!Grita una Leila que ahora se encuentra tirada en el piso mientras se soba su traserito con el cual cayo de la cama.

Hanabi! Por que hiciste eso!.-Gritaba una Leila enojadísima por la manera en la cual la levantaron.

Ch…No hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que irnos.

¿?.-Cara de Leila en estos minutos.

Ch…mocosa que vamos tarda para el entrenamiento!

Eh?.-Leila se da cuenta que ella y Hanabi son las únicas que se encuentran en ese minuto en su alcoba por lo cual Leila comienza a vestirse velozmente para estar lista en menos de un minuto. Después de esto Leila y Hanabi llegan a la sala de entrenamiento en donde ya se encontraban todos.

Hey chicas llegan extremadamente tarde!.-Grita Ryotha mientras se acerca a ellas.

Ch…Todo es culpa de esta maldita cabra!.-Expone Hanabi mientras se coloca cerca de Takeru.

Lo siento Hanabi no debí pedirte ese favor.-Dice Tsuki mientras se acerca a Hanabi.

No…No…es nece…sario…que…T…u….te disculpes Sawada.-Dice Hanabi después de ver la cara de pena da Tsuki.

Jajajaja Hanabi me recuerdas a tu Hayato.-Dice nuestro espadachín favorito mientras que acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

Ch…-Fue la escasa respuesta de Hanabi.

Bueno Pequeña Vongola comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.-Dice Lambo mientras que los chicos se acomodan cerca del para escuchar las instrucciones (Exceptuando a Zebul y Kazuya).-Lo primero.-Dirigiéndose a Tsuki.-Tienes que controlar la cantidad de llamas que liberas en batalla y para eso necesitas mejorar tu concentración.

Fiu~ Yo la ayudare con eso.-Dice sujeto que tenia su cabello largo atado en una trenza que cae por su espalda junto con una vestimenta que consistía en unos pantalones blancos sueltos con una polera roja con un dragón dorado adornándola en la espalda.-Mucho Gusto jovencita Vongola mi nombre es Fon.

El gusto es todo mío, y le agradezco que se tomara el tiempo para ayudarme en el entrenamiento.-Dice Tsuki para responder el saludo pero mientras hacía esto en su mente decía _"Esto es imposible se parece demasiado a papa y tiene un aire parecido a mi hermano, será mi tío?"_

Fon sabiendo lo que pensaba Tsuki se acerco y le susurro en el oído _No, no soy su tío. _Tsuki cuando se sintió descubierta no pudo hacer nada más que decir incoherencias y sonrojarse a tal punto que el cabello de Hanabi parecía opaco al lado de su cara.

Tranquila todo está bien, bueno ahora comencemos.-Dice Fon.

Los chicos que se encontraban cerca de Tsuki se alejaron de ella y se colocaron cerca pero lejos XD…No no era así….otra vez…

Los chicos que se encontraban cerca de Tsuki se alejaron de ella para que comenzara con el entrenamiento el cual consistía en que esta pudiera expulsar llamas sin agotarse, para eso Fon estaba midiendo la densidad, pureza y determinación en las distintas llamas de Tsuki.

Mientras esto sucedía Yamamoto se llevo a sus hijos para entrenarlos cerca de ahí ya que estos no querían alejarse de Tsuki por si le pasaba algo, cosa que Yamamoto entendió pero prefirió entrenar con sus hijos los cuales no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. Lo mismo paso con Zebul y Nagi, Mokuro el cual no había dicho palabra desde que inicio el entrenamiento de Tsuki se acerco a sus hijos y con solo una señal los tres desaparecieron después de que una densa neblina índigo inundara el sector en donde se encontraban. Ryotha el cual estaba aburrido decidió ir a dar unas vueltas por la mansión y se dijo a si mismo que ayudaría a Tsuki EXTREMADAMENTE. Leila la cual miraba con detenimiento cada movimiento de Tsuki en su entrenamiento, sintió de repente una mano en su hombro la que le pertenecía a Lambo el cual le sugirió que ella también entrenara a lo que Leila respondió.-Me quedare y vigilare el entrenamiento de Tsuki-ne para ayudarla luego.-Lambo, que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hija había manifestado respondió.-Leila, si sigues ayudándola ella no será capaz de superarse a sí misma.

Pero tú me dijiste que tenía que ser un apoyo para ella, un pilar.-Dice Leila.

Si, tienes razón pero una cosa es estar con ella cuando un problema le atormente y otra muy distinta es que la perjudiques en su crecimiento.-Dice Lambo para que su hija logre entender.

Leila sin más remedio sabiendo que no podría contradecir a su madre se levanto y ambos se fueron a entrenar cerca de ahí.

Kazuya el cual vio cuando todos se alejaban de ahí decidió comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento de Tsuki.

Tsuki que estaba muy concentrada en sus llamas pudo no pudo darse cuenta cuando unas agujas se clavaron en su brazo causándole un gran dolor.

Que-Fue eso Hermano.-Dice Tsuki sorprendida viendo como su hermano se prepara para su siguiente ataque.

Ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento vamos Ryu.

Tsuki evitaba todas las agujas que lanzaba Ryu mientras detenía los ataques de su hermano pero de todas maneras eso era muy cansador por lo que Tsuki tenía que hacer algo, rápidamente su cerebro comenzó a idear un plan el cual sin demora comenzó a realizar.

Tsuki creo una barrera de llamas del rayo con ayuda de las llamas de la nube luego cubrió sus piernas con llamas del sol para así poder escapar de los ataques que le lazaba su hermano pero abruptamente se detiene y es golpeada por una tonfa de este el cual se detiene un momento esperando a que Tsuki se levantara y comenzara a pelear enserio.

Ya basta. Tu no estás peleando enserio _herbívora._-Dice más que cabreado Kazuya.

Je…nunca pensé que Kazuya sería capaz de atacar a su propia hermana.-Decía Fon mientras observaba tranquilamente. _"Pero lo que más me sorprende es el nivel de desarrollo que tiene la pequeña Vongola en un solo minuto logro controlar perfectamente algunas de sus llamas y mejor aun las pudo combinar perfectamente creo que ella también heredo la intuición-Vongola". _

Tsuki se levantaba mientras una luz la rodeaba estas eran llamas del sol las cuales le curaban las heridas más graves.

Lia.-Dice Tsuki después de levantarse.

Lia aparece en un as de luz e inmediatamente comienza a atacar a Ryu el cual no pudo evitar completamente el ataque y recibió una mordida de llamas der cielo en una pata la cual no se movía.

**Buen movimiento Lia-sama.**

**Tu también hiciste un buen trabajo evitándolo Ryu. **(Si todas las cajas animales de la Onceaba Generación pueden hablar)

Lia y Ryu seguían peleando mientras que sus amos se enfrascaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo claramente Kazuya tenia ventaja pero que comenzó a menguar cuando Tsuki comenzó a achicar esa desventaja. Esta le pego una patada en el estomago a su hermano el cual detuvo el segundo ataque con su brazo izquierdo dislocándolo en el proceso Tsuki al escuchar ese horrible crujido detuvo todos sus movimientos y…

Lia! Ven rápido!.-Tsuki llama urgentemente a Lia la cual detiene cualquier movimiento de Ryu con un rugido y se acerca a su maestra mientras que esta se acerca corriendo a su hermano el cual se levantaba dignamente ignorando la mirada de preocupación de su hermana.

Continuemos.

Pero herma-Continuemos!

Hermano…Plaf…-Tsuki le pega una cachetada a su hermano el cual estaba muy sorprendido.-Eres un idiota como pretendes continuar con tu brazo fracturado, crees que soy idiota escuche tu brazo quebrándose.- Decía Tsuki con lagrimas en los ojos.-Lia _**Guarigione**__**Miracolosa**_.-Un manto de luz rodea a Kazuya mientras que Tsuki se aleja de este pero antes de irse dice.-Es cosa tuya lo que haces con tu cuerpo pero si no te cuidas olvidate de que tienes una hermana.-Y Tsuki desaparece de la vista de Fon y Kazuya que era lamido por Ryu que habia sido despiedrisado y curado por Lia antes de irse.

"_Fiu~ Esa niña sabe como convencer a los hibari, espero que pase la prueba".-_Piensa Fong mientras ve como Tsuki desaparece junto Lia.

Sera mejor que le hagas caso Kazuya-kun no creo que quieras perder a una hermana.-Kazuya se levanto molesto y se fue.-Jejeje parece que funciono _"Bien hecho pequeña Vongola"_

_Lia..._

_**No se preocupe esta moviendose pero esta entrando a la mansio y dirijiendose a su **__**habitación.**_

_Gracias._


	21. Disculpas e Informes

Bueno primero que nada debo pedir disculpas por no publicar la historia en muchas semanas, pero no había podido meterme al computador a no ser para hacer tareas U.U.-Hago una reverencia-.

A Ximena quien me había dado unos Revierws en el capitulo 14 y el 20 me gustaría darle las fracias primero por comentar y segundo por dar su opinión y bueno le respondo. XD si tienes razón pero después decidí cambiar las cajas arma a último minuto n.n.

Bueno al releer toda la historia otra vez me di cuenta que poseían varios fallos así que me gustaría editarla, arreglarle los "detalles" que se me pasaron. Lo mas probable es que suba los capítulos arreglados el sábado o domingo y me gustaría subir un capitulo nuevo con estos.

Eso era todo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y mis mas sinceras disculpas por no poder actualizar antes.


	22. Tsuki é malato

Oliwis a todos los que siguen mi historia. Primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles por tenerme tanta paciencia y esperar por este capítulo.- Reverencia-.

**Información:** Me gustaría pedirles que lean las notas al final del capítulo por favor ya que informare de algo importante.

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a:

pinkus-pyon: Quien me ha dado mucho apoyo en todo.- Muchas Gracias.-

bianchixgokudera25: Muchas gracias por comentar en cada episodio que has leído me encanta saber la opinión de las personas respecto a mi trabajo.- Muchas Gracias-.

Ale: Mi primita que siempre escucha lo de mis historias y además la quiero mucho y pronto va a estar de cumpleaños.

**Aclaraciones **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Flash Back~<strong>_

_Hermano…Plaf…-Tsuki le pega una cachetada a su hermano el cual estaba muy sorprendido.-Eres un idiota como pretendes continuar con tu brazo fracturado, crees que soy idiota escuche tu brazo quebrándose.- Decía Tsuki con lagrimas en los ojos.-Lia __**GuarigioneMiracolosa**__.-Un manto de luz rodea a Kazuya mientras que Tsuki se aleja de este pero antes de irse dice.-Es cosa tuya lo que haces con tu cuerpo pero si no te cuidas olvídate de que tienes una hermana.-Y Tsuki desaparece de la vista de Fon y Kazuya que era lamido por Ryu que había sido despiedrisado y curado por Lia antes de irse._

_"__Fiu~ Esa niña sabe cómo convencer a los hibari, espero que pase la prueba".-__Piensa Fong mientras ve como Tsuki desaparece junto Lia._

_Sera mejor que le hagas caso Kazuya-kun no creo que quieras perder a una hermana.-Kazuya se levanto molesto y se fue.-Jejeje parece que funciono __"Bien hecho pequeña Vongola"_

_Lia..._

_**No se preocupe esta moviéndose pero entrando a la mansión y dirigiéndose a su habitación.**_

_Gracias._

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

Tsuki caminaba junto a Lia por el bosque para buscar a sus Guardianes que aun estaban entrenando según el animal del Cielo.

Lia…Puedes saber en donde se encuentran Hanabi y Takeru?.- Pregunta Tsuki mientras se detiene para mirar al cielo en donde se podían divisar nubes de tormenta.

**Si, se encuentran a 80 metros aproximadamente.**- Dice Lia con su inigualable tono de voz.

Vamos.- Mientras caminaban a Tsuki la abordaban sentimientos de intranquilidad como si algo malo fuera a pasar, al estar a 5 metros del lugar indicado por Lia, Tsuki se detiene nuevamente y comienza a temblar muy fuerte; a los arboles se les comienzan a caer las hojas, los animales corren asustados y Lia ve como Tsuki cae al piso inconsciente, sin saber qué hacer la pequeña zorrita sube a su lomo a la Joven Vongola con mucho esfuerzo y se apresura al lugar de entrenamiento de los Guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia. Pero al llegar al lugar no se encontraba nadie esto asusto o más bien preocupo a Lia ya que esta podía sentir como el cuerpo sobre su lomo comenzaba a subir de temperatura muy rápido y eso le causaba un sentimiento de angustia muy fuerte además para empeorar las cosas aun seguía temblando lo que ocasiono el siguiente pensamiento.- _**Al parecer este temblor no es natural, algo debe estar pasando en algún lugar…Debo apresurarme y poner a salvo a mi maestra.**_

…

…

…

Y ustedes se preguntaran en donde están los guardianes perdidos no?...Bueno.

Takeru y Hanabi estaban entrenando con las espadas mientras su padre fue a algún lugar, Akira, Ame y Piggio estaban observando el entrenamiento de sus amos cuando sintieron el peligro que se avecinaba decidieron detener el enfrentamiento y llevarse a sus maestros a donde se encontraban los guardianes de la decima generación.

Hanabi.../Takeru.- Dijeron ambos cuadrúpedos captando la atención de sus amos.- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, este lugar es peligroso.- Termina de informar Akira ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos chicos.

Está bien.- Dijo Takeru al ver la seriedad con la que sus nuevos amigos les daban la información.- Hanabi vamos donde papa, tu también lo sentiste no?.

Ch… Sí, pero y los demás?.- Dice Hanabi fingiendo desinterés.

Si te preocupas por Tsuki.- Sonrojo por parte de Hanabi al verse descubierta.- Esta con Kazuya el no permitiría que le sucediera nada malo.- La Guardiana de la Tormenta solamente comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión.

Jejeje vamos chicos, será mejor que nos apresuremos.- Dice Takeru cuando se dirige a la mansión seguido por las cajas animales.

Con Zebul y Nagi

Estos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento ahora se encontraban junto a Viper el/la quien los estaba ayudando por mero interés ya que su padre había sido capaz de vencerle.

Ahora concéntrense, olvidando todo a su alrededor, animales, sonidos hasta el de mi voz.- Viper estaba frente a los chicos y estos estaban sentados a lo indio mientras que sus cajas animales estaban casa uno al lado del otro, los cuatro con sus ojos cerrados.

"_Estos chicos sí que me sorprenden, son bastantes hábiles aun más que sus padres…Je me gustaría ver el enfrentamiento"._

De un momento a otro comenzó a temblar, Los peli morados mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados hasta que en su interior se manifestó un terrible sentimiento de angustia y de inmediato a sus cabezas llego una imagen de la alegre azabache por esto Nagi y Zebul se levantaron abruptamente mientras comenzaban a respirar dificultosamente, Viper que continuaba observando a los chicos se extraño del comportamiento de ambos ya que aunque los conocía hace muy poco pudo notar que estos controlaban muy bien sus emociones como para actuar de esta manera muy rara.

Que sucede?.- Pregunto Viper sin poder aguantar la curiosidad pero ninguno de los dos chicos contestaba sino que comenzaron a temblar y de un momento a otro dijeron ambos al unisonó: **Kuro/Kurai busquen de inmediato a Tsukiyoshi…**

Si.- Respondieron ambas cajas animales y desaparecieron de inmediato.

Viper entonces entendió el extraño comportamiento de los chicos, _"Su percepción esta mas allá del entendimiento humano, estos mocosos ya no se pueden consideran como uno más bien parecen pequeños demonios en desarrollo…esto será divertido."_

Con Leila.

Marry! Circuito elettrico!.- Leila se encontraba esquivando los ataques de su madre junto a Marry su adorable cabrita y hacia un gran trabajo.

"_Tiene la habilidad de Reborn y mis llamas, Leila es bastante fuerte se podría decir que hasta supera a su hermana"_.- Piensa Lambo mientras ve como su hija logro romper su defensa y propinarle un golpe bastante fuerte en su mejilla pero cuando el Bovino iba a contraatacar se dio cuenta que su hija había detenido todos sus movimientos y miraba fijamente a un punto muerto.

Leila.-Llamo Lambo a su hija pero esta no contestaba, el silencio envolvió a ambos poseedores de la llama del trueno hasta que.- EXTREMO!.- Se escucha un grito junto con una explosión a pocos metros de donde se encontraban los Bovinos y casualmente era el mismo lado hacia donde Leila había fijado su mirada hace algunos minutos atrás.

Leila sin previo aviso comenzó a correr hacia la dirección del grito acompañada de la pequeña cabrita pero algo alarmo a Lambo y eran las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de su hija junto con la cara de preocupación de esta. Lambo no lo pensó dos veces para seguir a su hija _"En ese estado no lograra hacer mucho, además tengo un mal presentimiento"_.- Pero antes de que Leila comenzara a correr y después del grito extremo comenzó a temblar muy fuerte cosa que no percibieron los usuarios del trueno por el sentimiento que en ese momento los abordaba…Una angustia que superaba a cualquier pensamiento que pudieran tener en ese momento.

Con Ryotha

Ryotha que se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores comenzó a luchar con su caja arma; Cervo, este le mandaba bolas de energía que contenían llamas del sol y explotaban al mínimo contacto, su entrenamiento con sitia en evadir esas bolar de energía mientras las absorbía sin que explotaran pero el guardián del sol de la onceaba generación Vongola percibió, sintió, experimento una angustia atroz y al desconcentrarse una de estas bolas de energía le dio directamente en su estomago lo que causo una gran explosión, un grito EXTREMO! Y el comienzo del sismo o movimiento telúrico que más bien fue ocasionado por la horrible explosión.

De vuelta con Lia y Tsuki.

Tsuki se encontraba cada vez peor su temperatura continuaba en aumento y para empeorar las cosas en este minuto ambas se encontraban rodeadas por sujetos que en su vida habían visto, La pequeña zorrita hacia lo mejor que podía deteniendo los ataques, recibiendo alguno que otro para que Tsuki no saliera herida, pero ya no podía mas y al parecer esos sujetos se multiplicaban ya que si Lia derrotaba a uno aparecían dos y el doble de fuertes.

_**Tsuki, Tsuki, por favor despierta…**_.-Lia trataba de recuperar la conciencia de su ama pero no había caso era como si estuviera drogada no se movía y con mucho esfuerzo respiraba.- _**Esto no podría ser peor**_.-Como si de un conjuro se tratase comenzó a llover con una fuerza inigualable además la tempestad era acompañada por horribles truenos lo único bueno es que había parado de temblar.

_Lia…_.- Se escucho un pequeño murmullo en el mismo instante que los sujetos iban a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que Lia pudiera reaccionar ambas fueron cubiertas por una densa neblina por donde se podían escuchar unas tétricas risas: **Jufufufufu~/Kufufufufu~ Lamentaran haber tratado de atacarla…**

**Kuro/Kurai **_**Cry from Hell **__(Llanto del infierno).- _La neblina comenzaba a dispersarse mostrando las siluetas de los hijos de nuestros ilusionistas favoritos quienes eran acompañados por sus fieles mascotas, los cuatro poseían una mirada que podría atemorizar al mismo señor de los infiernos.

Kurai; Una pequeña gata negra se acercaba hacia Lia diciendo.- Lia-sama, se encuentra usted bien?.- La Zorrita que aún le quedaba un poco de conciencia asintió con la cabeza para después decir con mucha dificultad.- **Kurai…no me quedan fuerzas…les encargo a Tsukiyoshi…por favor…tengan…cuidado…**

No te preocupes Lia, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.- Responde Nagi tomando a Tsuki del lomo de la cansada zorrita mientras que esta ultima desaparece en un alo de luz para convertirse en un brazalete que descansa en la muñeca de una adormilada/agonizante Tsuki.

Nagi yo me encargare de todo tu y Kurai vallan a la mansión para que examinen a Tsukiyoshi.- Dice Zebul con un tono de voz bastante molesto ya que por un descuido ahora una de las personas a las que el respeta se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte.

Está bien, pero no dejes que tus emociones te perturben Zebul.- Dice la oji-morada antes de desaparecer en una neblina mientras observa los temibles ojos rojos de su hermano.- Que hacía tiempo no veía-. Con un sentimiento de culpa igual o hasta mayor que Zebul por haber dejado sola a Tsuki, Nagi se va sin mas.

Zebul por el contario cegado por los sentimientos de ira e impotencia comienza a utilizar sus poderes ilusorios atacando fuertemente la mente de eso malditos granujas que osaron atacar a la pequeña azabache, Kuro observaba a su amo mientras destrozaba las mentes de los sujetos frente a ellos mientras se llevaba a cabo la masacre decidió rastrear a los demás animales ya que si estos sujetos lograron colarse en la mansión lo más probable es que hubieran mas por ahí además tenía que informar sobre el estado de las portadoras de las llamas del cielo.

~~_Marry, Akira, Ame, Piggio, Ryu, Cervo tenemos una emergencia, Lia y su maestra se encuentran en un estado crítico Kurai en este momento las está llevando junto con Nagi a la mansión para que revisen su situación además unos sujetos se han colado en la mansión así que tengan precaución e infórmenles a sus respectivos maestros…~~.- _Termina de informar Kuro a sus compañeros animales.

_Entendido!_.-Responden todos para después informarles a cada uno de sus amos.

Zebul ya había terminado con cada uno de los infiltrados, algunos muertos o inconscientes no se podía saber con certeza pero al finalizar los ojos de este volvieron a su tono natural. Kuro se acerco a su amo y le informo que ya había avisado a cada uno de los guardianes del Cielo menos al de la Tierra y a Lion, Zebul emprendió camino hacia la mansión mientras que trataba de establecer contacto con su madre o su padre para informar sobre lo sucedido.

Esto es muy grave…-Comento al aire muy pensativo Zebul.

…

…

…

Todos los guardianes se dirigían a la mansión después de enterarse de lo que le había sucedido a su Cielo pero cada uno en su interior podía sentir un agonizante dolor en su pecho por culpa de; La angustia: Por no saber con lujos y detalles como se encontraba su jefa, La culpa: Por no haberse dedo cuanta de la condición en la que se encontraba su amiga, La ira: Consigo mismo por no haber podido patearles el trasero a los ineptos que trataron de atacar a la azabache. En pocas palabras nuestros guardianes experimentaban un remolino de emociones demasiado fuertes que ocasionaban en ellos una preocupación muy grande y esto hacia que el camino a la mansión se les hiciera eterno sin sumarle que no habían dicho ninguna palabra hasta que vieron como su Jefa estaba en una habitación conectada a miles de aparatos que hacían unos ruidos muy molestos con una cara de tranquilidad como si estuviera teniendo un agradable sueño. Con esta imagen aun mas culpables se sentían nuestros pequeños guardianes.

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ahora la noticia que quería informarles<p>

Subiré el prologo de otra historia pero de lo mismo…

Si no me entendieron aquí va: Subiré otra historia llamada Cambiare il Cielo 2.0

Lia: Que original…¬.¬

Thaly: A mi me pareció lindo n.n

Nath: Sin comentarios…

Ignolandolas.- Se hará con los mismos personajes de esta historia pero la trama será diferente a decir verdad iba a eliminar esta historia y comenzar a escribir la otra pero mejor decidí continuar con esta y subir la otra paralelamente claro que lo más probable es que los capítulos sean semana por medio, una semana esta historia y la otra semana la otra historia ya tengo listo el prologo y el primer capítulo así que espérenlo y léanla, si quieren por favor denme su opinión al respecto.

Atentamente

Natalia

Nos leeremos la próxima semana n.n


	23. Reincarnazione

**_Nath: Aqui esta el capitulo 21 de Cambiare il Cielo_**

**_Thaly: Espero que les guste ya que me inspire mucho para hacer este capitulo._**

**_Lia: Ch..._**

**_Nath:Dilo._**

**_Thaly: Si, vamos no es tan dificil._**

**_Lia: Disfruten el capitulo y Gracias por seguirme hasta hoy._**

**_Nath/Thaly/Lia: Reverencia._**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano._**

**_Resumen del capitulo anterior: Tsuki se encuntra al borde de la muerte y los chicos miran con impotencia como no pueden hacer nada por ella._**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

><p><em>No habían dicho ninguna palabra hasta que vieron como su Jefa estaba en una habitación conectada a miles de aparatos que hacían unos ruidos muy molestos con una cara de tranquilidad como si estuviera teniendo un agradable sueño. Con esta imagen aun más culpables se sentían nuestros pequeños guardianes.<em>

Sera mejor que salgan, la joven debe descansar.- Dijo el doctor a cargo de la recuperación de Tsuki.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación pero no se movieron del pasillo al contrario cada uno se instalo en algún lugar y de ahí no los movieron hasta que-

Que le paso a Tsuki!.-Gritaba una voz al final del pasillo que fue reconocida de inmediato por todo aquel residente de la mansión. Una mata castaña se asomaba junto con dos platinas.

Que paso?! Donde está Tsuki?! Quiero verla!.-Gritaba como loco Tsuna sin poder controlar las emociones que brotaban de él en ese momento sabiendo que su hija se encontraba en estado crítico (Gracias al informe de Ryohei entregado hace unos pocos minutos).

Sera mejor que se tranquilice Sawada-san.- Dice Leila con un tono bastante amenazante que desconcertó a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban presentes ya que nunca habían escuchado ese tono de indiferencia en la menor de la familia y más si iba dirigido a Sawada Tsunayoshi a unas de las pocas personas a las que Leila les guardaba respeto.

Per-Cuida tus palabras mocosa mira qu-Usted también Gokudera Hayato-san mira que no estamos en el mercado como para que griten de esa manera además creo que ya se enteraron del estado crítico de Tsuki-nee y que hagan tanto escándalo no es bueno para su salud.

Tranquilo Hayato todo está bien además Leila tiene razón no debemos meter tanto escándalo.-Dice Tsuna dirigiéndose a su Guardián de la tormenta quien hiso su típico sonido inconforme.-Quiero pasar a ver a mi hija.- ahora dirigiéndose al doctor encargado temporalmente del tratamiento de Tsuki.

Lo siento Don Vongola pero no puedo permitir su ingreso en la sala ya que lo mejor es dejar a la joven Vongola descansar lo que más se pueda, además hay que esperar a que el doctor Shamal responda al llamado y la venga a diagnosticar.-Informa el médico mientras niega con la cabeza.

Ah~.-Respira Tsuna para tranquilizarse.- Esta bien, cuanto se demorara Shamal en llegar?.

No lo se, pero tengo entendido que no se demorara demasiado así que sean pacientes, mientras yo me encargare de la jovencita Vongola.-Dice el médico para luego entrar a la sala en donde se encontraba Tsukiyoshi.

Cuando el doctor desapareció por la puerta Leila levanto un poco la voz para hacerse notar.- Chicos, lo mejor sería que hagamos turnos para quedarnos cuidando a Tsuki-nee.

Y porque deberíamos hacerte caso?.- Expone su descontento Hanbi.

Ya se los dije.-Dice Leila, pero al ver que nadie se acordaba decidió proseguir.- A Tsuki-nee no le gustaría verlos así.- Indica a cada uno de los guardianes de la onceaba generación, cada uno con heridas; rasguños, raspones, cortes, moretones, etc…- Además seria per juicioso para su salud el quedarse con esas heridas expuestas. Hanabi, Takeru ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras que Kazuya, Ryotha y yo vamos a la enfermería, entendido?.

Sin mas que decir los mencionados anteriormente partieron a la enfermería para curarse mientras que en la mente del Cielo de la decima generación recorría este pensamiento _"Es increíble como manejan estas situaciones, estos chicos poseen mayor madures que todos nosotros pero esto también puede ser malo…Tsuki…espero que te encuentres bien."_.-Pensamientos que inundaban la mente de una madre/padre preocupada/o.

Al volver los chicos que se encontraban mas heridos se fue el segundo grupo que constaba de Hanabi, Takeru, Lion y Tenmma (Si estos últimos también estaban ahí) y ahora le toco a la tormenta de la decima generación _"Hanabi…Takeru…me alegro que posean esa mentalidad aunque a mi pequeña aun le falta mucho camino que recorrer ambos poseen lo necesario para apoyar a su jefa y espero que lo sigan haciendo desde ahora en adelante" _

Después de que toda la Onceaba Familia fuera a la enfermería se podía ver como cada uno de ellos no se movería hasta que supieran alguna novedad del estado critico de su amiga, jefa o novia. Pero esta espera no duro mucho ya que por el final del pasillo se podía divisar la silueta del tan esperado doctor Tridant Mosquito (No sabía si se escribía así).

Shamal-sensei por aquí por favor.- Decía el médico que hace como dos horas había ingresado en la sala y no había salido ni por si acaso de ahí.

Está bien. Ryotha, Ryohei voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.- Informa Shamal mientras ingresa a la sala acompañado por ambos soles que se encontraban muy preocupados aunque no lo demostraran.

_No puedo abrir mis ojos pesan millones de toneladas…_

_Mi cuerpo no responde a ninguna de mis órdenes…_

_Chicos…como estarán?..._

_Espero que mi hermano haya ido a curarse las heridas…_

_Pero que estoy asiendo aquí, debo levantarme…tengo que pelear contra mamma…no puedo estar aquí como un vegetal._

_Que pasa?..._

_No hay caso no puedo mover mi cuerpo…_

_Me quedare así para siempre?_

_**Eso es algo que solo tu crees Onceaba.**_

_Eh?...Genial ahora me estoy volviendo loca…_

_**No, no te estás volviendo loca.**_

_Quien er-Primo! Vongola Primo!. Es usted no sabe la alegría que siento al poder escucharlo._

_**Jejeje- Pero este no es momento para alegrarse por estupideces en este minuto usted está en un estado crítico **_(Creo que eso ya lo entendieron pero no puedo evitar ponerlo es que me encanta esa palabra XD)

_Critico? _

_**Si, es por eso que no puede mover su cuerpo, sus llamas que normalmente están bajo control comenzaron a descontrolarse pero aun no sé el porqué de esto pero tengo una teoría.**_

_Una teoría?_

_**Si, Vongola Onceaba ¿Usted tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Vongola Decimo?**_

_Le voy a ser sincera. No, no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a mama, a lo que le temo es que mis seres queridos salgan heridos por mi culpa al no poder protegerlos. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellos en este minuto, aunque los conozca hace poco tiempo es como si hubiera vivido con ellos toda mi vida._

…_**Entonces esta preparada pero antes quiero darle un consejo. Lo más importante en la amistad es la confianza, ¿Usted confía en sus amigos?**_

_Por supuesto._

_**Entonces confié en ellos estoy seguro que ellos no la decepcionaran después de todo la quieren mucho.**_

_Eso…Ya lo sé._

Pero lo que Tsuki no sabía era que todos los chicos habían escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación con primo pero esto sería un secreto entre ellos y la primera generación que en este caso eran sus cómplices.

_Sawada_.- Hanabi

_Tskiyoshi.- _Kazuya

_Tsuki.- _Takeru

_Tsuki-nee.- _Leila

_Tsukiyoshi.- _Nagi y Zebul .

Sawada.- Ryotha quien era el único que podía ver las expresiones que en ese minuto hacia Tsuki y estas eran de alegría con unas pequeñas lágrimas pero en el mismo minuto que la primera gota cae al piso en la sala se comienza a escuchar unPiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

_El destino_

_Del cual nunca podemos escapar,_

_Está siempre presente_

_Recordándonos nuestro final…_

Todos los presentes en el pasillo oyeron el pitito el cual solo significaba que su querida Jefa, amiga, hija y novia había muerto. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, sollozos se escuchaban por toda la mansión eran tan fuertes que nadie escucho o se dio cuenta como la puerta de la sala se abría dejando el paso de mas sollozos que provenían de los guardianes del sol de ambas generaciones junto con un pequeño sonar de los doctores Shamal y N.N. pero en diferencia del resto de los sollozos estos eran de alegría ya que…

_Pero el final no es, sino el inicio del comienzo._

Una cabellera azabache se asomaba por la puerta seguida por un resplandor ennegrecido pero a la vez tranquilizador que cayó al instante las lagrimas y los sollozos de las personas más importantes para la Recuperada e indestructible Sawada Tsukiyoshi Onceaba Vongola que portaba una aura aun mayor de tranquilidad mientras era acompañada de su fiel compañera también mejorada Lia de un hermoso color negro con un inigualable resplandor plateado.

Me disculpo por haberos preocupados, Chicos.- Mientras les regala una sonrisa marca Sawada Tsunayoshi a todos los presentes los cuales no pudieron evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez de alegría y claro era infaltable el abrazo de oso marca Leila Bovino.

Tsuki-nee!, no vuelvas a darnos esos sustos por favor.- Y comenzaron los llantos nuevamente pero esta vez cada uno de los miembros de la nueva generación solo tenían algo en mente _"No dejaremos que esto vuelva a suceder, nosotros protegeremos a Sawada Tsukiyoshi, no dando nuestra vida sino para que podamos vivir una vida con ella."_

A lo lejos o cerca como ustedes quieran verlo se podían divisar siete llamas pero cada una de un color distinto que antes de que desaparecieran por completo se logro escuchar un murmullo muy suave que decía _**"Suerte…"**_

Y así finalizo uno de los días más difíciles que deberán enfrentar nuestros nuevos protagonistas los cuales aun no pueden darse cuenta de las presencias que los estaban observando de lejos pero no piensen que son los típicos entes que son malos, no estos simplemente estaban observando el conmovedor momento, pero uno de ellos solo podía mantener la mirada en la pequeña Bovino _"Leila…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thaly: Y les gusto?<em>**

**_Nath: Antes de eso, me gustaria darle las gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia y aunque no dejen comentarios ya es sufisiente con que la lean. Los quiero mucho y sin ustedes no tendria animo de seguir escribiendo. Gracias._**

**_Lia: Nath, tiene razon muchas gracias._**

**_Thaly: AVISO! PRONTO SUBIREMOS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE CAMBIARE IL CIELO 2.0!. ESTOY EMOCIONADA!_**

**_Nath: Esa historia se subira semana por medio mientras que esta se subira todas las semanas, espero que les guste._**

**_Lia: Hata luego!_**

**_Ale! Te quiero mucho primita! Eres el apoyo mas grande que tengo I love you kaleta!_**


	24. Amici nascosto

**Oliwis me disculpo por la demora U.U pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de Cambiare il Cielo n.n**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano, claro que la historia de este fic si ademas de los personajes O.C.**

* * *

><p>Que sucedera cuando Tsuki comienze a conocer su nuevo mundo?<p>

* * *

><p>Nuestros nuevos protagonistas aun no se dan cuenta de las presencias que los están observando a lo lejos exceptuando a nuestras nuevas y mejoras Tsuki y Lia 2.0 las que al percatarse de los entes deciden que lo mejor es hablar más tranquilamente en una sala apartada de cualquier chusma.<p>

Chicos, quiero hablar con ustedes…en privado.- Dice Tsuki después de que Leila la soltara de ese abrazo del oso mega ultra potente. Los chicos solamente asintieron frente a la petición de su jefa la cual tenía una mirada llena de determinación. Comenzaron a dirigirse a la habitación de Tsuki pero antes de que dieran siquiera un paso más se escucho una explosión que retumbo en toda la mansión, lo único que se escucho fue el murmullo de Tsuki.- Es demasiado tarde…

Tsuna que se encontraba en su despacho muy angustiado y echándose la culpa de todo lo que paso con su hija mientras que Hibari trataba de tranquilizarlo a su manera.

No se porque tuve que aceptar ese maldito trato si yo hubiera dicho que no esto no estaría pasando.- Se atormentaba Tsuna por una mala decisión.- Según el-.

Sera mejor que te calles no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus quejas sin fundamentos además Tsukiyoshi ya despertó y deberías saberlo a menos que estés tan preocupado por ti mismo que no te hayas dado cuenta.- Dijo Hibari tratando de reconfortar.- Malhumorar-. A su querido castaño.

Tsuna coloco sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta que lo que decía la nube era cierto Tsuki había despertado y su poder había aumentado considerablemente.- Cose que en un principio le asusto pero luego se tranquilizo al pensar que al menos su hija estaba viva-. Pero que no era un poder maligno si no que mantenía su pureza.- Cosa extraña en la mafia-.

Confía más en ella, tiene un poder asombroso que solo necesita desarrollarse para que pueda generar grandes cosas.- Termina de decir Hibari para después retirarse del despacho dejando a un Tsuna confundido y con sus ojos tapados por su flequillo.

Pero segundos después de que Kyoya saliera de la habitación se escucho un estruendo que resonó por todas partes.

Chicos ya no hay momentos de explicaciones, al parecer el enemigo hiso su movimiento antes de lo esperado.- Tsuki hiso una pausa antes de continuar-. Necesitare su ayuda, esta misión es muy importante se está depende nuestro futuro y el de la familia, así que Están conmigo?!

Si!.- Responden todos muy entusiasmados pero a la ves preocupados por el resultado cosa que noto Tsuki.

No se preocupen chicos yo confío en ustedes y se que no me decepcionaran, Leila ven conmigo necesitare tu ayuda, Hanabi y Takeru necesito que le avisen a cada persona que se encuentre en la mansión que evacue y si les dicen algo muéstrenles sus accesorios.- Ambos nombrados solo asienten con la cabeza, Zebul necesito que te encargues de los intrusos pero te quedaras conmigo, Nagi podrías encargarte de eso?.- Nagi solo asiente y desaparece en un niebla-. Kazuya…has lo que quieras solo no te hagas mas heridad.- Y bueno Kazuya se fue.- Ryotha, encárgate de los heridos siento bastantes presencias agotadas llama a tu caja animal el te ayudara a encontrarlos.- Ryotha se alejo gritando un extremo muy estruendoso.

Chicos ustedes también pueden irse.- Tsuki iba a seguir pero vio la cara de preocupación de Tenma y Lion así que-. Ah~…Confíen en mi estaré bien además ustedes también se hicieron fuertes yo confió en ustedes-. Antes de cualquier replica Tsuki desapareció junto con Leila y Zebul sin dejar ningún rastro.

En un lugar X de la mansión

Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Lia.- Dice Tsuki para después mostrar una de sus sonrisas.

**De nada, si nos quedábamos mas tiempo ahí seria peligroso.-**Responde Lia dejando una interrogante en las cabezas de la Niebla y el Trueno.

El enemigo está detrás de mi.- Dice Tsuki para dejar en claro que no quería hablar mucho del tema y los chicos la entendieron, suprimieron las incógnitas para seguir su camino que al parecer conducía al bosque.

Ya dentro del bosque Leila y Zebul se colocaron inmediatamente en guardia.- Frente a Tsuki-. al sentir una presencia hostil cerca de ese lugar.

Je al parecer no va a ser tan aburrido como me habían dicho.- Dijo una voz detrás de un árbol, la silueta comenzó a asomarse dejando ver a una chica con el cabello Negro con mechones teñidos de color rojo escarlata junto con uno ojos plateados que miraban con emoción a Tsuki o mas bien con intriga.

Sale de ahí, no seas cobarde-. Y otra silueta salió detrás del árbol dejando ver a alguien muy conocido por todos los presentes.- Shark!-. Esta vez le toco a Tsuki asombrarse y gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

Así que si la conocías, hermanito.- Dijo la chica acercándose al cielo asiendo que Zebul y Leila invocaran sus armas y le apuntaran con estas al mismo cuello.- Oh! Que agresivos son tus perros falderos Sawada Tsukiyoshi.

Al parecer tu sabes mi nombre, me arias el favor de decirme el tuyo.- Dijo Tsuki tranquilamente colocando sus manos en los hombros de sus guardianes para que se tranquilizaran.

Kayla di Vongola.- Se presento la chica dejando a Tsuki aún con la duda de quién era ya que se le hacía familiar como si la hubiera visto antes.

Zebul al darse cuenta del debate interno de su jefa dice-. Es la hija de Xanxus, el tipo de las cicatrizes.- Tsuki trataba de hacer memoria acerca de ese famoso sujeto hasta que exclamo.- Ah! El! Así que eres la hija del! Wuau si que se parecen es increíble me gustaría conocer a su madre para saber si se parece a Shark sería muy divertido si es así.- Dice Tsuki sin ninguna pisca de maldad ya que su comentario fue demasiado inocente dejando a los presentes con una gotita anime.

Sawada no nos encontramos aquí para oírte decir estupideces.- Dijo el tiburón molesto por la actitud despreocupada de Tsuki.

Controla tus palabras tiburón mal nacido mira que estas hablando con tu jefa!.- Grito Leila harta del comportamiento de los dos hermanos frente a ella.

Antes de que Tsuki pudiera detener la próxima pelea entre los chicos y los desconocidos Kayla apareció de repente delante del cielo apuntándola con una especie de espada.- Ni se te ocurra hacer algún movimiento.- Le advirtió a la pequeña antes de prepararse para el ataque…hecho el codo para atrás junto con la espada para dar una certera apuñalada detrás de Tsuki dejando perplejos a los guardianes que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Kayla, el demonio de Varia había protegido a su jefa de un ataque enemigo justo en el momento indicado sin siquiera inmutarse.-Ah!-. Sonido de alarido de parte del sujeto detrás de Tsuki el cual se sostenía su abdomen.-Fue ahí donde le apuñalaron-.

Maldita…como…es que están protegiendo a la Vongola?-. Pregunto el tipo antes de caer al piso arrodillado por el dolor.

Eso no te importa.- Kayla dio el golpe de gracia apuñalando al sujeto en la garganta todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuki quien no había pronunciado ninguna palabra al respecto y Lia quien estaba preocupada por la reacción de su jefa.

Tsuki comenzó a caminar en dirección del ahora cadáver y cerro sus ojos manchándose con sangre en el proceso.-_Descansa en paz-._Susurro más que nada para ella pero todos los presentes pudieron escucharla a la perfección.

Como es que puedes hacer eso su el trato de matarte?.- Pregunto incrédulo Zebul.

Les diré algo que aprendí hace poco, Nadie merece la muerte ni siquiera el mismísimo diablo.- Dice con una sonrisa llena de melancolía mirando una foto de una familia que había encontrado en el saco del hombre en donde se podía ver a cuatro integrantes; El tomado de la mano con su señora junto con una pequeña niña de 6 años aproximadamente y un niño de más o menos la edad de Tsuki-. Ya que lo único que hace es crear un ciclo vicioso de venganza y arrepentimiento.- Termina la pequeña luego de levantarse para comenzar a caminar dejando muy pensativos a todos los presentes ya que aparte de estar comprendiendo las palabras de la Vongola se podía notar en sus ojos un poco de duda o arrepentimiento por algunas acciones que han hecho y de las cuales estén arrepentidos.

Tsuki al percatarse que nadie la seguía se detuvo para sonreír abiertamente hacia sus amigos y nuevos amigos.- No se preocupen el _pecado _no es algo de lo que uno deba arrepentirse si no es algo de lo que se debe aprender.- y Continuo su camino hacia una fuerte fuente de poder que se lograba sentir a metros de distancia.

Ya vueltos a la realidad todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la azabache que se había encerrado en sus pensamientos mientras que un peliblanco y la azabache teñida tenían una leve conversación.

Kayla te sientes bien?-. Le pregunto Shark a su hermana ya que nuca la había visto actuar así, por nadie, ni siquiera por sus padres.

Estoy bien mocoso no necesito de tu preocupación.- Dijo con un pequeño toque de enojo en su voz.

Ah~ Si claro y yo soy un digimon (No me pertenece esa serie XD).- dice con un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

Solo que no puede evitar reaccionar así, fue como si mi cuerpo actuara por si solo antes que mi mente lograra procesar la situación.- Dice Kayla mas tranquila pero igualmente confundida por su reacción.

Shark no sabía que decir después de todo era la primera vez que conversaba con su hermana sin golpes y pues… nunca la había visto actuar tan precipitadamente-. No te preocupes a mi me paso algo parecido a ti cuando la vi por primera vez, fue algo extraño un sentimiento desconocido para mi que me decía "Protégela", lo más probable es que te haya pasado lo mismo.

Mh…no seas idiota esos sentimientos son para gente débil, _"Aunque puede ser posible".- _Shark solamente sonríe de medio lado al notar la duda en los ojos de su hermana, esa niña hacia despertar el lado mas oculto de las personas es verdaderamente un arte.

Tsuki que ya había salido de su mundo del sueño comenzó a generar un poco de llamas de la nube.- Zebul, podrías ayudarme?.- L a niebla inmediatamente se acerco a su jefa la cual le tomo la mano mientras generaba mas llamas de la nube-. Necesito que concentres tus llamas de la niebla y proyectes mis pensamientos a todo individuo que se encuentre en la mansión.

Entendido.- y la magia comenzó, de los cuerpos de los chicos comenzaba a salir una cantidad de llamas asombrosa era como un festival de fuegos artificiales. Las llamas de la niebla comenzaban a esparciese por el aire mientras las llamas de la nube las expandían cada vez mas rápido, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

"_Me escuchan?...desde ahora comienza el juego, si alguien desea matarme pues hágalo pero no piensen que no me defenderé los esperare mañana a medio día en el jardín central de la mansión Vongola, solo hay una condición no pueden atacar a ningún miembro de las familias tanto aliadas como enemigas y si lo hacen me enterare por eso recibirán un castigo de los peores. Esta noche será de descanso o para planear estrategias si cualquiera de ustedes rompe alguna de las reglas que impondrá ahora serán asesinados cruelmente por mi si es necesario_ los chicos que habían escuchado el discurso de Tsuki minutos antes estaban perplejos por el tono amenazante que estaba utilizando su nueva jefa era impresionante como uno al solo escuchar su voz no podía decirle que no-. _Primero: Cualquier ataque que no sea dirigido a mi será considerado como una falta grave. Segundo: Si atacan a cualquier miembro de mi familia, __**Los matare sin pensarlo dos veces**_ _y Tercero está prohibido el uso de armas, llamas de última voluntad o cualquier tipo de amenaza hasta mañana al medio día, si recuerdan la primera regla solo podrán atarme a mi. Nos vemos mañana"_.

Y se corto nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado dentro de sus cabezas ni siquiera los mismos guardianes de la decima generación podían imaginarse a su pequeña jefa diciendo ese tipo de cosas pero bien que funciono no se escucho ningún ruido de batalla en ninguna parte del recinto Vongola hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui llega el final de este capitulo a decir verdad no se cuanto queda de esta historia XD<strong>

**Chic os lo mas probable es que me digan irresponsable o algo por el estilo pero me gustaria comunicarles que la inspiracion no me llego con Cambiare il Cielo 2,0 y no se cuando termine el capitulo 2 ya que quiero que sean mas largos al menos de 10 paginas de word me disculpo y espero que sean pasientes. Las otras dos historias seguiran siendo subidas regularmente todas las semanas.**

**Gracias por su comprencion.**

**Atte Natalia**


	25. Preparazione per l'attacco

**Se que mis disculpas no valen nada U.U pero de todas maneras.- Lo Siento-. Mi Colegio me tenia muy ocupada no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para escribir una nota avisando mi falta...Fue horrible tantas ideas en mi cabeza y tan poco tiempo...pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo de Cambiare il Cielo.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano-Sama!**

**En este capitulo se podran encontrar con muchas faltas de gramatica...U.U me disculpo de ante mano, espero que la disfruten...Los quiero!**

* * *

><p>Tsuki dormía tranquilamente sin percatarse del tenso ambiente que la rodeaba en su dulce descansar, los chicos que velaban por el sueño del cielo ni siquiera pestañaban, al contrario, Zebul y Shark montaban guardia mientras que Kayla era utilizada como almohada por la azabache menor, Lia y Leila eran las únicas que estaban tranquilas pues sabían y confiaban en que no pasaría nada mientras su jefa durmiera pero Zebul, Shark y Kayla no contaban con esto después de todo ellos conocían el oscuro mundo al cual pertenecían, la mafia.<p>

La azabache menor comenzó a revolverse en sueños para luego despertar frotándose los ojos ya que se encontraba un poco desorientada.- Kayla-san~ Mh…¿Donde estoy?...Ah! Cierto!...-Tsuki miraba hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que nadie estaba durmiendo lo que le molesto mucho pues creía que no confiaban en ella pero envés de molestarse sonrió macabramente y dijo.- Chicos será mejor que ustedes también duerman ya les dije que no pasara nada esta noche.- A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral por el tono utilizado por la pequeña que se notaba a leguas que estaba molesta.

Tsuki-nee, tranquila deje que ellos se queden despiertos, será su descuido no el suyo.- Dijo Leila mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad a los "guardias".

Leila, quiero que todos duerman esta noche ya que mañana será un día muy agitado y necesitaran todas sus energías.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Kayla asiendo un gesto con la mano a Leila y a Lia para que se recostaran al lado de ella. Pero por la mirada que le mandaban los mayores decidió agragar:

No se preocupen de todas maneras estamos hablando de la mafia no?. Cree un campo de fuerza que no se rompe tan fácilmente, porque creen que estado durmiendo tan tranquilamente, ahora ustedes también duerman y no lo repetiré otra vez.- Dijo Tsuki para luego acostarse nuevamente en las piernas de Kayla y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Sera mejor que le hagamos caso.-Dijo Zebul mientras se apoyaba en el césped y colocaba sus brazos como almohada.- Después de todo es nuestra jefa, confiemos en ella.

Tu también mocoso, duerme.-Le dijo Kayla a Shark quien le hiso caso con una mueca de disgusto apoyándose en un árbol para conciliar el sueño.

Lia y Leila se acercaron un poco a ambos cielos para dormir, la zorrita se coloco cerca de Tsuki para calentarla con su colita mientras que Leila se apoyo en el lomo de Lia para dormir más cómodamente y así los chicos pasaron una noche bastante tranquila dejando de lado que en la mañana se enfrentarían a la mafia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al otro Día~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una azabache se encontraba observando a los bellos durmientes que estaban descansando tranquilamente, hasta parecían ángeles…bueno sin contar las sonrisas que surcaban en las caras de Kayla y Zebul.

"_Me pregunto que estarán soñando para que tengan esas caras tan malévolas"_-. Pensó el cielo mientras despertaba a Lia, aunque le daba penita despertar a la zorrita después de todo ella era la que mas necesitaba descansar pero no tenia opción.

_Lia.- _Decía en un susurro Tsuki mientras movía lentamente a Lia ya que Leila se encontraba descansando en el lomo de esta. La zorrita comenzó a despertar moviendo lentamente sus patitas, sus bigotes, su hocico hasta que sus parpados se abrieron lentamente mostrando sus profundos ojos azules.

_**Sí, Que pasa?**_- Pregunto Lia un poco adormilada.

_Vienen hacia acá._- Lia no necesito ninguna palabra más para saber a qué se refería su dueña.

_**Les avisare a los chicos para que estén alertas por cualquier cosa.**_.- La zorrita se levanto suavemente para no despertar a la Bovino dejándola acostada en las piernas de Kayla que dormía profundamente.

"_Es increíble lo que hacen las nuevas llamas, no se han movido ni un musculo"_.- Piensa Tsuki mientras ve como ninguno de los chicos tenia siquiera las gana de moverse para despertarse.

La barrera está perfectamente pero puedo detectar diferentes fuentes de llamas, lo más probable es que sean de ellos…Lia prepárate para cualquier cosa.

_**Entendido, pero lo mejor sería despertarlos después de todo se han vuelto muy fuertes junto con usted**_.- Dijo Lia mirando a su jefa asiendo que esta asintiera y de inmediato una tenue lux índigo salió desde los cuerpos de los 4 chicos durmientes en el suelo del bosque. Después de unos minutos todos estaban despiertos y listos para la acción, preparándose para la batalla que se libraría en ese lugar en una hora más.

~~~~~~~~~~~/En la mansión/~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna se encontraba muy pensativo, había llamado a todos sus guardianes con suma urgencia y justo cuando comenzaban la reunión reciben el mensaje mental de Tsuki, cosa que no le pareció muy divertida a los presentes pero debían reconocer que había funcionado ningún enemigo se había mostrado hostil ni siquiera podían decir con precisión si se encontraban en las cercanías.

Sera mejor que hagamos un plan de apoyo.- Dijo Shoichi que había llegado hace poco junto con Spaner y su hija.

Pero papa, La Onceaba dijo explícitamente que no podíamos entrometernos en la batalla, a mi parecer deben dejarlos solos tienen que tener la capacidad de enfrentar estos problemas solos de vez en cuando después de todo en algún momento ustedes no estarán con ellos.- Dijo sabiamente una pelirroja con ojos azules.

Sara tiene razón, será mejor dejarlos solos. Vongola usted tampoco tiene que intervenir.- Decía Spaner mientras veía a su jefe en modo Híper listo para partir en cualquier minuto.

Dame-Tsuna hoy Dame-Tsuna por siempre….Sera mejor que recuperes la compostura no quiero traerte en pequeños pedacitos después.- L a voz de Reborn se hizo presente haciendo entrar en razón al decimo Vongola que ya había abierto la ventana para salir volando.- No quieres que tu hija vuelva a enojarse contigo, verdad Tsuna?.- Dice junto con una sonrisa ladeada tapando sus ojos con su ferola mientras ve como el castaño se tensa unos segundos para después salir del modo híper y sentarse en su silla.

Que quieres Reborn.-Se podía notar a leguas de distancia que Tsuna estaba enojado pero eso no iba a detener al sádico tutor.

Descubrimos que familia nos traiciono, su jefe fue asesinado hace unas semanas por su propio hijo al parecer este quiere tomar venganza contra ti, asesinando a tu hija además sabemos que los culpables del secuestro de tu hija hace años fue comandado por el mismo jefe de esa familia, la familia Matos. En este minuto Hibari está preparando todo para el ataque.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Con los guardianes/~~~~~~~~~~

Listo ese fue el último, al parecer aun habían intrusos en la mansión, me sorprendí bastante al escuchar la voz de Tsuki incluso me dio un poco de miedo.- Decía alegremente Takeru sin percatarse de que lo atacarían por la espalda.

Dios mío idiota PODRIAS PRESTAR ATENCION A TU ALREDEDOR ANTES DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!.- Le gritaba Hanabi a su hermano después de golpear al sujeto.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de evacuar a cada ser viviente de la mansión, bueno no contemos a los sobre naturales (La Decima Generación y a su familia), pero cuando iban a volver con su jefa unos estúpidos creían que podían vencerlos fácilmente y les hicieron una emboscada que fue un total fracaso ya que los chicos acabaron con ellos en menos de un segundo dejando cuerpos inertes pero vivos regados por todo el pasillo. Lamentablemente esos idiotas parecían multiplicarse, acababan con uno y aparecían dos, mataban a tres y parecían nueve era una pesadilla tanto así que la paciencia de ambos se estaba agotando.

Ryotha era un caso aparte él había sanado a todo aquel que lo necesitara de vez en cuando se encontraba con un enemigo pero era fácilmente acabado por sus puños.

Esto es aburrido, debo haber ido con Tsuki.- Decía Ryotha después de golear a otro individuo.

Nagi había terminado con la orden de su jefa, cuando estaba llegando al bosque pudo apreciar como unos sujetos intentaban ingresar en la mansión así que los dejo un rato inconscientes, fue suficiente tiempo como para dejarles un trauma horrible a los perros y a los peces.

La peli morada caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque acompañada de Kurai faltaban menos de 5 minutos para la hora acordada y el silencio era abrumador, después de caminar por unos 2 minutos pudo distinguir la inconfundible melena color azabache de su jefa emocionada corrió hacia ese lugar solamente para encontrarse con una escena bastante extraña.

Su hermano se encontraba en las rodillas de su jefa mientras que Shark y Kayla le miraban como si quisieran matarlo, Leila y Lia estaban apoyadas en los hombros del cielo mientras que esta estaba dormitando en un tronco también se podían ver las expresiones asesinas de Tenma y de Lion que miraban bastante molestos la escena delante de ellos.

Nagi rio levemente ante la imagen, se juro a si misma nunca olvidar este momento y para no olvidarlo nunca saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y saco una foto, los chicos al escuchar el sonido del celular se asustaron aunque nadie lo demostró.

Zebul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlesca de su hermana y las miradas asesinas de cuatro personas pero simplemente las ignoro después de todo esto sería divertido así que se acomodo mejor en las piernas de Tsuki haciendo que a esta le hiciera cosquillas su cabello en sus piernas por lo mismo comenzó a despertarse.

Mh…Zebul~…-Tsuki comenzó a mirar a su alrededor reconociendo cada una de las caras que se encontraban ahí para después sonreír como solo ella sabe.- Buenos Días, Chicos.

Como que buenos días Tsuki-nee es tarde sabes además faltan algunos segundos para la hora acordada .- Le comento Leila.

Ah! Es cierto, es que estaba tan cómoda que no puede evitar dormir un ratito.- Decía con un pucherito muy adorable.- Cambiando de tema donde están los demás?

Se están encardando de los rezagados, los vi de camino hacia aquí.- Dijo Nagi colocándose al lado de su jefa.

Entiendo. Bueno entonces comencemos a planear nuestra estrategia con los miembros que estamos aquí después de todo no tardaran nada en venir.- Decía Tsuki con una voz serena y agradable.

Así nuestros protagonistas comenzaron a idear su plan de ataque y defensa. A la pequeña azabache le costó bastante convencer a todos de dejarla pelear a ella sola, pero lo logro mientras ella este reteniendo a todos los intrusos que deseaban matarla sus amigos tenían que encontrar a todos los enemigos y acabarlos nuevamente aunque algunos debían proteger a la familia sobre todas las cosas. Hanabi, Takeru y Ryotha llegaron unos segundos más tarde de que la reunión comenzara, cuando llego la hora acordada una explosión se hizo notar en todo el territorio Vongola.

Chicos comienza la operación ataque sin descanso!.- Grita Tsuki recibiendo un grito de parte de todos.

Si!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Con la decima generación/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preparen al equipo de ataque tenemos que proteger a la Onceaba Generación.- Ordenaba un peli blanco conocido como Gokudera Hayato.

Lo siento, pero no dejaremos que intervengan en el asesinato de la Onceaba Vongola y déjame decirte que nuestra misión es acabar con ustedes y matar a su jefe.- Decía una sombra detrás de Hayato.

Y crees que nosotros permitiremos que te acerques a nuestros jefes tan fácilmente? Sueña.- Antes de que la silueta reaccionara Yamamoto apareció por detrás atacándolo con su espada dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Mh…Grandes palabras para una persona tan débil.- Dijo Gokudera después de encender un cigarrillo.

Esto es importante hay que comunicárselo a Tsuna lo más rápido posible.- Dice el guardián de la Lluvia mientras saca su caja arma.- Jiro, Kojiro, Vallan a informarle a Tsuna y a Tsuki sobre el ataque enemigo, lo más rápido que puedan, Entendido?.

La golondrina y el perrito desaparecieron rápidamente por el pasillo al escuchar las ordenes de su maestro.

Uri.- Gokudera también llamo a su caja animal.- Necesito que le lleves esto a Hanabi y a Takeru.- Se ve como Gokudera le entrega un sobre a Uri.- Es importante, no lo pierdas.

Uri desaparecía por el pasillo junto con el sobre en su hocicó mientras era observado por Yamamoto.- De verdad crees que les debiste mandar "eso"? No hubiera sido mejor que se los entregaras personalmente.

Puede ser, pero es una situación de emergencia y sé que lo necesitaran además yo confió en ambos, se que lo lograran después de todo son nuestros hijos.- Gokudera le da un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para luego colocarse en modo ataque y lanzar la véngala que daba inicio a la batalla más decisiva nunca antes vista en la mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que aun siguen mis historias n.n, me encanta saber que hay gente que las leen asi mi animo sube hasta las nubes.<strong>

**AVISO!**

**Posiblemente cambiare el nombre de la historia, no de esta sino de la otra pero aun no se me ocurre nada U.U mi cabeza en este minuto es un caoz (Esta mal escrito creo?) Bueno gracias por leer nos vemos en otra oportunidad.**


	26. Sviluppo finale

Me disculpo por no haber publicado en un buen tiempo pero mi colegio me dejo arta y no podia consentrarme en otra cosa ademas cuando sali del cole comenze a trabajar y no podia escribir en ningun momento era estresante! Pero aui estoy de vuelta y espero que me den otra oportunidad n.n Espero que les guste despues de todo perdi la practica XD

**Este anime no me pertence Le pertenece a Akira Amano n.n**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTE CAPITULO ES PORQUE ESPERABAS LA CONTINUACION Y POR LO MISMO GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pen ultimo capitulo: "<em>El desarrolo del final" <em>**

**_Sviluppo finale_**

Todos estaban en sus puestos esperando el momento para atacar, Tsuna ya se encontraba enterado de que en esta batalla él y su hija serian los reyes para el Jake Matte (O algo así, no sé cómo se escribe XD) Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Kyoya…es hora..- Y sin decir ninguna sola palabra más los guardianes comenzaron a dispersarse, exceptuando a los guardianes de la niebla.

Kufufufu~ Nosotros nos encargaremos de los mocosos, Tsunayoshi-kun~ No te preocupes además nuestros hijos están con ella.- Complementa el peli-índigo al ver una pizca de preocupación en los ojos de su jefe.

Je…Gracias Mukuro, se los encargo.- Y desaparecieron en una neblina índigo.

_~Espero que nadie salga muy herido…Tsuki…protégelos…yo se que puedes hacerlo~ _

…..-…..-…..-….-…

AH!.- Un hombre de negro fue pulverizado en un segundo por unas hermosas llamas escarlata.- No dejare que se acerquen ni dos centímetros a nuestro cielo!.- Hanabi esquivo a tres sujetos mas para después quemarlos con un poderoso estruendo, el cual alerto a los demás guardianes.

Ch…se me escaparon, _pero bueno la siguiente etapa no será tan fácil…Takeru…_

….-…-…..-…..-….-…-….

Ataque de espadas dobles…Yasei no ame* (Lluvia Salvaje*)…Siete cuerpos cayeron de seco al suelo.- Jajaja Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé, más bien creo que nos hicimos más fuertes, de todas maneras seria aburrido si solo nosotros nos divertimos así que…Ame no shinkirō*(Espejismo de lluvia). Se puede apreciar como tres docenas de mafiosos pasan del sitio de la lluvia.- No creo que pasen de la tercera etapa después de todo ahí se encuentra…

-…..-….-…..-…-…..-

Thunder mozzafiato* (Trueno despampanante*) Y todos cayeron rostisados al pizo.- Ni crean que les dare un segundo para pasar de este lugar, yo protegere a Tsuki-nee cueste lo que cueste, despues de todo quiero verla sonreir todos los dias.- Aparecen mas y mas enemigos pero Leila acaba con cada uno de ellos, sobre todo con los mas cercanos al final de su territorio ya que para eso es la estrategia... Massimo comune difesa tempesta* (Defensa maxima de la union tormentosa*) Definitivamente, No podemos dejar que Tsuki-nee decida los nombres de las operaciones, probre de sus hijos..._Tenma por favor se tu el padre que coloque el nombre a sus hijos XD_

-...-...-...-...-...-

Zebul, Nagi, comienzen con la operaci-**Nero****Mist.**- Los chicos interrumpen a su jefa antes de que se les acabe el tiempo y como su nombre lo explica una niebla negra comienza a rodear la mansion Vongola protegiendola de los intrusos y al mismo tiempo distorcionanado la realidad del bosque.

Lia~ Cambio forma Modo Atacco II.- El zorrito se transformo en unas bellas nabajas plateadas que resaltban en el tenebroso bosque.- Oni-san...Protegelos.

Extremadamente!.-Ryotha se posisciona frente a los mellizos esperando alguna diversion.-Yo me encargo.-Cambiando su tono a uno mas serio.

Entendido, volvere en unos minutos.-Tsuki desaparece entre la ilucion en direccion a la mansion.

Ryotha-san...-Llama la chica.

Mh...-Concentrado en observar los alrededores.

Ella...estara bien verdad?.-Dice un poco preocupada la peli-morada pero esta pregunta inocente causo un incomodo silencio entre los presentes.

Kufufufufufu~No te preocupues Nagi, solo confia en ella, en estos momentos es lo mas importante despues de todo no podemos hacer nada mas.

Hi...

-...-...-...-...-

_Lia…Esto será lo correcto?.-Dice Tsuki mientras avanza cada vez más hacia su destino._

_**Solo será lo correcto si tu lo crees y aunque estés equivocada yo siempre-no, no solo yo todos estaremos contigo.**_

_Je aunque no creo que me perdonen muy rápido, jeje_

_**Bueno, no discutiré eso…**_

Lia…Gracias n.n

Ya se podía observar la mansión Vongola rodeada de diversos autos mafiosos tratando de ingresar en esta pero siendo obstaculizados por la potente barrera.

Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes después de todo solo terminaran agotados.- Dice Tsuki mientras ataca a uno de los mafiosos presentes dejándolo totalmente asustado.

Je, pero si eso era solo una distracción y un señuelo para usted, dice una voz detrás del cielo, la sombra comenzó a atacarla mientras que el resto de los sujetos se acercaban para formar parte de la batalla, una patada a la costilla, un balazo en el hombro, un codazo en el abdomen, un rodillazo en la nariz, un corte en su mejilla, todos estos ataques se dirigían a la pequeña jefa pero ni siquiera la rozaron ya que-. **Se los advertí y no me hicieron caso**_-. _Una mirada de duda fue lo único que recibió Tsuki ante su comentario.- **Las reglas del juego…aunque…**_**yo también rompí algunas XD, **_**Bueno eso no importa de todas maneras me dirán en donde se esconde su jefe o si no**_**. **_En ese momento Tsuki ataco a todos los mafiosos que trataron de alcanzar alguna parte de su cuerpo para herirla dejándolos tendidos en el suelo con un leve shock de llamas del trueno.- Ahora responderán a mi pregunta **¿Dónde está su jefe?**

Lyon y Tenma estaban haciendo su parte del trabajo (Que aun se mantendrá en secreto n.n). Dios~ Esto sí que es interminable, espero que la jefa este bien…jejejeje.-Lion comenzó a reírse cosa que le extraño a Tenma de sobre manera, el chico al darse cuenta de la duda del chico decidió volver a su compostura.- Es solo que recordé cuando la conocimos, quien iba a pensar que en estos minutos la estaría ayudando…

¿Te arrepientes?.- Cuestiono Tenma luego del extraño comentario.

No.- Contesto de inmediato para después agregar.- Es solo que desde hace tiempo no me sentía tan vivo y aunque te suene extraño que lo diga en este momento…-El silencio inundo el lugar, pasaron algunos segundos sin ningún movimiento en el chico.-Lo siento…- Fue un inaudible susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por el otro chico que miro con una enorme sorpresa en sus ojos.

Luego de comprender el porqué se disculpaba, Tenma negó con la cabeza manteniendo un semblante tranquilo.- A decir verdad…hace tiempo había olvidado esos incidentes, la llegada de _"ella" _(En estos minutos no era seguro decir su nombre) cambio algo importante en todos nosotros, además nunca mantuve algún rencor hacia ti o alguno de tus amigos Lion.- Finalizo Tenma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El tema quedo sajado de una manera muy reconfortante para ambos lados ahora lo único que pasa por sus cabezas era terminar la tarea para volver que la persona que había cambiado su visa para bien, su querida amiga, su nueva jefa pero lo más importante…**Su cielo.**

(A decir verdad en este fragmento se me había ocurrido escribir sobre Kazuya pero solo quiero mantener el misterio XD, continuare con la historia n.n)

Je~ Eso fue fácil.- Decía Tsuki después de acabar con el ultimo enemigo.- Lion y Tenma ya debieron haber terminado, ahora lo único que falta es utilizar esta información.

_**Yo diría que fue demasiado fácil, Tsuki-san**_

_Puede ser Lia, pero no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por pequeñeces, en este minuto lo más importante es la seguridad de mi padre-_

_**Y la tuya**_.- Lia interrumpió el discurso de su maestra después de todo sabia y podía ver las inseguridades en su corazón y eso solo le indicaba que Tsuki tenía miedo de su propio final. _**~En estos minutos necesita el apoyo de todos, en estos minutos me siento una inútil~**_.- Eran los pensamientos de Lia en ese minuto.

_Lia…No te preocupes, estaré bien después de todo yo también quiero volver a mis pacíficos días junto con todos_.- Eso tranquilizo un poco a la pequeña zorrita pero aun había algo que le indicaba que no todo estaba tan bien como se veía.

_**Tsuki-sama~**_

_Eh?! Chrome-san?_

_**Boss quería saber si bien encontraba bien por eso le pedí a mis hijos que me dejaran entrar en el espacio ilusorio.**_-Explico cortamente y precisamente la guardiana de la niebla mientras que los guardianes trataban de tranquilizar a su jefe, quien al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos podía salir de la mansión se preocupo por sus hijos y sus sobrinos postisos que s eencontraban en medio de una batalla.

_Estamos bien, todos. Sobre que no pueden salir de la mansión fue un favor que les pedí a Lion Y a Tenma en estos minutos deben estar vigilando los alrededores por algún intruso, además no quería Involucrarlos en la batalla más si mi padre es el principal blanco..._

_**Que quieres decir?.-**_Chrome se encontraba sorprendida después de todo hace pocos minutos los dos guardianes más cercanos a su jefe habían regresado de su intento fallido de Salir de la mansión con la noticia de que en esta batalla Tsuna y Tsuki eran los blancos de los enemigos.

_Gracias a la habilidad de Kurai pudimos sacar mucha información de los mafiosos que lograron infiltrar en este campo ilusorio, un poco de esta fue que en esta batalla yo era considerada como un señuelo y que mi padre era el principal objetivo._

_**Por eso nos encerraste aquí**_.- Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.-_**Pero porque dejaste que algunos se colaran.-**_ Ahora la voz que hablaba era la del Decimo Guardián de la Niebla del Capo Vongola Mukuro Rokudo.

_Para que no se aburrieran allí dentro en este tiempo.- _Fue la rápida respuesta de la chica.- _Además el campo no resistirá mucho más si tratan de forzarlo así que Buena suerte con eso Chrome-san._

_**Jejeje Algo que quieras decirle a tu mamma?**_

_Si, Díganle que de verdad lo quiero mucho y que espero que me perdone._

Luego de eso no pudieron comunicarse nunca más con Tsuki telepáticamente cosa que les preocupo pero decidieron no decirle nada a su jefe si es que no fuera necesario pero les dirían las últimas palabras que escucharon de la pequeña.

Todos los que se encontraban fuera en el campo de batalla tuvieron un mal presentimiento cuando vieron una enorme cantidad de llamas de un hermoso color anaranjado destruir el campo ilusorio que sometía a los mafiosos del bosque, luego del destello todas las cajas armas presentes recibieron una frase que los desconcertó en un principio pero luego reconocieron la suave voz de Lia diciendo:

_**Chicos comuníquenle esto a sus dueños…La verdadera batalla aun no ha comenzado, prepárense para lo que se avecina y sobre todas las cosas no duden de las decisiones del cielo que los cubre a todos. **_Los pequeños animales .-No tanto en algunos casos-. Les pareció extraño el comportamiento de Lia pero se dieron cuenta que las llamas de Tsuki se extinguían lentamente e incluso la presencia de la zorrita comenzaba a desaparecer, extrañando a todos los presentes por este hecho las cajas armas no dudaron un segundo mas y comunicaron el mensaje a sus respectivos dueños. Pero ninguno de ellos dudo de su Jefa estaban seguros que no los defraudaría y que volvería con ellos para compartir mas alegrías en este oscuro mundo.

* * *

><p>Como leyeron, al fin esta historia va a terminar pero no se preocupen tratare de hacer un final que ninguno de ustedes imaginara despues de todo ni yo se como va a terminar XD <strong>Pero me encantaria saber el cual final les gustaria! <strong>Aunque no les aseguro que utilizare ese XD despues de todo mi mente es muy RARA! XD

**Esperare sus mensajes, alertas o lo que sea n.n**


	27. La fine piú folle

**Bueno como les dije mi cabeza esta LOCA! XD Asi que aqui esta el final pero dejemne contarles algo un pequeño adelanto n.n Denle gracias a mi prima por darle un poco de inspiracion a esta cabeza loca que ni siquiera sabe que escribio XD pero bueno se los dije :3 Y una ultima cosa **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia especialmente a tres**** personas a las que les tengo un gran aprecio:**

**bianchixgokudera25 Que sin falta a puesto un Review en cada capi XD Te va a sorprender el final, ni yo se que escribi XD**

**pinkus-pyon Que me anima cada vez con los review que sube n.n. No te puedo adelantar nada...Lo siento T.T**

**Y a mi primita Ale que pronto subira su primera historia SU DEBUT jejeje Suerte yo te apoyo!**

**Bueno sin mas que decir KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DOMINIO EXCLUSIVO DE AKIRA AMANO.**

**Aqui va! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimo Capitulo: El final mas Loco.<strong>

_**La fine più folle**_

Ya estaban cansados, agotados y desgastados, 2 horas o más, nadie ha contado los minutos desde que comenzó esa horrorosa batalla que solo ha dejado oscuros momentos, más de un millón de heridos, una infinidad de daños al hermosos y frondoso bosque que en estos minutos era convertido por ilusiones en uno oscuro, horrible y tenebroso. Lo único que permanecía intacto, lo único que no se manchaba de la sangre de los enemigos o de los mismos chicos era el hermosos, majestuoso y noble castillo "La Mansión Vongola", la cual aun era protegida por ambos escudos del Cielo, Lion y Tenma. Su misión era ardua, más aun después de percatarse de la nula presencia de **su **Tsuki, lo último que supieron de ella fue el mensaje que les llego de la amiga zorruna de la portadora de las llamas del cielo.

"_**Leonel-sama, Tenma-sama por favor apoyen a Tsuki-sama en todo lo que puedan, y no se preocupen ella…estará bien."**_

Leila, Takeru, Hanabi y Ryotha habían terminado de realizar su parte del plan, al finalizar se reunieron en el último sector de combate en donde se encontraban los peli-índigos, ambos muy concentrados como para prestar atención a su entorno.

La guardiana del rayo estaba sumamente preocupada por su jefa, al igual que sus compañeros pero todos sabían que era imposible que su amiga fuera a morir tan fácilmente además aunque fuera muy leve aun se podía sentir la presencia del cielo, lo que tranquilizaba de alguna manera a los chicos.

Nagi, Zebul.- Llamo el guardián del sol o intento captar la atención de los mellizos pero fallo rotundamente además al percatarse de la expresión de dolor y agotamiento que presentaban decidió dejarlos tranquilos, no quería ocasionar un accidente psicológico a sus amigos o más bien hermanos.

Chicos será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha pero antes les curare de la fatiga y de las heridas que puedan tener, comenzare contigo Leila, ven.- La azabache se acerco al peli verde y este activo sus llamas al nivel de los puños creando un manto de llamas curativas, la sensación de estas al contacto con tu piel era agradable y suave pero al mismo tiempo agresivo como si te quemara por dentro aunque no te ocasionaba ningún daño, la fatiga y las leves heridas que presentaba Leila fueron desapareciendo a los pocos segundos. El mismo proceso fue realizado para todos los involucrados en la batalla que estaban presentes, al finalizar los mellizos comenzaron a recuperar la orientación y abrían los ojos lentamente pero sin advertencia previa Nagi comienza a sollozar mientras que Zebul la consuela dándole un abrazo pero los ojos de este mostraban odio puro, esto combinado con sus ojos rojos le daba un aspecto escalofriante, estas extrañas acciones no le ocasionaron una buena espina a Hanabi que inmediatamente se alerto y pregunto de golpe.

QUE LE PASO?!.- Esta pregunta desata el llanto de la peli-índigo y agranda el temor de la pelirroja, _"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Luego de hablar con Tsuki la guardiana de la niebla de la decima generación no podía creer la madures de la pequeña azabache al enfrentar a mafiosos experimentados sin una pisca de miedo pero no podía negar que percibió un deje de duda en la mente de la chica, cosa que le preocupo de alguna manera luego de no poder comunicarse con ella, esto la carcomía por dentro y no la dejaba en paz. Lo mejor en este caso era comunicárselo a su jefe además no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados después de percibir esa aura de suicidio de la pequeña Vongola.

La única guardiana de la decima generación caminaba por los pasillos hasta el lugar en donde percibía el aura de tranquilidad de su jefe, esta se encontraba en la sala de reuniones además no solo detectaba el aura del cielo también se encontraban todas las personas presentes en la mansión cosa que le complicaría al momento de dar la noticia y sus propias deducciones, ya que serian demasiadas reacciones diferentes y esto le preocupaba. Al entrar el escenario frente a ella era uno que nunca creyó encontrar, de cierta manera le origino una leve sonrisa. Los dos hombres menos expresivos de todos los tiempos (Entiéndase Reborn y Hibari aunque creo que se lo imaginaban) irradiaban una potente aura de preocupación y enojo, una combinación bastante extraña pero que no dejaba de ser divertida para la guardiana, el más joven de los guardianes mantenía una calma muy extraña en él, el guardián del sol era otra cosa este se mantenía muy callado sentado en unas de las sillas que estaban en la sala mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la calma, la mano derecha del decimo era un caso totalmente diferente al parecer los años de experiencia dieron sus frutos…una tranquilidad extraña en él lo mantenía al lado derecho de su jefe mirando por la ventana mientras trataba de identificar a sus dos hijos además Uri había vuelto con el sobre en el hocico y eso le decía que el campo no se rompería muy fácilmente y que sus hijos no podrán tener _"Aquello"_. Yamamoto miraba a todos los presentes con un semblante muy tranquilo y al parecer fue el único además de Mukuro, que se percato del ingreso a la habitación de la peli-índigo ya que este ultimo dejo su aura de preocupación a un lado para ir a donde su esposa pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al percatarse de la perturbación en los ojos de su pareja, que se acercaba a el jefe de todos los presentes.

Boss…tengo un mensaje de Tsuki-sama…- Al decir eso a la Guardiana le dio un poco de nervios, los cuales había perdido hace muchos años atrás.- Ella dice que los quiere mucho (Refiriéndose a Hibari y a Tsuna) y que la perdonen.

Al decir esto último todos en la habitación presintieron lo peor pero lo que menos se esperaban era la reacción de la madre del joven cielo.

Chrome tranquila, no debes preocuparte estarán bien. Todos estarán bien y entraran por la puerta principal, tal vez con algunas heridas pero sanos o más bien vivos que es lo que importa en este minuto o dudaran de mí?…-Al ver la preocupación en los rostros de su familia decide decir-. Alguna vez me he equivocado.

Ahí salta Reborn diciendo.- Cuando les ocultaste la verdad a estos inútiles, cuando comiste chile creyendo que era kétchup, al ver una película de terror y tuviste pesadillas por tres meses y no dejabas de grita.- No! No me coman.- He y además-ESTA BIEN ya entendí si me he equivocado, pero alguna vez he errado al tratarse de mi familia?

En ese minuto todos sonrieron y olvidaron por un minuto la situación en la que se encontraban cosa que alegro al cielo además el juro nunca más dudar de alguno de sus amigos sobre todo de sus hijos y esposo.

Más de 5 sujetos con trajes negros cayeron desmallados frente a un castaño con mirada gélida pero quienes lo conocían podían distinguir un deje de preocupación en ellos. Con una sola patada cayo otros de sus enemigos así había pasado las dos horas y media este chico, después de todo había seguido a la perfección la orden de su hermanita, estaba haciendo lo que quería, "Golpear hasta la muerte" a todo aquel que tratara de ingresar al perímetro de los Vongola además se estaba enterando de todo lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla por su caja arma que poseía una habilidad muy útil para el complejo de hermana que poseía nuestro querido guardián de la Onceava Generación.

Mh…Ya no siento más estorbos.- Dijo al viento Kazuya mientras se alejaba del lugar que ocupo para hacer su deber como la nube que no se atrapa fácilmente y sigue sus propios pasos.

Se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en donde había desaparecido totalmente la presencia de su hermanita, después de todo si no la encontraba podría seguir sus rastros desde ese punto en adelante aunque le daría más trabajo del que quería hacer pero todo sea por su cielo. Cuando llego al sitio pudo ver que una feroz batalla se había llevado a cabo ahí, era una escena horrible para el ojo humano, cadáveres en todas partes, un enorme charco de sangre, balas en todas partes incluso incrustadas en piedras que se encontraban en ese lugar…

Kazuya avanzaba, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a su alrededor solamente llamo a Ryu para que detectara el olor de Tsuki entre tanto aroma repulsivo de los cadáveres en descomposición, el pequeño lobo solamente detecto una pequeña fragancia que identifico como la de la azabache, en ese mismo instante salió corriendo mientras era seguido de muy cerca por su maestro que cada vez esperaba lo peor ya que el camino que estaban siguiendo era guiado por un rastro de sangre identificada como la del cielo.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de un momento a otro el campo de fuerza que protegía la mansión había desaparecido y en ese mismo instante Tenma y Lion entraron por las ventanas de la sala de reuniones en donde se encontraban Tsuna y todos los demás, ninguno podía gesticular ninguna palabra solo se dejaron llevar por ambos muchachos por los pasillos de la mansión mientras acababan con los intrusos que ingresaron luego de la degradación de la barrera, desde ese minuto era solo una carrera contra el tiempo tal y como les advirtió la zorrita hace media hora atrás. Su deber era llevar a todos los _"refugiados" _ hacia el lugar acodado antes de la batalla y esa era su prioridad, debían terminar lo más pronto posible si no perderían más que un hermoso bosque.

Cada vez que avanzaban un poco más, los enemigos se multiplicaban y los más jóvenes del grupo estaban muy agotados como para seguir peleando pero su perseverancia era admirable, con esta última lograron salir de la mansión sin mayores problemas y como se lo esperaban afuera fueron emboscados por millones de mafiosos pero antes de que fueran brutalmente asesinados por las infinitas balas estas fueron detenidas por una barrea de llamas del…

COMERCIALES

Le agradecemos el auspicio a él talco _"Talquito" Más suavecito_ para los piecitos y el potito de un bebe recién nacido.

Además a todas las personas que han leído mi fic

MUCHAS GRACIAS! n.n

_Las infinitas balas fueron detenidas por una barrea de llamas_ _del_ cielo, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían…Tsuki estaba empapada en sangre, sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas mientras que su brazo derecho estaba vendado de una forma primitiva con sus propias ropas y sobre todas las cosas estaba siendo cargada por su hermano al estilo princesa, el primero en despertar del asombro fue Tsuna que se acerco rápidamente a su hija temiendo lo peor pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que decía claramente que no se involucrara en la batalla, Tenma al contrario se acerco a ella preocupado pero asustado al mismo tiempo por la mirada que le mandaba Kazuya una que decía te acercas mas y te mato…de igual manera se acerco a ella porque estaban siendo atacados y lo que menos quería era que la chica que amaba fuera lastimada aunque no podía hacer mucho en su estado, antes de que Tsuki se desmayara por el agotamiento, una enorme explosión ocasionó una conmoción entre los mafiosos enemigos y más de uno murió en el acto. Solo una frase se entendió entre toda la confusión.- Tsuki-nee!

Por el bosque se divisaban diferentes figuras, todas fueron identificadas una por una aunque se podía ver el agotamiento en sus cuerpos se encontraban en mejores condiciones que Tsuki, el primero en llegar fue Ryotha, comenzó con el tratamiento aunque el cielo aun se mantenía en los brazos de su sobre-protector hermano, que no mostraba fatiga alguna. Luego de encargarse de la azabache el peli verde se acerco a ambos chicos y les ayudo con su fatiga mientras que Leila y Hanabi mantenían a la raya a cada mafioso revoltoso, después de que Tsuki estuviera en mejor estado se bajo de los brazos de su hermano y camino hacia los invasores diciendo:

**Han roto las reglas, atacaron a mi familia y amigos, trataron de matar a mi padre, además osaron engañarme con trucos baratos como unos cobardes y como les advertí sobre las consecuencias, no seré misericordiosa. Ustedes morirán de la peor forma posible…-**La voz de Tsuki era horripilante ninguno de los presentes trataba de oponerse e incluso se alejaban de su camino.- **Pero puedo simplemente castigarlos horriblemente si me traen al responsable de planear todo esto.- **Termino de decir con una sonrisa escalofriante. Nadie respondía todos dudaban decir alguna palabra después de todo le temían a la adorable azabache que estaba frente suyo pero le tenían más miedo a su jefe y sabían que si lo traicionaban seria un destino muy pero muy doloroso.

Al parecer estos inútiles si servían para algo pero ahora me son inservibles.- Al terminar de decir esto todos los mafiosos fueron consumidos lentamente por llamas corrompidas del cielo, cosa que sorprendió a Tsuna y a los demás representantes de la decima generación ya que las llamas del cielo habían desaparecido y solo un numero selectivo de personas la poseían en esa época además esas llamas eran parecidas a las de Xanxus "Llamas de la Ira".

Era un escenario más horrible que el anterior ahora los cadáveres fueron degradados totalmente a carne rostizada, el olor era parecido al de los huevos podridos que eran puestos a un sol tan potente como el del desierto, en el cielo una imagen caía lentamente y por cosas del destino (Nah~ yo lo quise así XD) la fotografía cayo justo en las manos de nuestra protagonista en esta se veía a una bebe recién nacida con una hermosa mujer junto a un hombre vestido de terno y un emblema, característica especial de los mafiosos, en ese minuto la azabache comprendió…todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento era lo que menos quería en esa batalla, mato a mucha gente para salvar a sus seres queridos pero al matarlos creó un ciclo de venganza y eso era lo que menos esperaba…

Impotencia, ira, desilusión, coraje, muchas emociones encontradas se manifestaban físicamente en las gotas de agua salada que corrían por las mejillas de la azabache, el silencio se hiso presente después de todo ninguno de los involucrados en la batalla sabían el motivo de las lagrimas de su querida jefa, el cielo comenzó a nublarse cada vez mas y poco a poco caían gotas de agua, los truenos se hicieron presentes con ruidos ensordecedores y finalmente una tormenta feroz comenzó a desatarse, este fenómeno meteorológico asombro a todos y antes de que se dieran cuenta los sollozos del cielo iban en sincronización con la enorme tormenta que se desataba en ese momento.

Tenma se acerco lentamente a Tsuki para consolarla ya que no podía ver a la chica que amaba en ese estado, incluso Reborn que se mantenía al margen de la situación avanzo algunos pasos sin darse cuenta, al igual que todos los presentes pero al ver al representante de la Tierra decidieron mantenerse alejados, el chico tomo de los hombros al cielo acercándola lentamente a él y finalmente la abrazo tan fuerte como para entregarle confortación pero al mismo tiempo despacio para no dañarla.

Jajajaja No sabía que tu hija fuera tan débil Decimo.- La atmósfera creada por los jóvenes fue rota en un instante por ese desagradable comentario proveniente de la horrible boca del sujeto al cual aun no le conocían la cara ni el nombre.

Un comentario más y te mato maldito desgraciado!.- Grito hecha una furia la tormenta más joven.

Oh~ pero bueno miren lo que tenemos aquí, la hija del perro faldero de los Vongola…-Ante ese comentario Yamamoto y Takeru cambiaron su semblante de uno neutral a uno mucho más amenazante.

Y si sigo observando puedo encontrar a muchas especies diferentes…Que gran zoológico te gastas Vongola…Como es que lograr domar a animales tan salvajes.- Y ese detono la batalla.

Mukuro y Hibari se lanzaron directamente al desgraciado mientras que Zebul creaba una ilusión alrededor de su jefa para mayor privacidad y tranquilidad aunque también ataco, Leila y Hanabi también saltaron y le atacaron en conjunto con sus padres que tampoco podían contenerse para darle una paliza a ese mal nacido. Kazuya y Nagi en un segundo crearon un ataque en conjunto con Ryotha y Takeru y los respectivos padres de los dos ultimo mientras que Chrome se mantenía al margen de la situación por si era necesario proteger a su jefe, que era su prioridad además el estado de este último no era el mejor por los diferentes problemas emocionales que condujo en esta semana le hacían muy débil a las ilusiones aunque poseyera la "Intuición Vongola". Al terminar la oleada de ataques una enorme cortina de polvo se había formado y cuando esta se disipo los ojos de sorpresa de todos eran más grandes que un plato de comida, todos los ataques que habían lanzado…ninguno…ninguno le hizo daño al enmascarado, al contrario estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

Je…Esos ataques no me hicieron ni cosquillas (Me encanta esa frase, es muy frick pero me encanta!)Ustedes malditos mocosos junto a estos vejestorios no me harán ningún daño y menos si sus jefes no pueden hacer nada…incluso me hace pensar si es que se pueden llamar representantes de la mafia italiana y uno de los exponentes de la japonesa.

Me tienes harta, te puedo asegurar que no posees en todo tu cuerpo la bondad que Tsuki-nee tiene en uno de sus cabellos!.- Dice una enojada Leila después de aguantar mucho de sus insultos.

Es verdad! Tu lo único que sabes hacer maldito enmascarado, es criticar a todas las personas mientras que tu eres una de las mas mugrosas ratas de este mundo!.- Grita Hanabi

No tienes derecho a criticar a nuestra Jefa.-Dice Zebul que se mantuvo en silencio todo este tiempo mientras observaba a su cielo en un estado crítico.

Puede que allá cometido errores pero para nosotros en una luz en este mundo tan sucio!.- Completo la frase la melliza de la niebla mientras todos se sorprendían ya que pocas veces Nagi levantaba la voz.

Ella es una chica extremadamente amable y por lo mismo nosotros la protegeremos al extremo!.-Da su aporte el sol muy animado.

Nos gusta ver su sonrisa, eso nos da un motivo para seguir en este duro camino…-Dice Takeru un poco más tranquilo.

Mi hermana te hará pedazos en pocos minutos herbívoro ya que ella es una carnívora de tomo y lomo.-Kazuya estaba arto de que ese sujeto atormentara a su hermana pequeña.

No podía evitarlo, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, empezando por los lagrimales, seguido de sus mejillas y caían desde su barbilla al suelo pero estas no poseían sentimientos negativos, al contrario…alegría, esas lagrimas eran pura y brillante alegría que se escapaban sin su consentimiento por sus hermosos ojos cafés pero era un sentimiento agradable ahora sabia que sus amigos no la odiaban por lo que se había convertido, su personalidad cambio totalmente al ingresar a este oscuro mundo pero aun mantenía a sus pilares intactos, a sus amigos…no, aun mas importante a su nueva familia y ella se encargaría de protegerlos costara lo que costara.

Su confianza había vuelto y sabia que no se perdería tan fácilmente ya que ahora tenía a muchas personas que confiaban en ella y no las decepcionaría. Lentamente el cielo se levantaba del suelo bajo la mirada de Tenma y Lion que se mantenían al margen de la batalla, sus ojos aun se ocultaban bajo su flequillo pero se podía notar a la distancia que el ambiente de tristeza había cambiado por completo y ahora era remplazado por una confianza desbordante.

No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces…Zebul.- El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver el lugar a donde se encontraba su jefa y se llevo una gran sorpresa Tsuki había cambiado totalmente ahora sus ojos reflejaban una determinación admirable. La barrera fue desplazada y el cielo avanzo hacia el enemigo sin titubear en lo más mínimo.

Jejeje así que el pequeño cachorrito por fin se unirá a la batalla. TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TSUKIYOSHI!.- El sujeto enmascarado se lanzo, literalmente, a Tsuki pero esta ni se inmuto después de todo sabia que ese ataque no le tocaría ni un cabello ya que poseía amigos que la protegerían igual que ella a todos ellos.

Bang!

Lo siento se me resbalo la mano.- Dijo Reborn al disparar "accidentalmente" en el brazo al sujeto desconocido.

"_Que paso!, hace unos segundos sus balas no lograban ni acercarse a una distancia prudente de mi cuerpo y ahora con un solo disparo logro perforar mi hombro derecho, rompiendo una de mis arterias en el proceso…Es fuerte pero todo es gracias a ella…".- _Pensaba el enmascarado mientras sacaba la bala de su hombro derecho como si fuera magia su hombro se regenero en un segundo sin dejar ninguna marca en su piel.

Maldito…-Siseo entre dientes nuestro asesino favorito al ver el suceso.

Pero antes de que todos se percataran, de un ágil movimiento Tsuki logro arrebatarle en un instante la máscara al sujeto dejando al descubierto la identidad de este y de paso hacer enfadar aun mas a Tsuna que aun no entraba en la batalla, dado que su súper intuición le decía que no debía hacerlo.

**Así que eras tú la que estaba detrás de todo esto…Kayla.**- Tsuna no podía creerlo pero al mismo tiempo su rabia aumentaba a cada momento pero sabía que esta no era su pelea sino la de su hija y amigos.

Tsuki no se movía de su lugar, se encontraba inmóvil, en shock pero se recupero de inmediato.- Chicos no interfieran en esto.- Ordeno y antes de cualquier queja las armas de nuestros protagonistas se convirtieron nuevamente en los adorables animales que mantenían una postura de ataque hacia sus propios dueños dándoles a entender que seguirían las ordenes del cielo en esta oportunidad pero estos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados.

Tsuki-nee….-La nombrada voltio a ver a Leila y le dio a entender con la mirada todos los sentimientos que poseía en ese momento y esta entendió completamente.-Buena suerte.- Y al decir esto la cabrita se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda la pequeña Vongola mientras mantenía una mirada firme hacia sus compañeros.- Sera mejor que ustedes también tomen asiento, esta vez nos quedaremos aquí.

Otra vez interrumpiendo las replicas Nagi acompaño a su amiga en el suelo pero esta se sentó mirando hacia Tsuki dándole a entender que la apoyaba y así sucesivamente todos los más pequeños comenzaron a sentarse en el suelo a excepción de Kazuya que se mantenía de pie pero sin intenciones de intervenir en la pelea y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tsuna el jefe más temido de la mafia por ser quien logro detener, por un tiempo, el inútil derrame de sangre en ese mundo, se encontraba sentado en el piso mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

Que están haciendo chicos, vamos ustedes también.- Y otra sonrisa despampanante con la que nadie pudo resistirse a sentarse en el húmedo suelo, (bueno excluyamos a Kyoya y Reborn, que por ser unos amargados no se sentaron en el suelo ¬.¬*)

Tsuki les regalo una leve sonrisa a su familia antes de continuar, la pequeña se posiciono frente a la azabache mientras la miraba con sentimientos encontrados, por extraño que parezca.

Que fue lo que sucedió Kayla…¿Por qué?...Hace unas horas atrás estuviste conmigo…incluso…pensé que éramos…amigas.- No podía entender cómo es que Kayla había cambiado tan bruscamente, tal vez la engaño pero la felicidad que vio en sus ojos no era falsa.

Lo somos y desde hace mucho años…Aunque no lo recuerdes.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por la pequeña.- A tus padres los odio con toda mi alma, ellos son los culpables de todo esto…si ellos no…- Pero la chica no termino la oración.

Acordarme? Culpables?...de que hablas Kayla?.- Esto cada vez se tornaba más extraño pero nadie emitía ni un solo ruido, al parecer todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

Nosotras nos conocemos desde pequeñas incluso jugábamos en este mismo jardín, cuando estábamos juntas podía pasar un día entero y no nos dábamos cuenta, era muy divertido pero un día de repente y sin aviso…mientras estábamos jugando…unos tipos vestidos de negro te secuestraron…yo…yo corrí tras esos sujetos pero no pude hacer nada mi sentí tan inútil como si te hubiera traicionado. Pasaron muchos días sin saber de ti pero pudieron encontrarte aunque cuando lo hicieron estabas muy herida…esa imagen nunca podrá irse de mi mente…estabas tan asustada que no dejabas que nadie se te acercara, tus ropas estaban rasgadas y llenas de sangre, de tu sangre, Tu cabello fue destrozado, tu hermoso y sedoso cabello fue degradado a una mata de pelo. Al verte mi ira aumento de tal manera que lo único que quería hacer era matar a los sujetos que habían hecho tal atrocidad y…lo hice.- Al decir eso todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos, no podían creerlo aunque se lo imaginaban después de todo era la hija de Xanxus.

Porque? Porque hiciste eso?.- Tsuki estaba muy triste, sabía que la habían secuestrado cuando era pequeña gracias a Lia, pero no recordaba nada de eso tal vez por el shock o porque era muy chica, no lo sabía y eso la hacía sentir culpable por todo el sufrimiento de la chica que se encontraba enfrente suyo. La vida de Kayla había sido simplemente un infierno por su culpa y eso la mataba.

Después de que te encontraron no me daba el valor para verte a la cara así que solamente me enfoque en mi venganza pero no pude encontrar ninguna pista, tuve que pedirle ayuda al arcobaleno del sol contra todo mi orgullo y gracias a él pude hallar su madriguera aunque tomo más tiempo del que pensé. Cuando entre a ese lugar mi ira iba aumentando gradualmente y no pude controlarme así que mate a todo aquel que se encontraba allí pero antes de asesinar al jefe este me dijo muy calmadamente algo bastante importante para que le perdonara la vida _"La niña que secuestramos hace un tiempo era simplemente para que comenzara una guerra y así tener la oportunidad de matar a Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, a esa mocosa la utilizaríamos como una carnada y luego la asesinaríamos pero al fallar ideamos otro plan y ese se llevara a cabo en alguno de sus cumplea-" _ Y no aguante solo lo mate, sin piedad. Después de eso en cada uno de tus cumpleaños mi unidad Varia protegía la mansión lo mas que podíamos pero nunca sucedía nada hasta la última fiesta, ahí pudimos encontrar al jefe de jefes, era fuerte pero no tanto como nosotros entonces nos enteramos de su plan y nos decidimos en detenerlo aunque debo admitir que no me desagradaba la idea de matar a tu padre. Lo asesinamos y yo tome su lugar como el jefe de la alianza, fue fácil gracias a las ilusiones de Lizz pero al querer comentarte sobre nuestro plan, nos descubrieron y tuve que cambiar los planes.

Eso quiere decir que…mataste a todas las personas de la alianza?.- Tsuki no podía creerlo sabia que le había hecho daño pero hacer todo eso por ella e incluso llegar a matar por su bien era demasiado.

No, no he matado a nadie más…desde que te vi otra vez.- Los ojos de Kayla no mentían pero también trasmitían mucho dolor.

Pero si todos nosotros vimos como ellos murieron.- Tsuki no entendía nada de nada.

Esa fue otra de las ilusiones de Lizz en combinación con mis llamas se volvió más fuerte y entre toda la conmoción pareció real, eso me recuerda tus guardianes deben entrenar mas.- Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad pero sin malicia.

Jejeje No seas así Kay-nee….- Total silencio.

Como me dijiste…?.- Kayla estaba sorprendida hace muchos años no escuchaba ese apodo provenir de la boca de ese cielo tan puro.

Kay-nee, Yo…lo siento!.- Tsuki fue y se tiro a los brazos de su amiga de la infancia, aun no recordaba nada pero eso con el tiempo mejoraría y si no lo hacía pediría ayuda para poder recordar los hermosos momentos que paso con esta persona que ha sufrido mucho por ella, debía agradecerle por todo.

Kayla no podía creerlo, ese abrazo lo extrañaba era todo lo que había deseado en este tiempo además la emoción que podía desbordarse fácilmente en ese momento de ambas chicas era la felicidad.

Al parecer se están divirtiendo basuras.- Y entraba en escena uno de los hombres más temidos en el bajo mundo aquel que con solo decir muere se hacía realidad, Xanxus.

Las chicas se separaron del abrazo mientras que los presentes se levantaban del suelo, Tsuna se acerco a Xanxus para saludarlo y este le respondió muy amablemente (Si…Claro ¬.¬U).

Jefa…Esta todo listo.- Dice una chica con hermosos cabellos Rubios y ojos verdes agua.

Hermana, hemos terminado con todo solo falta que Vindice haga su trabajo.- Termina de decir la información un peli blanco.

Está bien. Lizz, Shark…Buen trabajo y los otros?.- Kayla cambia su semblante a uno más serio.

Están encargándose de los últimos detall-Están peleando para saber quién va a ser su pareja.- Interrumpe la chica llamada Lizz apuntando a él peliblanco que se encontraba a su derecha mientras Shark la mira con odio.

Vuelvo en unos minutos.- El peli blanco deja el lugar con un semblante muy escalofriante y luego se escuchan gritos de horror en el interior del bosque a algunos metros del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Tsuki-nee! Estas bien? No te paso nada? Te duele algo? Te sientes mareada? Te duele la espalda? Tienes fiebre?.- No paraba de preguntar la pequeña corderita mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la azabache observando algún indicios de heridas graves que se le hayan podido escabullir al usuario de la llama del sol.

Estoy bien Leila, no me paso nada, mi cabeza está bien al igual que mi espalda y no tengo fiebre.- Responde todas las preguntas la pequeña mientras acaricia la cabeza de la usuaria de las llamas del Rayo. Luego de hablar un rato con sus amigos, Tsuki se dispuso a limpiar el desastre de la batalla pero ninguno de los presentes la dejo hacer algún esfuerzo físico así que la mandaron a acostar a su habitación.

Mou~ No me dejan hacer nada…Pero de alguna manera eso me reconforta.- El mini cielo camina lentamente hacia su habitación con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza _"Debo volverme más fuerte para ser capaz de proteger a mi familia sin hacerlos sufrir de ninguna manera, así que desde hoy…Lia…Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"_

_**Entendido Tsuki-sama, como siempre le he dicho yo estaré con usted en las buenas y en las malas además estoy segura que no seré la única que cumpla con este dicho.**_

Al llegar a su habitación y abrir las puertas nuestra protagonista se llevo una sorpresa, su hermano, Zebul, Kayla y Tenma se encontraban durmiendo en diferentes partes del enorme piso al parecer la estaban esperando con botiquines de primeros auxilios, algunos calmantes para el dolor, vendas, pomadas y de todo lo que se necesita para curar heridas leves. Tsuki los observo por algunos segundos _"Definitivamente los protegeré…Aunque no sé como hicieron para llegar antes que yo…XD"_

**Después de algunos meses por fin la nueva generación Vongola pudo ejercer su cargo con todas las de la ley pero ninguno de los sobre protectores padres permitió que sus hijos se saltaran sus estudios así que por mientras ellos ejercerían los cargos hasta que sus hijos terminaran la escuela y la universidad.**

**Kazuya siguió con su régimen de autoridad en la escuela hasta que llego a la universidad en donde su padre se hacía cargo de la disciplina aunque aún no se da por vencido y reta a su padre a un duelo todos los días por la autoridad que él desea.**

**Ryotha logro destacar en el mundo de las artes marciales pero según el aún le falta más desarrollo por lo que viaja por el mundo con Fong para poder mejorar sus habilidades.**

**Zebul y Nagi nunca se alejan del cielo menor uno por sobreprotegerla y la otra por hacerle una promesa al hermano de esta pero ninguno de los dos puede negar que la quieren tal y como es aunque su humor cambia drásticamente cuando desea un helado. Los mellizos practican todos los días en el castillo Varia junto a Fran y a su hija Lizz.**

**Hanabi al fin recibió el regalo de su madre y está practicando para poder dominarlo aunque le cueste años lo hará para no perder contra su hermano y para proteger todo lo que ella quiere además da conferencias sobre el cambio de las llamas dependiendo de tus habilidades y determinación.**

**Takeru aun se mantiene en la escuela junto con Tsuki mientras ejerce el papel de capitán del equipo de fútbol pero al mismo tiempo cuando finalizan las actividades del club practica junto a su padre el arte de la espada incluso ya han inventado hasta la forma numero 20 de ese maravillo estilo. El se encarga un poco de la seguridad de la pequeña junto con los mellizos mientras el resto de los guardianes se ocupan de sus asuntos en otras partes del mundo.**

**Leila aun tiene una relación tensa con su padre pero ahora sale junto a él y su hermana a realizar misiones en conjunto aunque no faltan las peleas entre padre e hija esta sigue manteniendo su determinación después de todo le prometió a su jefa y hermana adoptiva (Tsuki) que cuando se volvieran a ver ella seria aun mas fuerte para poder ayudarla con todo lo que necesitase.**

**Y bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante nuestra protagonista decidió terminar sus estudios y ayudar a su madre en el trabajo aunque antes ya lo hacia además entrenaba bajo la tutoría de todos los guardianes de la decima generación sobre el dominio de sus llamas aun le costaba utilizar algunas y junto a Lal entrenaba su resistencia física para no agotarse cada vez que usaba algún ataque demasiado potente.**

**Todos están entrenando duro por su determinación y tu? Piensa, cree y disfruta, cada uno de nosotros debe elegir su propio camino pero no te fíes a veces necesitaras de personas que te ayuden y no por que seas débil sino porque somos seres vivos que necesitan compañía de alguna u otra manera.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje ven se los dije es muy loco XD pero bueno gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final n.n <strong>

**Los quiero mucho a todos espero que lean mi nuevo proyecto La nuova generazione di Vongola creo que entre esta seman y la otra subire algun capi aunque no prometo nada XD**

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
